100 Days
by Firega
Summary: "So you wear glasses now, huh? What have you been doing? Watching the Steel Samurai all night in the dark?" Phoenix smirked. Suddenly, the clanking of psyche-locks appeared - and Phoenix had to bite his lip to try not to laugh. (A series of short excerpts that form a bigger story). Humor/Family/Romance. Implied Phoenix X Edgeworth.
1. Day 1 - September 17th

**Author's Note: This story is in the format of multiple short stories/excerpts all combined together to form a bigger one! I'm not sure others will react to the style, but I hope you can enjoy it as much as I did writing these. This takes place in the Apollo Justice timeline, so if you haven't played that game, major spoiler alert! Also, the format is almost meant to follow that of which a 4 panel comic would. My vocabulary is definitely lacking, and my spelling stinks (*teary face*), but I tried my very best! I hope I still got the gist across! (Also, each chapter is its very own day). Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews this! :D**

* * *

Day 1: Sunday, September 17th: Moving In

…

**12:02 PM – Ow:**

Apollo sprinted down the hallway.

He was late – extremely late. And this was the third time this week. How long would they keep buying it that he was practicing his chords of steel and just lost track of time?

He'll deal with that later. Right now, he just had to hurry.

But in the middle of his thoughts, he collided violently into someone. They both tumbled to the ground with a thud and Apollo's papers scattered in every direction.

_Ow…_

**12:05 PM – You're…!:**

"I-I'm so sorry!" Apollo apologized frantically. He quickly sprung to his feet and offered to help the man up - but his eyes widened at the sight.

...A plum colored suit, silver-black hair, and a distinctive cravat around his neck.

"Y-you're Prosecutor Edgeworth!" Apollo exclaimed. The man took Apollo's hand and pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah," he confirmed, rubbing his head slightly. He took a moment to examine Apollo. He blinked, "Do I know you?"

"W-well no! B-but I've heard about you! I'm a big fan!" Apollo's nerves were all over the place. He was having trouble forming a sentence. "I-I mean, you're a legend!"

"Here, let me help you with your papers," Edgeworth offered, unsure of a response. He bent down to help gather up the papers.

"No, no, no! That's okay, really! Y-you don't have to do that!" Apollo insisted, his mind swirling. Edgeworth blinked up to him. He looked like he was about to fall over.

"Are you okay?" he wondered.

And suddenly, Apollo found himself yelling; "I'M FINE!"

**12:09 PM – Mistake:**

Apollo hung his head in shame as he finished up gathering his scattered papers. Strangely enough, he had the feeling that this wasn't the first time that had happened. He looked back up to Edgeworth, who was looking around the hall.

"A-anyways, is there something I can help you with?" he wondered, hopeful that he could redeem himself.

"Actually, I'm looking for a certain apartment here," Edgeworth fished through his pocket and took out a tiny card. He handed it to Apollo so he could read the address written on it.

Apollo stared for a long moment - his heart skipped a couple of beats.

"T-this is my address…" Apollo finally stated.

Edgeworth looked at him blankly. He then turned away - horror embedded in his face.

"There must be some mistake…" Edgeworth mumbled.

**12:13 PM – Fine:**

Edgeworth decided to follow Apollo anyways – just until he figures out where _he_ actually was. The two turned a corner, and were faced with an elevator and a set of stairs. Edgeworth immediately began walking up the stairs.

"Umm, Mr. Edgeworth... The elevator is over here. The apartment's on the eighth floor, so…" Apollo began, pointing toward the elevator.

"That's alright. I think I'll take the stairs. I'll meet you up there," Edgeworth stated without hesitation.

"N-no, no! That's okay! I'll take the stairs with you then! I mean, a little exercise never hurt anyone, right? Hah, hah…" he stammered. Edgeworth turned and stared at him again.

"Are you sure you're alright…?"

Apollo slumped back.

_It's probably best I don't answer that..._

**12:25 PM – Oops:**

Apollo was panting by the time he got to the right floor, where Edgeworth on the other hand was perfectly fine. He slowly made his way to apartment number 817 and began to unlock the door.

"Sorry about this," Edgeworth began, "I didn't mean to keep you here. You were late for something, right?"

"H-huh? What?"

"Oh, well you were running through the hallway earlier, so I guess I just assumed you were late for something."

Apollo froze.

_Oh god. That's right._

_...M-maybe I'll just call in sick._

**12:30 PM – Who:**

Apollo set down some tea and took a deep breath.

_Just stay calm, Apollo. _

He adjusted his voice.

"So who exactly are you looking for?" Apollo wondered, "I know a lot of the people who live here, so I hope I can help."

Edgeworth took a moment to sip on some tea. He didn't hear Apollo, but was instead captivated by a strange man in a grey hoodie and blue hat sleeping on the couch. If he started to talk, would he wake him?

Apollo noticed this.

"Oh, don't worry about him. You could probably smash a window in and he wouldn't wake up." Edgeworth looked up to him. He carefully pondered for a moment before responding.

"An old friend, I guess you can say," he answered softly.

"Oh, really? What's his name?"

Edgeworth looked up and hesitated briefly.

"It's-"

The phone rang - interrupting his thoughts. Apollo set down his tea and scurried up. "S-sorry. One second," he apologized. Edgeworth nodded and went back to his drink. He looked around the apartment, which was filled with all sorts of weird things; hoops, gags, and more.

_What in the world did this guy do for a living…?_

_...On second thought - I'd better not ask._

**12:33 PM – Glasses:**

As Apollo spoke on the phone, the man who was sleeping on the couch suddenly began to wake up. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and sat up. He yawned and stretched out his arms sloppily. Edgeworth sunk back, not sure what he should say, if anything at all. But he supposed it was best he did.

Edgeworth adjusted his cravat and cleared his voice. "Sorry, I don't mean to intrude. My name is Miles Edgeworth, and I'm just here to get some directions." Edgeworth spoke elegantly with a small bow.

The man turned to him and stared at him. He didn't say a word - and for a long moment there was an awkward silence. Maybe he should say something else?

But before he could think about what to say, the man finally spoke up.

"Glasses…?"

**12:35 PM – What?:**

Edgeworth adjusted his glasses self-consciously. J-just what did this man mean by that anyhow? Edgeworth looked back him, and he was now smirking at him. Edgeworth turned away, not sure what to do or say again.

Why was he looking at him like that? Why was he smirking at him?

"Sorry about that!" Apollo apologized once more, finally hurrying back into the room. Edgeworth sighed in relief and looked back to Apollo. He looked at the man on the couch as he slouched back, readjusting his position.

"Oh, Mr. Wright! You're finally awake," Apollo began, "This is Mr. Edgeworth-"

"W-what?" Edgeworth couldn't help but interrupt. He swung around to look back at the man in the blue hat, then back at Apollo. "You called him…?" Edgeworth gawked. Apollo blinked at him.

The man laughed. "You mean you really didn't recognize me?" he chuckled. He took off his blue cap, causing his black spikey hair to shoot into place.

Edgeworth flinched back, his face frozen as if he was staring at a ghost. "N-no way," he stammered subconsciously.

"What!? Y-you two know each other!?" Apollo gasped, his face blue.

There was another pause.

Phoenix raised his brow.

"Why are you the one so offended?"

**12:38 PM – Clothes:**

There were so many questions going through Edgeworth's head right now, but before he realized it, he had already blurted out the first, most obvious one in his opinion;

"Just what in the world are you wearing, Wright!?" Edgeworth barked in offence.

"What's wrong with it?" Phoenix cocked his head, "I think it's a good outfit for a pianist." He smiled brightly.

"A… A _what_…?"

"Umm… I feel like a missed something…" Apollo mumbled and scratched his head. "Is Mr. Wright the friend you were looking for?"

Edgeworth turned away, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

"W-who said we were friends?" Edgeworth suddenly grumbled in a fluster.

"Y-you did… About eight minutes ago…" Apollo muttered.

**12:43 PM - Blind:**

"So you wear glasses now, huh?" Phoenix smirked. But before Edgeworth could even open his mouth, Phoenix swooped over to him and removed the glasses from his face. He put them on and looked around curiously.

"Oh wow, you're blind," he scoffed.

"W-what do you think you're doing!?" Edgeworth barked, "G-give those back!" He attempted to make a grab for them, but Phoenix swiftly dodged him.

"Really, what have you been doing? Watching the Steel Samurai all night in the dark?"

Suddenly, the clanking of psyche-locks appeared – and Phoenix had to bite his lip to try not to laugh.

**12: 51 PM – Daddy:**

Edgeworth adjusted his glasses back over his eyes and growled.

"Aw, don't be so upset. I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Phoenix smiled innocently. Edgeworth rolled his eyes as Phoenix continued to speak. "You said you were here to see me, right?"

Edgeworth grumbled reluctantly but then began to speak. "Anyways, the reason I'm here-…" But he was interrupted by the front door swinging open - and a cheery girl calling out gleefully;

"Daddy, I'm home!"

Edgeworth froze. There was an awkward silence.

Maybe he didn't hear her right...?

He looked at the girl, then back to Phoenix – looked at the girl, then back to Phoenix. He did this several times before speaking up.

"D-daddy…?"

**12:53 PM - Age:**

Trucy blinked curiously at Edgeworth, tipping her head to the left. Edgeworth stared back likewise in baffle.

Edgeworth cupped his hand over his mouth and whispered over to Phoenix. "H-how old is she...?"

"Trucy? Oh, she's fifteen," Phoenix shrugged.

"A-and you're how old again...?"

"Same as you of course - thirty three. Why?" he smiled blissfully.

There was a long silence.

"...You'd better have a good explanation."

**1:02 PM – Stubs:**

"Oh… Adopted," Edgeworth took a deep breath to try and take it all in.

It'd been quite a few years since he'd last seen Phoenix. He had no idea.

"Yeah, I guess that's the short version."

"So then what about the boy - Apollo, was it?" Edgeworth wondered.

"Oh, him? Well, he is Trucy's brother, technically speaking. But- he's more of just an underling of mine really," Phoenix smirked a little. Edgeworth let out a deep breath.

Two sharp sneezes came from the kitchen abruptly. Both Phoenix and Edgeworth turned and blinked in its direction. In the pantry window, there were two distinctive brown stubs of poking out.

"Um…" Edgeworth muttered. W-what were _those_...?

"One second…" Phoenix stood up from the couch and moved his way to the window. When he got there, he slammed his hand down on the ceil and sent a crouched down Apollo jumping. Phoenix grinned, a wicked aura coming off of him - and even the air around him was chilling. "What exactly are you doing down there?"

Apollo scratched the back of his head and smiled innocently. "N-not eavesdropping of course…"

**1:11 PM – Anyways…:**

Phoenix sent a reluctant Apollo and Trucy back out again.

"Well now," he began, "It sure has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Edgeworth smiled a little to himself. "...You seem really busy."

"What makes you say that?" Phoenix wondered.

"Oh, no reason..." he paused for a long moment, then looked back up to the ceiling. "But I guess I really should be going now." Edgeworth stood up and began making his way for the door. His hand was on the latch as he opened about an inch. Before he moved any further, he began to say, "Thanks for the-", but suddenly to door slammed in his face.

Edgeworth swirled around to see Phoenix holding the door down, and his face a little too close for comfort.

"Wright!? What are you doing?" Edgeworth snapped, his face flustered - cheeks flourished. He took a couple steps away.

"You said you had something to tell me first? I don't think you came all this way after all this time to exchange a few lines," Phoenix examined him.

"I-" Edgeworth began. He quickly firmed himself back up and re-adjusted his voice. "It doesn't matter anymore. I was misinformed, that's all."

Phoenix waited a long moment as Edgeworth inched away a bit more before responding. "I won't let go of the door," Phoenix smiled - sending a chill down Edgeworth's spine.

"Wright…" Edgeworth grumbled.

"Well?" Phoenix continued to smile innocently. Edgeworth rolled his eyes and sighed. He was so stubborn. Edgeworth sighed and looked down. He mumbled quietly, hoping maybe he wouldn't hear him - praying really.

"I need a place to stay…"

**1:15 PM – Awkward:**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What?"

**1:17 PM – Friends:**

"I never realized that the complex that burned down the other day was yours. You move around so much it's hard to keep track." Phoenix threw himself back down on the couch. Edgeworth also took his seat again from the couch across from him.

"Believe me, Wright. I wouldn't be asking if I had any other options… Franziska's away in Germany and all the hotels nearby have already been booked with the residence from the complex… Then I found the card with your address on it still in my car..." Edgeworth rubbed his temples. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't think he really had a choice.

"I see," Phoenix looked at Edgeworth. He simply smiled to him. "Well, I'm not sure what you're so worried about. What's mine is yours."

Edgeworth perked up, glaring at Phoenix. "What, that's it? You're letting me stay - just like that?"

"Yup. Just like that."

"You're kidding, right? What about your daughter and Apollo? I'll just be in the way..."

"Oh don't worry. They'll be happy to have you. Besides, Apollo's a big fan of yours."

"…Yeah… I was able to figure that much…" Edgeworth shuttered and looked away awkwardly. He then looked back to Phoenix. "But I mean, what about you? Are you okay with it? I mean… It has been how many years since we've even see each other."

Phoenix laughed. "You act like I'm supposed to have a problem with it. Really, it's fine. We're friends, right?"

Edgeworth stopped and stared for a long moment. He looked down, faintly smiling back. "Y-yeah…"

"Well then, that settles it. You can stay here until you can get an actual house again."

Edgeworth looked up. "Are you really sure?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself again? Come on, who's the one being stubborn now?" he smirked.

Edgeworth took a moment. He finally smiled back. "Thank you. I really appreciate it…"

**1:25 PM – Hobo:**

Edgeworth stared at Phoenix intensely. He knew he should be grateful – and he is. He really shouldn't be complaining off the bat. It's not like Phoenix had to take him in.

But… But…

He just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Wright, please… For my sake. Can you wear something a little more decent?"

**1:37 PM – Realization:**

Edgeworth sat on the couch, sipping on the last of his tea which was now cold. Now that he was here, and was officially staying here, he wasn't sure what to do. He hadn't seen Phoenix in years. There were so many questions he had and things he was wondering. Not to mention just how different everything was.

He didn't think it'd feel this… Weird.

Phoenix walked back into the living room, smirking widely at Edgeworth. Edgeworth raised his brow.

"What's so funny?" Edgeworth muttered. Part of him didn't want to know with that look of his on his face. If one thing had changed, it's that Phoenix was smugger than anyone he's ever met.

"Well you know," Phoenix began, "I just realized. If you're going to stay here – the only place for you to sleep is in my room."

"W-what!?" Edgeworth barked, "So why the hell are you smirking like that!?"

**1:44 PM - Oh...:**

Oh god. Him and Phoenix? Sharing a room? Did they also have the share a bed...? W-what was he supposed to do? Could he honestly go through with it? Maybe staying here was a bad idea after all...

Edgeworth's mind was in a daze, but he quickly shook it off when he noticed Phoenix placing a few blankets on the couch across from him.

"What are you doing?" he wondered, trying to give himself something else to think about.

"Hmm? Oh. Well, if I'm going to be sleeping on the couch, I thought I could at least make it a bit more comfortable," he replied casually as he spread out the sheets.

"W-wait, what? But- I thought? You said-?" Edgeworth stammered. Phoenix cocked his head.

"Yeah - you'll get my room. Your a guest I won't make you sleep on the couch. What did you think I meant?" Phoenix smirked. Edgeworth almost fell over.

"Oh..." he muttered. _T-that's_ what he meant!? Edgeworth rubbed his temples.

"You look disappointed," Phoenix chuckled.

"W-why would I be disappointed?" Edgeworth snapped back, looking away.

Suddenly, there was another huge _clank_.

**2:03 PM – Fan:**

"Hey, we're home," Apollo called out, hanging his coat on a rack. Trucy pranced in happily. She didn't hesitate to begin her questioning.

"So Daddy? What's going on? Who is this?" She smiled toward Edgeworth, who was sitting on the couch. Phoenix pat Trucy on the head.

"This is Edgeworth. He's going to be staying with us for a while, okay? So be good," he smiled.

"Re-" Trucy began, but was immediately overpowered by someone else's voice.

"Really!?" Apollo asked excitedly, in front of Edgeworth in an instant - his face positively beaming.

There was an awkward silence. Phoenix, Trucy, and Edgeworth all blinked at Apollo.

"Umm… Can you let go of my hand…?" Edgeworth muttered.

**2:15 PM - Secret:**

Apollo sat crouched down in the corner, a rain cloud over his head. Trucy on the other hand was sitting next to Edgeworth, staring at him intensely, eyes blazing. Edgeworth looked at her, slightly uneasy.

So this was Phoenix's adopted daughter?

"Oh! I remember now!" Trucy realized. Edgeworth perked up with curiosity, wondering what she was going to say. "My Daddy told me a story before! The reason be became a defence attorney is because-"

Suddenly, the door flung open, with Phoenix bursting through it. His aura was flooding the room, causing the air to stand still. He swooped over to where Trucy and Edgeworth were sitting.

"Trucy," Phoenix grinned, "Can you do me a favour and run down to the store to buy some grape juice?"

"Oh!" Trucy smiled back, "No problem, Daddy!" she cheered and skipped out of the apartment without further ado. Phoenix dropped himself down next to Edgeworth with a smug look on his face, proud of what he just did. He turned to Edgeworth with an innocent grin.

"Do I even want to know?" Edgeworth sighed.

**3:39 PM - Chef:**

Edgeworth walked into the kitchen and noticed Trucy and Apollo fiddling around with things.

"What are you two doing?" he wondered.

"Oh, hey Mr. Edgeworth! We're cooking dinner, would you like to help?" Trucy asked. Edgeworth blinked at them.

"Why are you two making dinner? Shouldn't your father be doing that?"

"Uh, well to tell you the truth, Daddy can't cook. Even since I first came here I had to make all his food!" she laughed.

Apollo shuttered. There was one time when Phoenix actually tried to attempt to cook... And he felt like he was dying on the inside the next day.

Edgeworth crossed his arms and closed his eyes. His brow was furrowed and he began to tap his finger.

"One second. I'll be right back." Edgeworth left the kitchen, leaving Apollo and Trucy curious as to what he was doing. They tilted their heads and looked at each other. It wasn't long before a yelp of pain followed.

"Ow, ow, ow! W-what did I do?" Phoenix yipped. Edgeworth returned in the kitchen, dragging Phoenix in by the ear. Apollo and Trucy gawked in amazement.

"You. Sit. You're going to learn how to cook," Edgeworth ordered.

**3:47 PM - How:**

Edgeworth sighed. "Really, Wright. Unacceptable. How old are you and you still can't cook?"

Phoenix groaned lightly as he continued to flick a few vegetables around in a pan. "Oh, come on, it's not that big of a deal. Lighten up," Phoenix smiled innocently again. Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

"But it is. Do you expect Apollo and Trucy to carry your weight forever- I mean real-" But Edgeworth was interrupted when he felt a burst of heat overcome the side of his face. He flung around, seeing a sea of flames rise up from the pan in front of Phoenix.. "W-what the hell did you do!?"

"I-I don't know..." Phoenix blinked at the flames.

"W-well don't just stand there!"

**3:59 PM - Music:**

Edgeworth put his face on the table, the scent of burnt god-knows-what taking over the air. Phoenix sat besides him.

"Okay," Edgeworth sighed, "No cooking for you. So then, what do you do now days anyhow...?" he wondered. It had been many years since Phoenix hung up his blue suit and handed in his attorney's badge. Apollo and Trucy seemed pretty independent, so just what exactly had he been doing all these years?

"Well, I am a pianist," Phoenix told him. Edgeworth perked back up. That's right- he did say something about that. But Phoenix, a pianist? He didn't seem like the type to have a musical ear. Phoenix looked at Edgeworth. "What? Don't believe me?" he smirked, "Why don't I play you something?"

Edgeworth blinked at him for a long moment. "Alright," he finally agreed.

He followed Phoenix out of the kitchen and into the living room. He moved to a piano, and removed all the strange gags off of it. Edgeworth was still wondered just what all that stuff was for, but right now, he was stumped on the piano thing.

Phoenix sat down and rolled up his sleeves. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers over the keyboard. His eyes flared with concentration. His whole stance reeked of seriousness. Edgeworth gazed in shock. In that moment, he looked like a true musician. In that moment, Edgeworth closed his eyes and prepared himself to hear the soft melodies of a beautiful peace of work.

He began to play, slowly hitting note after note, his hands moving across the keyboard swiftly.

But Edgeworth just stood there stiffly now, his eyes open and staring blankly.

When Phoenix finally finished his song, he looked back up to Edgeworth. "Well?" he asked. Edgeworth was frozen and didn't speak for a long moment. He couldn't look at him.

"What was _that_?" his eyes twitched.

"Music, silly," Phoenix smiled.

"M-maybe if you were Larry..."

**6:26 PM - Family:**

Everyone sat around the dinner table eating the meal that Trucy, Apollo, and Edgeworth helped cook - not Phoenix. Edgeworth couldn't help but be taken back for a moment watching them interact with each other. He put down his fork and took a moment to bow his head.

"I have to thank you guys for letting me stay here again... I know you really didn't have to," Edgeworth began feeling a bit guilty. He almost felt like he was intruding on something he shouldn't be.

"Aw, don't worry Mr. Edgeworth!" Trucy assured him, "We're all family here at the Wright Anything Agency, you know? You're always welcome!"

"Yeah," Phoenix and Apollo nodded.

Edgeworth blinked up. He didn't want to spoil the moment - he was really touched at what they were saying.

But...

...The _what_ agency?

**7:10 PM - Change:**

Trucy and Apollo retreated to there rooms, leaving Phoenix and Edgeworth alone in the living room. Phoenix, however, was already fast asleep on his make-shift bed. Edgeworth took the time to finally get a good look around and think clearly.

Things were a lot different than what he would have expected. He wasn't sure just how to describe it. He looked to Phoenix as he rolled around on the couch and smiled to himself. Maybe change wasn't always a bad thing.

Phoenix grumbled in his sleep and suddenly started to spew out an array of things. It was hard to hear, but the one thing Edgeworth was able to make out clearly - more so because Phoenix yelled it as he slept, was;

"O-objection...! T-that's a stepladder..."

Edgeworth smiled.

Then again - maybe some things never change.

* * *

...


	2. Day 2 - September 18th

**Author's Note: Yay! Day 2! If you read my first chapter when it had just been released, I have added a lot more episodes to it if you hadn't noticed already and would like to read them. I may also do that for this chapter as well if some ideas pop into my head. Thanks for everyone's support and reviews I have gotten! I really appreciate it! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as well!**

* * *

Day 2: Monday, September 18th: A Day in the Life at the Wright Anything Agency

…

**7:42 AM – Kiss:**

Trucy brushed off her skirt and adjusted her tie, then made a couple of strange poses in the mirror. She nodded to herself, then shuffled over to the drowsy Phoenix sitting on the couch.

"Okay, Daddy! I'm off to school," she beamed. She bent down to him and gave him a light peck on his cheek. Phoenix rubbed his eye sleepily and then returned the kiss on her forehead.

"Have fun." He patted her on the head gently.

"I will!" she cheered with a radiating smile. She then turned to Edgeworth, who was reading the paper that usually no one ever touched. She moved over to him, and Edgeworth blinked up at her curiously.

"You have a good day too, Mr. Edgeworth," she smiled at him. Before Edgeworth could respond, Trucy bent down to him as well and kissed him on the cheek, just like with Phoenix. "Okay! See you guys later!" she waved as she pranced out of the apartment.

Edgeworth's face became pink. He was frozen stiff. "W-Wright… D-did you see what she just did…?"

But when Edgeworth looked up at him, his face became even redder.

"S-stop smirking like that at me, dammit!"

**7:56 AM – King:**

Phoenix walked up next to Edgeworth and sat beside him as he flipped through a phonebook.

"Doesn't the King of Prosecutors have a job to go to?" Phoenix asked.

"Chief of Prosecutors," Edgeworth corrected, "And I have time off so I can find a place to live. I'm just here temporarily you know."

Phoenix stayed silent for a long time, which even made Edgeworth slightly curious.

"So," he finally began again. He placed his finger on his chin. "If I were to become the King of Defence Attorneys, what would that make us?" his voice sounded genuinely intrigued.

Edgeworth didn't respond.

_Did I even want to know what's going through his head…?_

**8:10 AM – Hat:**

"Wright… I've been meaning to ask you. Just what is that thing you wear on your head?"

"Oh, this?" Phoenix wondered, pointing to the light blue cap on his head, "Trucy made it for me."

"Oh… I see." But Edgeworth couldn't help but continue to stare at it. As he did, Phoenix began to smirk that grin of his again. "What?" Edgeworth wondered.

"You want to try it on, don't you?" he smiled, looking Edgeworth straight in the eye. Edgeworth turned away.

"No… That's okay," he mumbled, shuttering lightly.

There was a long silence.

"I'll tell Trucy."

"...What?"

**8:34 AM – Chords:**

Apollo's door burst open, with him flying through it. Papers were flying out of his hands and his clothing looked as though he slept in them.

"You're late," Phoenix scoffed with a grin.

Apollo, in his rush, only managed to get out one thing before running out the door; "CHORDS OF STEEL-!"

**8:39 AM – Back:**

Apollo suddenly came back into the apartment, only minutes after he ran out the door. Edgeworth looked up. Wasn't he going to be late?

Apollo sunk down and grumbled. He looked up to Phoenix. "Y-you… Knew it was Monday, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Phoenix laughed, "But who's to say?"

Edgeworth tilted his head. "What's Monday?" he asked.

"He doesn't have work," Phoenix chuckled – but it somehow seemed much more sinister than it came out to be.

**9:01 AM – Memories:**

"Mr. Edgeworth, do you think you could help me out with something?" Apollo asked.

Edgeworth put down his tea and looked up at him. "With what?"

"Well you see… I'm really stuck on this case I've been working on, so I was wondering if maybe you could give me a little of your input… I mean if you're not busy." Apollo scratched the back of his head.

Edgeworth hesitated. "Well… It's just… I'm a prosecutor. Wouldn't it be better to ask Wright for his help? He used to be a defence attorney after all."

Apollo froze, and before he knew it, he quickly began to shiver. Edgeworth blinked in disarray, staring at Apollo's face as it became blue.

"I'm sorry..." Edgeworth began, "I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories…"

**9:35 AM – Perceive:**

"That bracelet of yours – where did you get it?" Edgeworth pondered as he looked at Apollo's strange armband.

"Ah, well, my mother gave me it. Although, I don't really remember. Here, you want to see what it does?"

"You mean it does something? Isn't it just a bracelet?"

"It's a special bracelet! Here, just watch." Apollo stood up. "Alright, stand here and don't move."

Edgeworth was a bit confused, but did as he said. He stood up and watched as Apollo excitedly moved a few yards away and stood in front of him. He wasn't sure what to expect.

"Now," Apollo continued, "I want you to think of something embarrassing or nerve-racking."

"H-huh?" Edgeworth stuttered.

What on earth was this all about…? Edgeworth stood there awkwardly.

"Okay perfect!" Apollo raised his arm with his bracelet on into the air. He kept it there firmly and his gaze suddenly became extremely focused.

Edgeworth felt himself become stiff as Apollo became silent.

"Um…"

"Shh… I'm perceiving…"

**9:53 AM – Psycho:**

"Is that what he was doing…?" Edgeworth looked at Phoenix in uncertainty. He still wasn't sure if he could believe it.

"Yeah. The bracelet he wears is able to detect the slightest behavioral habits," Phoenix explained. But Edgeworth still wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Phoenix leaned back. "It's kind of like my Magatama I guess."

"Oh- that thing that makes you see those psycho-locks? I think I remember using that."

Phoenix stared at him and bit his lip.

"P-psycho…?"

**10:29 AM – Lie:**

Apollo hung his head down as he sat on the couch. Phoenix walked in and raised his brow.

"You looks like you've seen better days," Phoenix put his hands in his pocket and sat beside him.

"Mr. Wright," Apollo sighed, "Let's be honest. Am I just comic relief?" He looked up to him with a hopeful gaze.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No… But I really want you to lie."

**11:07 AM – Remember:**

"Hey Edgeworth, remember when we were kids?" Phoenix asked, his face brimming with excitement.

"No."

Phoenix quickly became silent. He curled his lip.

"…You're no fun," he pouted in a grumble. He then stood up and walked out of the room in offence.

Edgeworth blinked in confusion.

"But I really don't remember…"

**12:22 PM – Antenna:**

Apollo fell asleep on the couch and Edgeworth couldn't help but stare. Something was bothering him ever since he first saw him – and he was tempted to get to the bottom of it.

_Those things – on his head… Was that… Hair?_

Edgeworth stood up and moved closer to get a better look.

_Yes… It certainly looks like hair… But is it even physically possible for them to stand up like that?_ _I mean, Wright's hair isn't exactly normal, but this…_

Phoenix walked up behind him and noticed Edgeworth staring intensely at Apollo's hair. He watched a little while longer before moving in front of him.

"Wright?" Edgeworth wondered. But without further ado, Phoenix grabbed Apollo's stubs and yanked them as hard as he could. Edgeworth flinched back. W-what!?

"OW, ow, ow, ow!" Apollo yipped and shot up, wide awake now and swirling around to see Phoenix, who let go of his hair. "W-what was that for!?" Apollo snapped, rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"Oh, would you look at that. I guess it was hair after all," Phoenix laughed and walked away.

Edgeworth froze.

_Is he a mind reader!?_

**12:50 PM – Anything:**

Edgeworth looked around the living room.

_So... The Wright Anything Agency, huh?_ Everything in here varied from strange equipment, top hats, law books, cards, pianos, and Charley still sitting in a lone corner.

Just what on earth was Phoenix doing after he lost his attorney's bade?

He looked to Phoenix, who was sitting in front of the piano again, just staring at it...

Intensely...

_On second thought… I'll leave him alone..._

**2:28 PM – Panties:**

"I'm home!" Trucy called out as she skipped through the door, but only Edgeworth was in the living room. "Oh, hey Mr. Edgeworth!"

"Back already? It seems a bit early," Edgeworth noticed after taking a look at the clock.

"Yeah, my school gets out at around two-ish! It's pretty nice!" she beamed.

"Ah, I see," Edgeworth looked at her a little closer, "But where's your backpack?"

"Oh, that? Well, they're in my Magic Panties, of course!"

Edgeworth did a double take. Her what-? And wait – w-what!? Did he hear that right?

Trucy bounced in front of him gleefully. "Here! You wanna see? I'll show you!"

"W-wait-" Edgeworth stammered. He shouldn't be looking at anyone's panties… Let alone Phoenix's daughter's! But wait- her backpack was in them-? W-what!?

But it was too late, Trucy was already reaching for something toward her waist.

Edgeworth froze. What should he do!? S-should he look away!?

But before he knew it, she pulled out something from her pocket, spun around, and unveiled a pair of blue and pink laced panties with card symbols on them. She smiled, and called out, "One, two, three!" And suddenly, she pulled out a brown messenger bag from within it.

Edgeworth gawked. "H-how did you…?"

"Magic silly!" Trucy beamed proudly. Edgeworth blinked at them. Magic? Is that even possible?

Suddenly, a figure was towering Edgeworth from behind. Edgeworth almost fell over from the shock. He swirled around to see that it was Phoenix.

"Why exactly are you staring at my daughter's panties so intensely?" Phoenix smiled.

**2:56 PM – Magic:**

"So then you're a magician? I guess that explains all this stuff lying around," Edgeworth began.

"Yeah. My Daddy was the greatest magician of all time though! I'll never be as good as him!" Trucy deemed proudly.

"Wright? Doing magic?" Edgeworth shuttered.

_Now that's a scary thought…_

"No, no! Not Daddy – my real Daddy!" Trucy corrected, "See, there's a picture of him up on the wall over there!" She pointed to the portrait of Zak Gramarye.

That's right. Edgeworth almost had forgotten that Trucy was adopted. Trucy put her finger on her chin and tilted her head.

"But you know, my Daddy now did used to try to do some magic with me. He actually wasn't that bad! But after he accidently cut some of his hair I think he gave up on it," she laughed, "That's why Daddy has a loose bang now. It won't stay up cause it's too short! I think he's self-conscious about it. Sometimes I see him glaring at it in the mirror!"

**3:39 PM – Polly:**

"What'cha doing Polly?" Trucy wondered, looking over his shoulder as he read through some papers.

"Well, I got a little curious so I was looking through some of Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright's old case files. You know they're both legends in the courtroom, right?"

"Sounds boring! Why don't we do something a bit more interesting?"

"But this is interesting. Look. Did you know one time Mr. Wright ended up defending Mr. Edgeworth? Against Mr. Edgeworth's old mentor too."

"Really?" Trucy looked at the file more closely.

"Yeah," Apollo paused to read more, then froze up. His eye started to twitch in disbelief. That can't be right… Can it…?

"What's the matter?" Trucy cocked her head seeing Apollo's strange reaction. Apollo read over the paragraph on more time.

"Er… Well it says here that Mr. Wright cross-examined a parrot…" Apollo muttered in a shame. And Phoenix was his mentor...

"A parrot? Aww, parrots are so cute!" Trucy took the page from him, "Oh look, and its name was Polly! You were the parrot, weren't you Polly?"

Apollo turned to her slowly. There was an awkward silence.

"D-do I look like a parrot to you…?"

**3:48 PM – Parrot:**

Apollo sighed and rubbed his temples as Trucy bounced up to her father with a wide grin.

"So Daddy," Trucy began, "Is it true you had to cross-examine Polly once? I didn't know you had met so long ago!" she cheered.

Phoenix raised his brow and stared at her blankly for a long moment. "Huh?"

"Trucy! I told you already, I'm not a parrot!" Apollo barked from the background.

**4:26 PM – Normal:**

Edgeworth sat back down on the couch and thought to himself for a while. It was only his second day staying here – it was strange how fast he seemed to have gotten used to it. Everyone treated him as if he was a part of this strange family.

_It almost seems… Normal._

Suddenly, Trucy burst into the room, running up to Phoenix who was watering Charley.

"Look what I found, Daddy!" She held up a tiny metal cylinder object with a switch, the size of a finger, with a mini bulb at the end. "What is it?" she wondered, examining every inch of it.

"Oh, that? It's just a laser pointer. We used to use them sometimes in court. I thought I'd lost that years ago," Phoenix explained.

"Really?" Trucy turned around, "Hey Polly, come here!" she called. After a second, Apollo emerged from the kitchen.

"What is it?" he wondered. Trucy aimed the pointer at him and flipped the switch with a huge grin. The light flicked on, hitting Apollo directly in the eye. He yipped and turned away.

"W-what was that!? R-right in my eye too! You could have blinded me, you know!" Apollo snapped.

"Oops! Well I was trying to see if this laser pointer actually worked!" Trucy scratched her head innocently.

"So why did you have to try it out on me!?"

Edgeworth looked away from the scene and smiled.

_Alright – maybe I should retract that previous statement._

* * *

...


	3. Day 3 - September 19th

**Author's Note: Here we are, day 3! ...Out of 100... XD. I listened to the new Ace Attorney 5 soundtrack as I wrote this! Ahh. But anyways, here it is! I was having a little trouble on this one. Sometimes I feel like these seem like they're trying to hard... Ugh. Also, I don't speak or know very much German at all, so if I made any mistakes, please don't hesitate to let me know so I can correct it. I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. Thanks so much to everyone!**

* * *

Day 3: Tuesday, September 19th: Unwanted Guests

…

**9:17 AM – Knock:**

Edgeworth stretched out his arms and yawned. Apollo and Trucy had already left the house, and Edgeworth took the time to ponder once more.

Today was his third day here, and he still had no luck of finding a permanent living space. He never imagined it would be this difficult – and tomorrow he has work.

Phoenix moaned and flipped over as he continued to sleep on the couch. Edgeworth focused in on him and smiled until a knock came from the door.

Edgeworth blinked up, but before he could even think about it – the simple knock quickly turned into a hasty array of banging.

Phoenix growled lightly and flipped over again, shoving the pillow over his head. Edgeworth stood up and swiftly made his way to the door and opened it.

The man didn't even looked at Edgeworth as he let himself in and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. He shook him and slapped him on the back.

"Nick~! How ya' been, dude! It's been like, forever!" came an all too familiar high-pitched voice, "Nice place you got here, Nick! I'm surprised! You know, I would have never-"

"Umm… Larry?" Edgeworth finally interrupted.

**9:20 AM – N-no!:**

"Edgey!? Is that you!?" Larry gasped. He took a step back and finally got a good look at him. "Man, what are you doing here!? It's been like, forever! I could have sworn this was Nick's place!"

Edgeworth furrowed his brow. "It is Larry. But could you keep your voice down this early in the morning? Besides, why are you even-"

"What!?" Larry exclaimed, ignoring Edgeworth's words, "So this _is_ Nick's place!? But then you-" Larry suddenly took a moment to put his hand on his chin. He looked up to think for a moment. "Aha! So you're living together now, huh? I always knew it! You sly dog, Edgey! So, how did you confess!?" Larry looked at him with sparking eyes and a wide grin.

"Larry I – wait what? Confess-… W-what!? N-no! You have it all wrong!" his cheeks were suddenly on fire.

**9:28 AM – Thing:**

Edgeworth brushed off the redness in his face and took the time to explain everything to Larry.

"Hah!" Larry continued, "You say that like your house just happened to burn down! Don't worry, Edgey! You can trust me with your secrets!"

Edgeworth's eye twitched.

Why did he even bother?

He crossed his arms; eyes closed, and tapped his finger relentlessly.

"It _did_ just happen to burn down, Larry. And there is no secret. I'm only staying here until I find a new place to live." And he wasn't even going to bother addressing what was wrong with that last statement of his.

"A likely story," Larry deemed, throwing himself down next to Edgeworth, "It's okay though! You don't gotta be so shy about it!"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. He already knew convincing this guy was a lost cause.

"By the way, Edgey…" Larry's voice firmed up in seriousness, "I've been wondering… Just what is that _thing_ on the couch?"

**9:31 AM – Congratulations:**

"What's all the noise?" Phoenix yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes, only to open them to someone being three inches in front of his face, examining him thoroughly. "L-Larry…?"

Larry continued to stare for a long time. He looked back to Edgeworth, then back to Phoenix once more. Suddenly, he slapped him on the back.

"Congratulations, man! Both of you!" he cheered.

Phoenix blinked at Edgeworth.

Edgeworth's face said it all;

_'Please kill me'._

**9:39 AM – Amount:**

Phoenix rolled his arm and turned his attention back to Larry, who was fiddling around with the trinkets lying around the room.

"So how much do you need?" Phoenix began.

Larry cocked his head. "I don't know what you mean, man!"

"You need money, right?"

Larry blinked at him. It took him quite a bit to realize what he was implying.

"Hey, shuddup! Can't I just come down here to say hello to my buddies without a reason!?"

There was a long silence.

"…So how much are we talking?"

**10:43 AM – Bet:**

Larry was too busy ogling over the waitresses in the café to eat his expensive breakfast. Edgeworth, on the other hand, immediately took his first bite – and very much wished he hadn't.

T-this food… What was the word to describe it…?

...Bad? Horrendous? Terrible? Ghastly? Dreadful? A crime to humanity? All of the above?

Did this seriously cost this much…? No wonder they were the only customers here...

Edgeworth glanced over to Phoenix, who hadn't ordered anything – which was strange considering he usually ate a ton for breakfast.

"Larry," Phoenix finally spoke, "I'll make you a bet. If you eat all the food on your plate, I'll pay for it." Edgeworth looked at him and noticed a diabolical smirk on his face.

Larry perked up and turned his attention. "Seriously? You should know better than to make a bet like that with me, Nick!" Larry finally picked up his fork and took a huge bite of his omelet.

He froze – his face became a viridian. He made an _'urping'_ sound as he swallowed the contents in his mouth.

There was a long silence, only interrupted by Phoenix snickering quietly.

Larry stared at his food blankly, then looked up. He turned to Edgeworth.

"So, you're paying for me, right Edgey?" he smiled.

**11:08 PM – Idiots:**

"Bah! No matter how cute the ladies were, that place isn't worth the pain in my wallet or stomach!" Larry stomped down the street with Phoenix and Edgeworth walking behind. He suddenly swirled around, his eyes glittering excitedly. "Anyways! Let's get back to the good stuff, shall we? How long has this been going on? I mean, you two. From the moment we all met, I always figured you two would-"

The other two blocked out Larry as he rambled on and smiled obliviously. Phoenix raised is brow and looked at Edgeworth.

"What's he talking about?" he whispered. Edgeworth looked away and mumbled sheepishly. He felt his cheeks growing hot again.

"He thinks we're… Together… You know, like…" Edgeworth trailed off, hoping Phoenix would get the hint.

Phoenix shifted his hands into his pockets. "Oh. Is that so?"

Edgeworth sighed and finally looked back up to both of them. His eye twitched as he stared at them.

"Why are you both smiling like that now-!?" Edgeworth barked, "You're both idiots!"

**2:14 PM – Scary:**

Phoenix went out briefly to pick up more grape juice, leaving Larry and Edgeworth alone in the apartment.

Seriously… How much of that stuff does he drink?

Larry was messing around with two connected hoops, trying hopelessly to get them separated somehow. Edgeworth sighed.

Maybe if he ignored it – it would just go away.

If he just prayed hard enough...

The door abruptly swung open, with Trucy hopping inside.

"I'm home-!" she cheered, but stopped immediately seeing Larry, who had almost instantly appeared in front of her face - examining her head to toe.

"W-whoa! You sure are cute! I never knew Nick had a long lost sister! Or perhaps you're his cousin? I guess it doesn't really matter though!" Larry put his arm around Trucy's shoulder and smiled. Trucy just blinked at him, not sure what to do. "My names Larry Butz! And who might you be, beautiful young miss?"

Edgeworth put his face in his palm.

Larry has got to be at least twice her age…

And of all people to hit on...

Suddenly, a demonic aura took over the atmosphere. There was an invisible blackness lurking about, sending a chill down everyone's spine. Everyone froze. Larry turned around slowly, terrified to see what it was coming from.

Behind him was Phoenix, smiling so twistedly that Edgeworth thought his glasses would shatter. It was almost blinding.

Phoenix put his hand on Larry's shoulder gently.

His face twitched, a vein poking out from his forehead - despite the smile he continued to bear.

"Please kindly remove your arm from my daughter."

**2:21 PM – Relief:**

"What!?" Larry jumped back. "You have a daughter-!? Then you two-"

Oh no, no, no. Edgeworth knew exactly where that was going.

"Larry," Edgeworth hissed, interrupting him. "Don't you have somewhere else to be? You know, like a job?"

Larry looked at Edgeworth blankly for a long time, making Edgeworth uncomfortable. He titled his head.

"What times is it?" he asked.

"About 2:22…"

"…"

"…"

"Darn it, Edgey! Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I'm late! I'm late!" Larry cried, running around like a decapitated chicken.

Edgeworth hit himself on the forehead with his palm. So he really did have a job to go to…?

"Sorry guys! I have to go! Don't worry though, the Butz will return! Promise!" he called out before darting out of the apartment.

Edgeworth sighed in relief, but then looked back up to the door.

_Please… If there really is a god out there… I pray that is a promise he won't keep..._

**2:27 PM – Uh:**

There was a long silence.

"Uh, who was that?" Trucy finally spoke up.

"…An idiot," Phoenix and Edgeworth declared at the same time.

**2:54 PM – Cranes:**

Thank god that was over with.

At least the day couldn't get any worse now.

Edgeworth shook off the horrifying thoughts and moved from the kitchen into the living room. There, he noticed Trucy twiddling with a thin piece of paper.

"What are you doing, Trucy?" Edgeworth wondered.

"Well, I'm supposed to be making paper cranes… But I'm not very good!" she kept her gaze focused on her folds, "Oh, I know!" she beamed up, "Why don't you help me, Mr. Edgeworth!?"

"Um, er… Well it's just…" Suddenly he was getting a lot of bad memories.

"Come on, please?" Trucy pleaded with a smile, "I bet you're a lot better than me!"

Edgeworth looked down slightly. He sighed lightly. "Well… Alright." He sat down beside her. She handed him a clean piece of paper and watched him carefully. Her eyes were filled with excitement and anticipation.

Edgeworth took a deep breath. What was he so worried about? It was just a paper crane. Yeah - that's right. It's a piece of cake.

He began folding it, pressing the creases down carefully. "You start out by folding it this way, then move on to fold it over back…" he explained. Trucy nodded along with a smile. He continued to dialog as he folded away.

I-it seemed to be working. Edgeworth started going faster now.

He can do this!

He continued, folding one after shape after the other. He finally finished and presented his finished product proudly to Trucy. "And that's all there is to it."

Trucy stared at it blankly.

There was a long pause.

"Um, what is it?" she mumbled.

Edgeworth felt his nerves shoot back and his heart drop. He went and took another look at what he had just made.

It looked as though a wad of paper had gotten run over by a semi-truck or two…

Was it even possible to make paper look like that...?

"Uh… Well… It's…" Edgeworth trailed off.

A loud cackle burst in the background.

Edgeworth growled and threw the paper down to the floor.

"Shut up, Wright!"

**3:36 PM – Ugh:**

Apollo opened up the door and slumped in, hanging his head down and sighing loudly.

"Is something wrong?" Edgeworth raised his brow. Apollo glanced up to him, but sunk down again.

"I just had court today is all…"

"Oh... Did you lose?" he wondered.

"N-no… I won…" Apollo trembled off. Edgeworth blinked at him. Then why was he so depressed? Apollo continued. "It's just, you see-"

The door swung open again, slamming against the wall.

Seriously, can no one open the door like a normal human being?

"Herr Forehead!" A strange blond man came cheering in, his skin a glowing bronze, "It's rude to run off when people are talking to you! Wie gemein!" He strode up to Apollo with a glittering aura. For a second, Edgeworth swore he saw sparkles around his gleaming face.

"H-how did you get in-!? H-have you been following me this entire time!?" Apollo snapped, jumping up away from the man.

"Well you just ran off right after the trial was over! You did so well, I can't believe you beat me again! Erstaunlich!" He praised, happy about that fact for some reason, "Come on, Herr Forehead, tell me your secret!"

_J-just what was going on…? Is the world going mad?_

He looked back to the strange man as he pranced around.

Edgeworth cringed.

_...Ugh._

**3:45 PM – Cheater:**

"Oh! Klavier, what are you doing here?" Trucy asked gleefully when she walked into the room.

"Ah! Fräulein! Your brother seems to be ignoring me," he pointed over to Apollo, who had his face sunk in his hands on the couch.

"Polly! That isn't very nice!" she scolded, "You should be nicer to your guests!" She put her hand on her hips and glared at him.

"Yeah… If he was actually a guest…" Apollo grumbled.

Klavier finally turned to notice Edgeworth sitting on the cough as he glared in disarray. He gasped and jumped back.

"Was ist das? The chief prosecutor!? Here?" Klavier swung back toward Apollo, "So, you've been cheating on me! Oh, how could you Herr Forehead?"

"Someone kill me…" Apollo muttered.

**3:56 PM – Yeah…:**

"I think I'll be going…" Edgeworth mumbled under his breath and began making a dart to his room.

"Ah! Wait, häuptling!" Klavier stopped him. Edgeworth turned back around hesitantly. "You see, I'm a prosecutor as well, and I'm so privileged to be in your presence. I just can't believe that Herr Forehead was cheating and getting tips from you to beat me!"

"Oh… Is that what you meant by that…?" Edgeworth looked away. He made sure not to give direct eye contact at any time.

_Is_ that what he meant…?

He wasn't so sure.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Klavier Gavin – of the Gavinners. It's an extreme honor." He bowed gracefully. "I am also Herr Forehead's greatest rival!"

"...Miles Edgeworth. It's a pleasure to meet you," Edgeworth returned to bow, but wasn't sure much else to say.

He definitely wasn't about to asked just what in the world the Gavinners were…

**4:07 PM – Dinner:**

Phoenix blinked at Klavier when he walked in.

"Oh. It's just you." He said blandly.

Edgeworth twitched. D-does that mean this wasn't the first time this has happened?

This house was getting bad for his heart…

"Guten tag, Mr. Wright," Klavier greeted. Phoenix looked to Apollo, who had has face flat down on the coffee table.

Phoenix smirked.

"Well, it's getting a bit late. I know, why don't you stay for dinner?" Phoenix offered.

Apollo shot up, glaring at Phoenix and shaking his head, as well as motioning his hands left to right relentlessly.

"Ah, are you sure? It's not too much trouble?" Klavier asked, eyes glowing. Phoenix looked back at Apollo, obviously seeing his signs of desperate disapproval.

Phoenix smiled brightly – but at Apollo, not Klavier. "Of course not. You can stay - we'd love to have you."

Apollo fell over.

"Danke!" Klavier exclaimed.

This time, Apollo's face wasn't the only one that turned blue.

Edgeworth sunk back.

_This is going to be a long night…_

**4:45 PM – Troll:**

Aside from Klavier rambling on about god-knows-what, the only other thing that could be heard at the dinner table was Phoenix snickering wildly like a mad man.

**5:02 PM – Attorneys:**

"I'll see you in court again soon, Herr Forehead!" Klavier assured him before leaving the Wright Anything Agency.

"C-can't wait…" Apollo made sure to lock the door tight.

Edgeworth dropped himself on the couch, and was followed by Phoenix, who sat next to him.

"Honestly… How did that guy become a prosecutor?" Edgeworth shuttered. He was almost ashamed of his profession in that moment. He looked back up to Phoenix, who was still smirking proudly.

"On second thought," Edgeworth sighed, "The better question is how _you_ became a defence attorney…"

**8:29 PM – …:**

Edgeworth sat on the bed in Phoenix's room and thought to himself.

…

…

…

_…What a long day._

* * *

...


	4. Day 4 - September 20th

**Author's Note: I want to take another moment to thank everyone who has reviewed and read this! I'm so happy that all of you have enjoyed reading this! So thank you! All your support has made me a happy happy person :D! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as well!**

* * *

Day 4: Wednesday, September 20th: Courtroom Catastrophe

…

**7:02 AM – Spill:**

They both stared down at it blankly.

"…S-sorry," Edgeworth finally whispered.

"...It's okay," Phoenix assured him.

But the silence continued due to one question that swarmed both of their minds as they glared down at the fresh tea stain on the couch;

…Where was Phoenix going to sleep now?

**7:08 AM – Sleepover:**

Phoenix removed the stained cushion from the couch. He then turned to Edgeworth, who was looking at the floor as he sat across from him.

"Really, don't worry so much about it. It's not like you meant to trip and spill your tea on the couch. Besides, it'll only take a day to get cleaned up. Until then, I could just sleep with Trucy or something," he explained.

"Yeah! It'd be like a sleepover!" Trucy cheered from the background as she ate her breakfast.

Edgeworth sighed. "Wright, you and I both know you won't fit in her bed. And the other couch is much too small for you to sleep on as well."

Phoenix put his finger on his chin. "Well, I guess I could always sleep with Apollo."

An immediate fit of coughing broke out from the dining table.

"W-what-!?" Apollo choked, his face flaming red.

**7:23 AM – Opponent:**

Trucy continued to slap Apollo on the back gleefully, despite the fact he had stopped choking over five minutes ago.

Phoenix shifted his hands in his pockets and dropped himself next to Edgeworth.

"Anyways, we'll deal with this whole issue when the time comes," Phoenix smiled at him.

Edgeworth glanced up at him.

But both of them knew for a fact that there was only one place for him to sleep.

Edgeworth shot his gaze somewhere else as quickly as he could.

"You have work today, right?" Phoenix continued and looked back to Edgeworth.

"Oh," Edgewoth blinked up. That's right, he did. He'd almost forgot, "Actually, I have court today. I got the file about a week ago… But I was so distracted I haven't even gotten to glance at it."

Edgeworth sighed. How armature of him.

"Ah!" Apollo gasped, "That's right! I do too." But after yesterday, Apollo had completely forgotten about the case that was sprung on him at the last minute.

Apollo quickly fished through the bag at his side and pulled out the file.

Oh god. Please – let the prosecutor be anyone but Klavier…

"So who are you against?" Phoenix snickered as he examined Apollo's face.

Apollo glared at him, lip curled.

He ripped open the envelope and let his eyes wander the papers. He reached the line _'The assigned prosecutor to this case is…' _and froze.

His face was filled with disbelief. He looked up blankly.

Was this a joke?

"So, it's Klavier, I presume?" Phoenix smirked.

"…N-no," Apollo stuttered. He looked back down to make sure he was reading it right.

"Then who is it?" Trucy titled her head.

"The prosecutor on this case is-…"

He stayed silent.

"...Is?"

**7:26 AM – Is…?:**

"…Miles Edgeworth," Apollo squeaked.

There was a long silence. Everyone turned to Edgeworth.

"Huh?" Edgeworth blinked.

Phoenix bit his lip.

**7:31 AM – Bully:**

It was true. Edgeworth's and Apollo's files matched in perfect harmony.

Apollo dropped his head face down on the table. His aura drooped into a blue fog.

"Well, um," Edgeworth began, trying to break the awkwardness, "Good luck today. Let's both do our best."

"…C-can I switch professions?" Apollo moaned.

"Don't say that – it's not like you've already lost—" he tried to assure him.

"You really think I have a chance?" Apollo looked up to him, still glum.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't even looked at the file."

Apollo picked his head back up, his gaze slightly filled with hope now.

But suddenly, Phoenix broke into a cackle. His was all that they could hear.

Apollo looked to him and sunk back down.

Edgeworth glared at Phoenix, eye twitching. He grabbed him by the ear without hesitation and yanked on it.

"Ow, ow!" Phoenix yipped.

"Oh? What's so funny, Wright?" Edgeworth growled, a demonic aura piercing at him.

"N-n-nothing," Phoenix stammered, trying to beam an innocent smile through the pain, "I-I was just thinking about the time you tried to make a paper crane – OW –!"

Edgeworth yanked him even harder.

**8:12 AM – Glare:**

Trucy was now gone, having left for school - leaving only Apollo, Edgeworth, and Phoenix to enjoy the awkward atmosphere.

"Well, I guess I should get ready to go," Apollo sighed and began making his way to his room.

Phoenix smirked. "You know, you might as well—"

Edgeworth shot him a scowl.

Phoenix shut up.

**8:19 AM – Nice:**

"Honestly, Wright. Would it kill you to be nice for a change?" Edgeworth sighed.

Phoenix looked up at the ceiling, finger on his chin.

"What if I said 'yes'? Would that be okay?" he smiled.

Edgeworth stared at Phoenix's cheerful smile. "…Y-you're something else, you know that, right?"

**8:34 AM – Crybaby:**

"Have fun you two," Phoenix chuckled as Apollo and Edgeworth were walking out the door.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him.

"Really, that guy..." Edgeworth grumbled as the two began to walk

Apollo scratched his head. "Actually, I'm kind of used to it by now. But I'm really surprised you know how to deal with him so well."

Edgeworth sighed. "I'm a bit surprised myself honestly. He never used to be like that."

"Really?" Apollo wondered, "He's been that way ever since I've known him. How was he like before?"

Edgeworth looked back to Apollo and thought for a moment. How could he describe what Phoenix was like before?

…What was the word he was looking for?

But before he realized it, he had already replied;

"A crybaby."

**9:35 AM – Visit:**

Court wasn't scheduled to start for another twenty five minutes, so Edgeworth went up to his office in the prosecutor's department.

It felt like a century since he'd been here.

But before he could even sit to think, a knock came from his door.

He went over to open it, only to be greeted by an all too cheerful voice.

"Guten morgen, häuptling!" Klavier bowed to him gracefully, "I heard you were here today, so I thought I'd visit! I also hear you are going against Herr Forhead! Wei aufrgend!"

"Yeah…" Edgeworth stood there stiffly.

_God… Why…_

**9:39 AM – Nope:**

Edgeworth was starting to wonder how Apollo didn't throw himself out a window.

He tried his best to focus on his files as he sat at his desk and Klavier continued to ramble, but it was impossible.

Suddenly, another knock came from the door.

Edgeworth sighed in relief.

Thank god.

"Excuse me," Edgeworth bowed his head politely and made his way to the door.

He opened it up for the second time, only to be faced with a man wearing a light blue cap and a beaming grin.

Edgeworth's eye twitched.

He slammed the door in his face without further ado.

**9:42 AM – Reason:**

"Well, that was mean," Phoenix rubbed his nose and dropped himself on the couch across from Klavier.

"Ah! Guten tag, Mr. Wright," Klavier smiled.

"Wright," Edgeworth snapped, "Why are you even here?"

"What?" he smiled innocently, "It gets so boring home all alone. Besides, I hardly get to come over to the prosecutor's side of the building. It's like an adventure."

"…You came here to make fun of us at today's trial, didn't you?"

Phoenix snickered. "Of course not."

**9:50 AM – Profession:**

"Anyways… I better be going now," Edgeworth picked up all his papers and made his way for the door.

"Wait for us, häuptling! We're coming to watch," Klavier beamed.

"Right…" he sighed.

Suddenly, Edgeworth was questioning a change in profession as well.

**10:03 AM – Ready:**

The gavel slammed and rung throughout the room.

"Court is now in session. Is the defence ready?" the judge asked.

"T-the d-defence is r-ready, y-your honor," Apollo chattered.

"Umm. Mr. Justice? Is everything alright?" he blinked.

"F-FINE-! I'm fine! I'm just cold! But I'm ready! And fine!" Apollo stammered, his face becoming pale. His legs were ready to give in.

"Er, right. Well, there is no need to yell, Mr. Justice," the judge coughed, "Anyways… Is the prosecution ready?"

Laughter began to rise from two distinct voices on the benches.

"Ready… You're honor…" Edgeworth muttered.

**10:47 AM – Evidence:**

"Objection!" Apollo shouted, "Every time the witness mentions the word _'knife'_, they twitch slightly at the shoulder!"

"Objection!" Edgeworth countered, "That is invalid evidence!"

There was an awkward silence. Apollo blinked at Edgeworth.

"Umm," Apollo rubbed his neck, "What do you mean?"

Edgeworth almost fell over. So, this was the reason he was so proud of that _'perceiving'_ thing of his?

"…You can't use twitching as evidence… The only evidence accepted at court is that of physical value and has been run through the judge prior… That's just ridiculous to consider that proof… Not to mention illegal."

"Huh…" the judge nodded, "That's a valid point, Mr. Edgeworth! Just because our witness twitched doesn't mean a thing!"

"W-what!?" Apollo cried, "B-but what about all the other times!? You never had a problem with me using that as evidence before, your honor!"

"Well…" the judge took a moment to think, "That one prosecutor never had an issue with it… What was his name? Mr. Gaven?"

Apollo's banged his head on the desk.

**11:17 AM – W-wait:**

_Don't worry Apollo! Okay, so you can't use your bracelet? So what? I didn't even know this did anything when I became an attorney! You know this guy's lying, so there must be a way to get him to crack! You've got this! Don't give up!_

"Well… If the defence has nothing futher to add – I suppose we should end the cross-examination—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Apollo roared.

Edgeworth flinched back in shock, along with the judge.

"M-Mr. Justice!? W-what is it? What's with the outburst!?" the judge gawked.

"W-wait! I-I umm… Give me a second to think…"

"W-well that's certainly no reason to shout like a mad man!"

**11:24 AM – Roar:**

"Well… We've certainly been able to establish why you're called the 'Roar' of the courtroom, Mr. Justice," the judge deemed.

"Y-you really think so?" Apollo scratched his head.

"Yes," the judge nodded, "Unfortunately, that is about the only thing you've been able to establish throughout the trial."

Apollo's hair fell down.

This must be the record for fastest trial completed.

"I now hereby declare the defendant—…"

**11:25 AM – Matta!:**

"Hold it!" a voice shouted.

**11:26 AM - Intervene:**

The courtroom froze.

"W-who said that!? Just now!? That voice…" the judge gawked.

"I did."

Everyone turned their attention to a man standing next to Apollo with a smug smile.

"W-Wright!?" Edgeworth barked. "W-what do you think you're doing!?"

"The defence is far from done," Phoenix deemed. Apollo looked at him, sweating bullets. "I request further testimony about the knife in question."

"M-Mr. Wright? Is that you?" The judge blinked, "Well, this has certainly taken a strange turn… But I'm afraid that—"

"The prosecution has no problem with this!" a fourth voice shouted.

"W-what!?" Edgeworth gasped, swirling around to see who in the world said that.

"M-Mr. Gavin!? Y-you're here too!?" the judge exclaimed, staring at Klavier who was now next to Edgeworth. "W-well, I suppose if the prosecution has no issues with it…"

"W-wait, your honor. This man isn't…" Edgeworth began.

But it was too late. The gavel was pounded. "Please testify further, about the knife in question, witness."

Edgeworth sunk back.

_W-what just… What just happened…?_

**1:06 PM – Innocence:**

"This trial has been one of the strangest I've had in quite some time. In fact, I quite enjoyed myself," the judge smiled, "However, it's time to declare the verdict."

The judge stayed silent.

"Your honor?" Edgeworth wondered.

"Oh! Well, I was just waiting for someone to shout _'hold it!'_ or something!"

"T-that won't be necessary… Your honor…" Apollo mumbled.

"Well then! I hereby, this time for real, declare our defendant – Guilty!"

Apollo sunk down and glanced at Phoenix.

There was a long silence once more.

"You know Mr. Wright," Apollo sighed, "I thought you intervened because you thought my client was really innocent…"

Phoenix looked at him and smiled with a shrug.

"What made you think that?" he chuckled.

**2:30 PM – Stalk:**

"Don't beat yourself up too much," Edgeworth tried cheering Apollo up, "I've lost my share of cases too."

He glared at Phoenix, who smiled innocently at him.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Besides, I lost to a genius anyways," Apollo smiled faintly.

"I thought you did great, Herr Forehead!" Klavier exclaimed, jumping out of thin air.

Phoenix, Edgeworth, and Apollo stumbled backward, frozen stiff.

"W-were you following us home!?" Apollo snapped.

**2:47 PM – Camera:**

"You guys are home!" Trucy cheered, "So how did court go today?" she wondered.

"Don't worry," Phoenix smiled at her, "I got the whole thing on tape for us to watch and remember for years to come. You can see for yourself." Phoenix laughed.

"Y-you did what!?" Apollo barked.

"That's illegal, you idiot!" Edgeworth barked with him.

**3:01 PM – Revenge:**

"I'm going to regret asking this… But why in god's name is there a camera in your hat…?" Edgeworth's eye twitched.

"Well, you never know when these things might come in handy," Phoenix replied casually.

"…Right. So it's in that button? Can I see it?" Edgeworth asked. Phoenix raised his brow for a moment.

"Sure," he agreed. He took his hat off and removed the button. He then handed it to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth examined it for a while. He then stood up, and Phoenix watched him curiously.

Suddenly, Edgeworth dropped the button on the floor and smashed it with his foot as hard as he could.

"W-what-!?" Phoenix stammered.

The button shattered into a million pieces, along with the camera.

"Idiot," Edgeworth hissed and stomped off.

**5:36 PM – Right:**

"Oh, that's right, Daddy," Trucy remembered and put her fork down, "Don't we still have to figure out where you're going to sleep for the night?"

Edgeworth and Apollo both began choking at the same time.

"Oh… Right," Phoenix put his finger on his chin.

"W-Wright," Edgeworth coughed. He adjusted his voice and conjured up all his courage. "S-since it's only for one night, I suppose you can just sleep with me. It's your bed anyways. B-besides! It's not weird or anything… I mean, we used to sleep with each other all the time as kids, right?"

Edgeworth's cheeks were glowing a bright pink. He tried desperately to look away.

Oh god. What did he just say?

What did he just suggest!?

Phoenix tilted his head. "I thought you didn't remember anything from back then."

Edgeworth froze up. "S-shut up!"

**6:11 PM – Nerves:**

It was only for one night. Besides – what he said was true. Phoenix and Edgeworth, along with Larry, used to have sleepovers all the time as children. They would try and stay up all night, but always ended up falling fast asleep next to each other.

I-it wasn't weird then, so why should it be now?

But Phoenix wasn't as handsom—

Old… Yes old. He wasn't as old as he was back then…

S-so who cares right!?

"Are you okay?" Phoenix voice pierced from behind.

"I'M FINE!" Edgeworth shouted.

There was a long pause.

…W-why did he shout like that!?

Phoenix chewed on his lip, trying to subside the laughter that was already coming loose.

"Dammit, Wright! Stop laughing! It's all your fault anyways!"

**9:15 PM – Night:**

The evening went too fast and too slow all together. And now – it was that time.

M-maybe he'll just sleep on the floor.

But it was too late for that. He could hear Phoenix shuffling around in the room as he lay in bed. He made sure to keep his gaze focused entirely on the wall he was facing.

His mind and insides were going insane.

"You know, I'm not that fat. You can take up more than an inch," Phoenix joked as he stared at Edgeworth, who was on the verge of falling off the bed.

"Maybe I like sleeping like this…" Edgeworth grumbled, averting his gaze at all costs. Phoenix laughed faintly and finally climbed onto the bed.

Before Edgeworth knew it, the lights were off and the room became silent at they both laid there.

Still, his heart wouldn't stop pounding.

…Sleep was out of the question at this point.

**11: 38 PM – Sleep:**

Phoenix laid stiffly on the bed.

Maybe if he didn't move… Edgeworth would believe that he was actually sleeping – and that his heart wasn't pounding out of control.

Little did he realize, that on the other side of the bed – Edgeworth was having the same conversation in his mind.

But through the panic and disarray of it all - keeping their backs sharply turned and telling themselves how childish they were being - and holding a breath they didn't realize they were... Somehow, they managed to close their eyes and drift off to sleep.

And suddenly the rest off the world just fell back into place.

* * *

...


	5. Day 5 - September 21st

**Author's Note: Ah! I'm so sorry! As many of you probably noticed, this is still chapter 5. I realized that my previous chapter 5 had backed me up in a corner, and I got severely writer's blocked (grrr)! So - I decided it was probably best for me to re-write the chapter. I'm so sorry! And I'm also sorry the updates have been taking a bit long :( ...(*hits my own wrist*)**

**Well... As far as this new chapter 5 goes, it is basically the same concept as the last - however, many of the stories are now different. Once again, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! I hope, for those who decide to re-read this regardless, can enjoy it just as much as the last! Thank you so much for your patients! **

**And once again - I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Day 5: Thursday, September 21st: Hardly Working

…

**7:01 AM – Tired:**

"…"

"…"

"Um," Apollo finally racked up the courage to speak, "I take it you two didn't sleep so well…?" he blinked at Phoenix's and Edgeworth's bloodshot eyes.

The tenseness in the atmosphere only heightened – the two's aura's swirling up. They both turned to Apollo, twitching a wicked smiled.

"What makes you say that?" they both shot with a bone chilling expression.

"N-n-never mind…" Apollo gulped.

What ever happened – it wasn't worth losing his life over to find out.

**7:12 AM – Asleep:**

"Daddy!" Trucy pouted, "Don't go back to sleep already! It's time for breakfast! Come on, wake up!" She shook Phoenix back and forth as he was sprawled out on the couch in deep sleep.

Trucy put her hands on her hips. "Mr. Edgeworth – can you give me a hand?"

There was no response. Trucy cocked her head and finally turned to him.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Trucy cried, "Not you too! Now isn't the time for sleep!"

Trucy crossed her arms, looking at both Phoenix and Edgeworth who were fast asleep on opposite couches.

"Polly! Come help me wake these two up!"

"No thanks…" Apollo mumbled, "I, for one, value my life…"

**7:25 AM – Bed:**

"Honestly, you two! Were you two up all night? You should take better care of yourselves, you know! Sleep is important," Trucy lectured as they all sat at the table for breakfast.

Phoenix rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Sorry, Trucy. I guess I just didn't sleep well on an unfamiliar bed," he laughed.

There was a long pause.

Apollo turned to Phoenix.

"B-but it's your bed…"

**7:29 AM – Coffee:**

Apollo became eerily quiet after Phoenix's fork mysteriously managed to almost take out his eye.

Edgeworth rubbed his temples. He had work in about an hour and felt like he was going to fall over any second now.

"You don't happen to have any coffee, do you?" Edgeworth asked.

"Ah – no," Trucy replied, "See, Daddy has had some really bad experiences with coffee in the past! So we try not to keep it in the house," she laughed.

"Oh. I see."

_Nope. Not going to ask…_

**7:51 AM – Uncle:**

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth, I was wondering..." Trucy began as she bounced up toward him.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Well, do you think I could call you uncle?" she beamed with excitement.

"Why would you want to do that?" his voice cracked.

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth is just too formal, you know? You're family now! So I think uncle fits a lot better than mister!"

Edgeworth rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… I suppose if—"

"No, no, Trucy," Phoenix interrupted, "Uncle doesn't fit him at all. Why don't you try calling him Mommy?" he smirked.

Edgeworth scowled at him, vein now pocking out from his temple.

"Would you like to repeat that?" he hissed with a black aura.

**7:56 AM – Mommy:**

"Oh come now, Edgeworth. Lighten up," Phoenix teased, "Uncle just doesn't fit you. And you can't be Daddy because that spot's taken. I think you'd fit much better as a Mommy. Just think about it—"

Edgeworth felt another vein pop out of his forehead – and without even realizing it, he hurled the nearest object he could find in Phoenix's direction, which – in the unfortunately odd circumstance – just so happened to be a searing hot mug of coffee.

**8:00 AM – Splat:**

_~SPLAT~_

Everyone gawked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"D-Daddy?" Trucy stammered, blinking at her father's shocked and coffee stained face.

Even Edgeworth was in shock.

_What did I just do—?_

**7:23 AM – Burn:**

"T-that was just uncalled for…" Phoenix whined, wiping off the coffee on his face with a towel, "I never thought that would ever happen to be again…"

Edgeworth kept his arms crossed and tapped his finger up and down angrily. "I'd apologize if you didn't deserve it," he growled.

"Oh come on," Phoenix smiled, "You have to admit it was a little funny."

Edgeworth shot him a scowl.

Suddenly, Apollo wandered in from his room and adjusted his tie – only to stop in his tracks seeing Phoenix drenching with coffee.

"D-do I want to know what just happened…?" Apollo murmured.

**7:31 AM – Strange:**

Phoenix continued to try and dry off all the coffee on his hair, skin, and clothing.

There was an awkward silence as all four sat on the couch.

"Er…" Apollo finally began, "Why was there coffee on the table anyways…?"

Like Trucy said earlier – they didn't have any coffee in this house…

So then, how did it get there…?

Trucy blinked up at him. "You know, I'm not really sure!"

**8:06 AM – Quiet:**

"Bye Uncle Edgeworth! Bye Polly! Have fun at work!" Trucy waved to them as she began to walk down toward the other end of the hallway.

Phoenix stood behind them, hair now wet from a fresh shower, with a towel wrapped around his neck. He smirked.

"Yeah, and don't—"

But before Phoenix could even finish his sentence, Edgeworth swirled around and grabbed him by the ear.

"You. Shut it," Edgeworth hissed.

**9:34 AM – Couch:**

Edgeworth shuffled through the paper work at his desk that had piled up during his absence. He grabbed his fountain pen and began his work.

"Having fun?" a voice teased.

Edgeworth jumped back in his seat, a chill running down his spine.

"Wright!?" Edgeworth barked, "How did you get in here!?"

"The door, silly," he smiled innocently.

Edgeworth sighed and looked back down to his work. "Do you plan on following me to work every day…?"

"No. Only on special occasions," Phoenix beamed and stood up.

"Right… Look Wright, I'm busy so if you could just—" Edgeworth looked back up from his desk to Phoenix. His eye twitched.

"D-Did you seriously just come here so you could sleep on that couch!?" Edgeworth snapped.

**9:47 AM – Re:Hobo:**

Edgeworth rolled his eyes as Phoenix snoozed on the couch in his office.

Suddenly, the door burst open, with a man in a green trench coat and shaggy black hair darting through it.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" Gumshoe panted, "Your back! We've all been worried sick!"

"Detective, you do know how to knock, right?" Edgeworth sighed. This seemed to be a growing trend.

"S-sorry, sir. But we all heard what happened to your house. Are you alright? Can I do anything?" he looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm fine, Detective. I just have a lot of work to do."

"Oh… I see," Gumshoe mumbled. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs.

There was a long silence, with only the scribbling of Edgeworth's fountain pen to be heard in the room.

"Uh, sir," Gumshoe interrupted and scratched his head, "I don't mean to be a bother, but… There seems to be a hobo on your couch…"

**9:56 AM – Good:**

"Oh yeah!" Gumshoe cheered, "I heard you beat that Justice guy in court yesterday. He's a rookie, but they say that he's really good. But I'm sure he was no match for you, huh sir!"

Edgeworth blinked. "Is that so…?"

"Yeah! That guy was undefeated until just yesterday!"

Edgeworth shuttered.

_What was wrong with the law system these days!?_

**10:08 AM – Nghnn…:**

Gumshoe left the office with one last solute. As the door shut, Edgeworth let out a deep breath.

Finally, maybe he'd be able to get some work done…

But the door busted open almost immediately after.

"Guten morgen, häuptling!" Klavier pounced in, glitter swirling across his glowing face.

Edgeworth's head fell on the desk.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

**10:11 AM – Sanity:**

It all started with that fire.

Not only did it take his house – but he was starting to wonder if in the end it would take his sanity away too.

He looked up to see Klavier still rambling on and Phoenix snoring on the couch.

_…Have I wronged God in some way?_

**12:26 PM – Food:**

Lunch break.

Edgeworth never took lunch breaks. But at this point – he just had to get away for a little while.

He held a small box of sandwiches as he climbed the stairs back toward his office. When he gets back – he'll lock the door and pretend he was still gone.

_Yes… It's foolproof._

When he reached his floor, he looked back and forth then quickly made a dart for his office. He silently slid inside and shut the door. He let out another breath, then looked over to the couch. Phoenix was still sleeping, dozed off in a deep sleep.

Good.

Edgeworth tiptoed over and put the box of sandwiches on the table.

"Food." Phoenix shot up, blinking toward the box Edgeworth laid down.

Edgeworth stumbled backward – he almost had a heart attack.

"H-huh?"

_W-what happened to being able to smash a window and not waking him up!?_

**12:30 PM – Liar:**

"Here – just have them. I didn't plan on eating them anyways," Edgeworth told him. But Phoenix was already helping himself to the sandwiches.

"I can tell. These all have tomato on them," Phoenix managed to get out with a full mouth.

Edgeworth raised his brow. "You remember I don't like tomato?"

"Good memory," Phoenix deemed proudly, pointing at his head.

Edgeworth stared at him.

"You can't even remember what you ate for breakfast the morning…"

**1:09 PM – Yup:**

Phoenix finished off the last of the sandwiches.

"Well, back to sleep," he declared, shifting himself back on his side and closed his eyes.

"Seriously Wright, is that all you do!?"

**1:43 PM – Cold:**

Edgeworth finished shelving his files back in place and turned around.

He let out a triumphant expression.

He was finally getting work done.

His attention then turned to Phoenix, who was rolling around on the couch, shivering lightly and clutching himself.

He looked for a long time before smiling faintly to himself.

_What an idiot... He's still such a child._

Edgeworth moved over to the couch and took off his jacket. He gently laid it over Phoenix's shivering body – and upon receiving it, the fidgeting stopped. Phoenix smiled slightly in his sleep.

Edgeworth continued to smile back for a short moment before getting back to work.

**2:22 PM – Pest:**

Apollo pulled away from his desk.

"Klavier… Why don't you go watch Mr. Edgeworth while he works? I'm sure he's a lot more interesting than me," Apollo smiled awkwardly.

"Aww, that's not true Herr Forehead," Klavier beamed, "Your work has taught me a whole lot already!"

"…Klavier – I've just been sitting here. All you've been doing is staring at me…"

"Genau! I've learned so much! Wouldn't you agree, Herr Forehead?"

"…Please get out."

**2:39 PM – Excuses:**

"You know, Herr Forehead, I think you work yourself too much!" Klavier declared.

"Are you sure that you just don't work yourself too little?" Apollo mumbled.

Did he even work at all…?

"Unsinn! Come on, why not take a little break?" he smiled at him.

_Excuses, Apollo. Alright – you've worked on this. All I need is a decent excuse. Let's see here…_

_ There has to be something…_

_ Too busy? Wait – that's why he's asking me._

_ Emotionally distressed? But… Why would I be working then?_

_ Too sick? That doesn't make sense either!_

_Just say no? Yeah right. He'd never let me hear the end of it._

_If I didn't finish my work, I wouldn't have enough to pay the rent? ...Even Klavier knows I don't pay rent..._

_ An excuse that I need to be working that Klavier will actually believe…?_

_ There has to be something!_

_Anything…!_

_..._

"F-fine… I guess a break wouldn't hurt," Apollo sighed.

**3:00 PM – Jacket:**

"Wright, get up," Edgework shook him a couple times.

Phoenix yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "H-huh?"

"I'm leaving for the day now, unless you want me to lock you in here."

Phoenix blinked at him. "What happened to your jacket?" He stared at Edgeworth's lone black vest.

Edgeworth shot his gaze somewhere else and pointed toward his waist. Phoenix looked down to see the jacket curled around him like a blanket.

But before Phoenix even had the time to say something, Edgeworth snapped in a fluster;

"D-don't you dare smirk!"

**3:37 PM – Chores:**

"Welcome home you guys!" Trucy cheered as the three walked through the door.

"What are you doing?" Edgeworth wondered, seeing her running around with a duster.

"Just some cleaning," she beamed.

"Do you normally do that?"

"Yeah! Well, actually Polly helps me sometimes!"

Edgeworth abruptly hit Phoenix on the back of the head.

"O-ow!" Phoenix winced, "W-what did I do?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not what you _did_," Edgeworth hissed, "It's what you _don't do_. Honestly, Wright, do you do anything around here?"

Phoenix put his finger on his chin and thought for a long moment.

"I clean the toilet..."

"Forget I asked…"

**4:51 PM – Surnames:**

Apollo watched from afar as Phoenix and Edgeworth talked.

"You know, something's been bothering me for a while," Apollo began. Phoenix and Edgeworth turned to him. "Why do you two use surnames with each other? You're childhood friends, right?"

Apollo waited patiently for an answer, but both of them looked at him – blank as a board.

"U-uh…"

For once - neither could come up with anything to say.

**5:39 PM – Movie:**

"Uncle Edgeworth!" Trucy cheered and bounced up to him. "Let's all watch a movie together!"

"Well… Actually I really should be looking for a place to stay still…" Edgeworth trailed.

Trucy peered back up to him, her eyes glittering with beads of water forming, and had a pouted lip to top off. "Please?" she begged, clasping her hands together.

Edgeworth looked down. "Er – I suppose it couldn't hurt to take a break… What movie did you have in mind?"

"This!" she swirled around and pulled out a disc from thin air. She handed it to Edgeworth, who read it carefully.

"Bloody Massacre…?" Edgeworth stammered the title in disbelief.

**6:07 PM – Horror:**

…Trucy watched the movie, shivering and clutching onto Apollo as a life support.

…Apollo couldn't see anything – Trucy obstructed his vision as her hand covered his face.

…Edgeworth's eye twitched. Were they seriously watching this…?

…And Phoenix... Was smirking wildly... The entire movie…

**7:13 PM – Fun?:**

The movie ended and the credits began to roll.

Trucy finally pulled away from Apollo, and everyone sat there blankly and silently.

"Well, that was a fun movie," Phoenix smiled, breaking the silence.

Everyone turned to him.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

**7:55 PM – Question:**

"Mr. Edgeworth, why did you become a prosecutor?" Apollo asked.

Edgeworth looked at him. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Ah well, you see… I don't know. I'm beginning to wonder what the reason for me become a defence attorney was… So I thought it'd help if I could hear someone else's reasons, you know?" Apollo scratched the back of his head and looked down. "I-I don't mean to pry or anything. I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me…"

Edgeworth looked to think. "Well… Prosecutors and defence attorneys are very different…"

"I know, but every time I ask Mr. Wright about it – his face gets all red and he just runs off somewhere."

"Oh. Is that so?"

**8:09 PM – Curious:**

Edgeworth walked up to Phoenix and stared at him for a long moment.

Phoenix cocked his head. "What is it?" he wondered.

"Wright. Why did you become a defence attorney?"

"W-wha—?" Phoenix's face shot up to a bright red. He looked away from Edgeworth. "I-I er… Have to clean the toilet…"

Phoenix jumped up and ran off in the other room.

Edgeworth watched as he disappeared.

Okay – he'll admit it. Now he's curious.

* * *

...


	6. Day 6 - September 22nd

**Author's Notes: Ahhhhhhhhh, finally! Chapter 6! I've been having really bad writer's block! And this chapter was giving me a ton more trouble than I expected, (*tear*). I feel like the beginning is more cutesy than it is funny. Oh well. I still really do hope it was worth the wait though! (Praying - really...)**

**Anyhow - on a smaller note, I would like to make sure that people are aware that Chapter 5 had been redone from it's original posting - (just to clear any confusion with this chapter). Sorry about that! :(**

**I appreciate all your feedback! Thanks for everyone's amazing support and love for this! I really hope you can enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

Day 6: Friday, September 22nd: Colds and Coughing and Oldbags, Oh My.

…

**7:12 AM – Hair:**

"Daddy! It's time to wake up!" Trucy cheered, shaking Phoenix back and forth. But Phoenix didn't budge. She placed her hands on her hips, then moved to rip off the sheets from over him.

But when the sheets were gone, Trucy gasped. Apollo and Edgeworth stared blankly at him as well.

"Daddy! Y-you… You look awful! Your face…"

"N-never mind his face," Apollo gawked, "Just look at his _hair._"

**7:14 AM – Ill:**

Phoenix coughed and began to sit up, but looked more like a zombie. He was covered in sweat, his face was a bright green, and his hair was drooped down – rather than its normal spiky fashion.

Trucy placed her hand over his forehead.

"You're burning up!" she exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine Trucy," Phoenix coughed in a raspy voice, "J-just tired…"

"You certainly don't look fine…" Apollo mumbled. _I should know._

"You're sick, Daddy! I'll stay home and take care of you!"

"N-no – you can't— _*Cough*-_" Phoenix broke out in a coughing frenzy.

"Don't worry! With me here to take care of you, you'll be better in no time! I even have a nurse's outfit and everything!"

Apollo turned to Trucy.

"Er... Could you repeat that last part...?"

**7:17 AM – Fitting:**

"Trucy," Edgeworth began, "You shouldn't just skip school. Education is important - I'm sure your father agrees."

"But Uncle Edgeworth…" Trucy pouted, "We can't just leave Daddy all alone. Look at him!"

Phoenix was wobbling in his seat - sweat dripping off his face.

Edgeworth took a moment to think. "Well… Why don't I stay here and watch him? I was going to take off work anyways to find a place…"

Trucy blinked at him for a long moment – examining him head to toe.

"But Uncle Edgeworth – I don't think the nurse's outfit would fit you…"

**8:03 AM – Nurse:**

"Take good care of Daddy, okay?" Trucy smiled at Edgeworth before she left for school, "And be careful not to catch what he has."

"Don't worry," Edgeworth assured her, "I will. And I'll be fine – I don't catch colds."

Trucy gave one last smile and left the apartment.

When the door clicked, Edgeworth swirled around to glare at Phoenix.

"Alright – say one thing with the word _'nurse'_ involved and believe me, Wright, a cold isn't going to be the worst of your problems," he snapped.

Phoenix kept his mouth shut – the tiny smirk on his face wiped clean off.

**8:32 AM – Sick:**

Edgeworth finished stirring the tea and handed it to Phoenix.

"Here, drink this - it should help with your throat," he instructed.

"T-thanks," Phoenix croaked as he curled up in his sheets. Edgeworth sat down and sighed.

"Honestly, Wright. How did you manage to get sick? It's not like you do anything…"

Phoenix looked down and mumbled; "S-sorry…"

Edgeworth blinked up and suddenly felt something in his chest yank at him. He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Er… No. It doesn't matter. Just take better care of yourself. And don't worry – like I said I was going to skip work anyways…" Edgeworth paused, "Here – I'll go make you some porridge."

"N-no, that okay," Phoenix sniffled, "I'm not hungry."

"Oh… Well you should at least rest then."

"Actually… I've been having trouble falling asleep too…"

There was a long pause.

"Wow… You really _are_ sick."

**8:53 AM – Helpless:**

Edgeworth had never seen Phoenix so out of energy before. And not to mention his smugness level went to the bare minimum he could squeeze in before coughing up a storm.

Suddenly, a loud thud sent Edgeworth jumping. He turned around to see Phoenix had fallen face first on the floor, tripping on his own feet and unable to get back up on his own.

He stared in disbelief for a moment – then couldn't help but chuckle.

_When he's sick – he really is the definition of a helpless child._

Edgeworth walked over to Phoenix and bent down. Phoenix managed to glance up to him, his face red as a rose.

"I-I, er… M-meant to do that…" Phoenix mumbled sheepishly.

"Here," Edgeworth held out his hand to him with a smile.

**9:23 AM – Boring:**

Phoenix was wobbling over toward the kitchen, panting furiously – when Edgeworth came up from behind and caught him by the collar. He began dragging him back toward the couch.

"N-no… W-wait – I was almost there…" Phoenix moaned, unable to fight back from his grasp.

Edgeworth sat him back on the couch.

"Rest." He ordered.

Phoenix curled his lip and shifted onto his stomach.

"…Being sick is boring."

**10:37 AM – Medicine:**

There seemed to be a lack of cold medicine at the Wright Anything Agency, so it was up to Edgeworth to buy some.

He searched through the shelves of the drug store, faced with thousands of different brands. He grabbed the first one that he recognized the name of and proceeded to check out.

He placed the small bottle of pills on the cashier's desk and fished through his pocket for his wallet.

"Edgey-poo~! Is that you?"

Edgeworth froze.

Oh god…

_T-that voice… Could it be…?_

He swallowed hard. He almost didn't want to look up at the person at the register – but he did.

The cashier; an old lady with puffy grey hair…

_N-no! B-but why here!? Why now!?_

"It is you Edgey-poo!" Ms. Oldbag exclaimed, "Oh, I can't believe it! You followed me all this time? Well, back in my days we would call you creepy, but I'm so flattered! Young kids these days would never understand! I simply can't believe it! Oh my, my, how—"

Edgeworth took a step back and shuttered. This was not happening…

"C-can you please just do your job, ma'am…?"

"Oh, playing hard to get now are we?" she continued with a wink, "Don't worry Edgey-poo, we can play this however you want it. Oh, well back in my day—"

"Y-YOUR JOB, MA'AM!"

**11:14 AM – Oldbag:**

"Here," Edgeworth sighed and placed a small paper bag on Phoenix's forehead. Phoenix perked up from under his covers and took the bag off.

"What's this?" he wondered, sitting up slowly.

"Just some medicine…" Edgeworth looked away and shivered. His face was blue.

Phoenix raised a brow.

"What happened to you?" he wondered.

"I'd rather not talk about it…"

**11:19 AM – Poison:**

Phoenix sat upright on the couch, curled up in blankets and glaring intensely at the bottle of Cold-Killer X Edgeworth had bought for him.

"Well don't just stare at it, Wright. Take some," Edgeworth instructed.

Phoenix slumped back and looked up at him hesitantly.

"There… Doesn't happen to be any poison in it – is there?" he murmured.

"…Huh?"

**11:34 AM – Hands:**

Phoenix finally managed to fall asleep as he stared at Edgeworth flipping through another phone book. Edgeworth looked up and noticed him shivering. He shut the book and moved over to him, shifting the sheets completely over his body.

Phoenix still continued to shiver. Edgeworth looked around for a second.

Perhaps he should find some extra sheets to put over him.

But as Edgeworth began to walk away – Phoenix grabbed him by the hand.

Edgeworth felt his cheeks grow hot. He swirled around to look back at Phoenix.

"W-Wright?" Edgeworth stuttered.

There was no response - Phoenix was in deep sleep.

And it was only then when Edgeworth realized that Phoenix's trembling had ceased.

His face became peaceful and he began to snore lightly in his sleep.

Edgeworth couldn't help but smile – and in the end, he decided to stay there, and let Phoenix continue to clutch onto his hand while he slept.

**11:35 AM – Meanwhile…:**

"Well," the judge proceeded, "Here we are again, Mr. Justice. So, is the defence ready?" The judge was ready to sink back in his chair from Apollo's 'roar.'

_Ok, Apollo. Last trial didn't go so well – but no need to worry. I'm not against Mr. Edgeworth – just Klavier. And most importantly, Mr. Wright isn't here this time!_

_ Just stay calm. You can do this!_

"The defence is rea— _*Cough*_" Apollo froze.

"Mr. Justice?" the judge wondered.

"Oh, sorry," he adjusted his voice, "The defence is rea— _*Cough*-_"

_Huh? W-why do I keep— *Cough* - *Cough*_

_ W-what!? Even my— *Cough*- inner thoughts are being interrupted—!? *Cough*_

_ D-did I catch Mr. Wright's cold…?_

"M-Mr. Justice, are you okay…?" the judge blinked.

"I-I'm— _*Cough*_"

"Oh! This is tragic! Tragischen, I say! Herr Forehead – we need to take you to the hospital!" Klavier deemed.

"W-what!? It appears to just be a cold to me… Mr. Gavin, is it that serious?" The judge gasped.

"Ja! We cannot take any chances in Herr Forehead's case! We should stop this trial immediately!"

"N-no! I'm fi— _*Cough* - *Cough*_"

"Alright!" The judge banged his gavel, "This trial will be postponed for our defence to receive medical treatment immediately!"

Apollo sunk backward with another cough.

_Even without his presence… Mr. Wright still somehow manages to torture me… *Cough*_

**12:51 PM – Television:**

Edgeworth sat on his knees, only inches away from the television screen. He watched intensely, chanting out strange cheers to himself.

"What are you watching?" Phoenix mumbled in a scratchy voice.

"W-Wright!?" Edgeworth quickly shut off the television, the remote jumping in his hands. His face flushed into a bright pink. "Y-you're supposed to be sleeping!"

**12:53 AM – Metals:**

Phoenix, despite his condition, managed to smirk.

"Steel Samurai?"

"N-no!" Edgeworth countered.

Phoenix looked at him a little longer – and he was genuinely shocked to see that no psyche-locks had appeared.

But then… What exactly _was_ he watching?

Edgeworth looked away.

Part of him so deeply wanted to correct him – and simply reply to him; _'Nickel'_ Samurai.

**1:07 PM – Baby:**

"W-w-why is it so cold?" Phoenix shivered and curled deeper into his blankets.

"Because you're sick, Wright. Your body is trying to balance itself."

"B-b-but why am I s-s-sick?" Phoenix moaned.

"Well… It is flu season."

"W-why d-does there have to be a flu s-s-season?" Phoenix whined.

"Who knows."

Phoenix curled his lip, "Y-you s-should... I-it's s-so c-cold… Why is it s-so cold…?"

Edgeworth put his book down.

"Why are you being such a baby…?"

Phoenix didn't respond for a while.

"…M-m-mean…"

**1:18 PM – Eat:**

Edgeworth put down a bowl of porridge in front of Phoenix. Phoenix blinked up at him.

"I'm still not really hungry…" Phoenix muttered while twiddling his fingers.

"Wright – you have to eat _something_. How do you expect to get better? How many times must I say it – you need to take care of yourself."

Phoenix continued to stare at his porridge.

"…But I don't want to—"

Edgeworth waited a long moment before he finally sighed.

"Alright," he picked up the bowl of porridge and turned back around toward the kitchen.

Phoenix let out a tiny triumphant smile – but as soon as his guard was down, Edgeworth swirled back around, spoon in hand, and shoved some porridge into Phoenix's mouth. Phoenix pulled back in sheer shock. Edgeworth only pressed harder.

"Eat." he barked.

**2:01 PM – Mean:**

Trucy busted through the door and straight up to Phoenix.

"Daddy! Are you okay?" she asked frantically, "I was so worried! I could hardly concentrate!" She put her hand over his forehead.

Phoenix suddenly became teary-eyed and even put on a quivering lip.

"Trucy… Your Uncle is so mean when I'm sick," he moaned, "He forced me to eat twelve bowls of porridge and barely even gave me enough time a swallow."

"D-don't tell lies, Wright!" Edgeworth snapped, "And it's not my fault you're such a crybaby when you're sick!"

**2:42 PM – Victim:**

Edgeworth and Trucy were both in the kitchen, brewing up more tea and cooking a strange soup.

"It's so strange!" Trucy began, "Daddy rarely ever gets sick – that's why he's so helpless when he is! He just doesn't know how to deal with it!"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"But you know, he did get sick not too long ago… See – I took him on a Ferris-wheel once with me, and he was so green afterward! He couldn't even walk straight! He ended up falling into a huge puddle of mud and got sick the next day!"

Edgeworth smirked lightly.

_So, he's still afraid of heights, huh?_

"But on that day," Trucy continued, "I was on a school trip – so Polly had to be the one to take care of him. When I got back, Polly was even more of a mess than Daddy! He wasn't sick – but even his antennae wouldn't stand up for a week!"

Edgeworth blinked at her.

_T-that poor kid…_

**3:33 PM – Soup:**

"Here you go, Daddy!" Trucy beamed and placed a bowl of soup in front of him, "Sorry it took so long!"

"That's okay," Phoenix managed to smile.

He picked up the bowl and spoon, but then stopped.

He glared up at Edgeworth intensely.

Edgeworth took a step back.

"W-what?" Edgeworth wondered.

He continued to stare.

"…I can feed myself."

"W-will you get over that!?"

**5:37 PM – Different:**

Edgeworth watched Phoenix as he slept once more – having fallen asleep after his meal.

_He really is a completely different person when he's sick._

But just then – Edgeworth recalled a small, crybaby little boy with black spikey hair he met in fourth grade.

_Maybe he's not that different after all._

**7:46 PM – Home:**

The door creaked open as Apollo let himself in.

"How was your day?" Edgeworth wondered, also noting that he seemed to be a bit later than usual.

Apollo's hair fell down and his face was written with horror.

"I don't want to— _*Cough*_— talk about it…"

**8:11 PM – Transferred:**

Edgeworth pulled the thermometer from Phoenix's mouth.

"Well, your fever went away now. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel great, actually – like the cold just went away," Phoenix smiled, "Perhaps I just transferred it to some poor soul out there."

Phoenix felt something pressing at him, and turned to see Apollo glaring angrily in his direction. His aura was swirling viciously at him.

"…What's wrong with you?" Phoenix asked.

"Nothing— _*Cough*_—"

There was a long pause.

Phoenix bit his lip.

"It's not— _*Cough*_— funny!" Apollo snapped.

**8:26 PM – Contagious:**

"Daddy! You look so much better! How are you feeling?" Trucy asked.

"I'm much better – thanks to Edgeworth," Phoenix smiled. Trucy put her hand over his forehead.

"Wow! Your fever's gone and everything! That's great!" Trucy turned to Edgeworth, who was sitting on the couch. "You must be a miracle worker Uncle Edgeworth!"

"All he really needed was some medicine and res_—*Cough*—"_

Suddenly, Edgeworth began in a coughing fit. He turned away and tried to clear his throat – but it was in vein. He couldn't stop.

"Oh no! Uncle Edgeworth!" Trucy moved up to him and placed his hand over his for head, "Now _you're_ burning up!"

"W-what?" Edgeworth stuttered. Suddenly, his whole body was feeling heavy. "I can't get sick…"

"But you are! You've got a fever!"

"Opps," Phoenix smirked.

"D-damn you_— *Cough*— _Wright!"

* * *

...


	7. Day 7 - September 23rd

**Author's Notes: Man, I had a writing surge this time! Funny how that works... But this chapter is a little short - I still hope you'll like it :) I had a small bonus story at the end of last chapter - but forgot to add it... So now it's at the end of this chapter! Yaaaaaay! Gyakuten Saiban 5 is coming out in about a month now in Japan! It's so exciting :D!**

* * *

Day 7: Saturday, September 23rd: Snow Day

…

**8:57 AM – Snow:**

"Wake up every one!" Trucy called out, "Look outside! Come on Polly, don't dawdle!"

Phoenix yawned, Apollo rubbed his eyes, and Edgeworth stretched.

"What is it?" Apollo grumbled, "Why did you wake us up so early…?"

"Just look outside!" Trucy swung open the curtains, face brimming with joy as she watched a winter wonderland forming through the icy-lined window. "Isn't it beautiful? I've always wanted to see snow! It's amazing!"

Apollo slouched back.

"Trucy… It snowed last week…"

**9:12 AM – Convenience:**

"Don't go back to sleep, Polly!" Trucy pouted. She grabbed him by the arm. "Come on! Let's go outside in the snow!"

Edgeworth watched the two in the background next to Phoenix.

"Why is Apollo still here?" Edgeworth wondered.

"Oh. He doesn't have work on Saturdays and Mondays," Phoenix replied.

"I see…"

There was a long silence between the two and Trucy and Apollo argued.

"Wait a minute," Edgeworth realized, "Apollo and I were sick… But I feel fine now…"

And by the looks of it – Apollo was cured too.

"And another thing," Edgeworth continued, "Isn't it much too early in the season to be snowing?"

Phoenix looked to him. "Well the answer is simple,"

"Then care to explain?"

"Plot convenience," he smiled.

"…What?"

**9:17 AM – Convincing:**

"Come on, you guys! Let's all go outside – as a family! Please~?" Trucy begged with her hands clasped, "It'll be fun!"

"Sure, Trucy," Phoenix patted her on the head, "Go get changed into something warmer first, though."

"Yay!" Trucy cheered and rushed into her room to change.

"Well you can count me out," Apollo mumbled.

Phoenix grabbed the stubs on his head.

"What was that?" Phoenix smiled wickedly – slowly starting to yank.

"W-wait-! Sto – _OW_–! O-Okay, okay! I get it! Just let go of my hair!" Apollo yipped.

Phoenix let go and pat him on the back. "Glad we understand each other. Now go change."

Apollo rubbed his head and stumbled into his room – gloom over his head.

When he left, Phoenix turned around and looked at Edgeworth.

"Do you need some convincing as well?" Phoenix smiled.

"No… That's okay."

**9:22 AM – Sweater:**

"Here, you can borrow some of my coats and what-not since you don't have any with you," Phoenix offered as he shuffled through his closet. He stood up and gestured toward the closet. "Take whatever you want."

"Thanks," Edgeworth replied, "I guess it's convenient we the same size."

"Yeah… Convenient," Phoenix smirk slightly.

Edgeworth began looking through the closet for winter clothing. He brushed past many different t-shirts and jackets that Phoenix never seemed to wear. In fact, all he ever did wear was the same grey hoodie and sweats, along with that hat.

As he continued to look through for something of his style – a single piece of clothing just had to make him stop.

"Wright…" Edgeworth almost had to stop himself from a small snicker, "What is it?"

He pulled out a bright pink sweater with a red heart and yellow 'P' in the middle of it.

"T-that's nothing!" Phoenix grabbed the sweater away from him defensively. "I-It's not even mine…"

"Oh?" Edgeworth smirked, "Then why is there a P in the middle? I'm pretty sure that's the first letter of your name."

"N-no! It's not mine!" His face became as pink as the sweater, "The 'P' doesn't stand for Phoenix, anyways! W-will you just hurry up?"

**9:36 AM – Father:**

Edgeworth adjusted the red scarf he was wearing as the snow continued to blow gently through his hair.

He watched as Phoenix and Trucy piled up snow together, both smiling, laughing, and enjoying themselves in the icy powder.

Edgeworth smiled, ignoring the numbness in his cheeks.

_It's strange. I never would have expected Wright would be such a good father._

Then Edgeworth noticed Apollo shivering in the corner of the park.

_ …At least to one child._

**9:43 AM – Snowman:**

Edgeworth bent down next to Trucy as she continued to sculpt her snow.

"That's a really good snowman, Trucy," Edgeworth examined, "It's a hedgehog, right? That's pretty impressive."

"No, no! It's not a hedgehog!" Trucy corrected, "It's Daddy!"

**10:34 AM – Families:**

Edgeworth sat down on a lump of snow next to Apollo.

"Why don't you go join those two?" Edgeworth wondered. Apollo looked back to him.

"I-I'm not much of a c-cold weather p-person," Apollo shivered, tucking his hands under his arms.

"You should go inside then – it's no good if you're suffering. Don't worry, I'll cover for you with Wright," Edgeworth offered a faint smile of assurance.

"Oh, n-no. I mean, I guess I am cold… B-but I'm not really suffering…" Apollo explained. He looked out in the distance to Phoenix and Trucy. "I-I know it may not seem like it – b-but I actually kind of like doing silly things like this…" Apollo smiled, "We may be small, but they're the only family I've got – so I want to be a part of it as much as I can… E-even t-though it's so cold – I at least want to stay out here and watch them." Apollo looked down, his face red, "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to ramble…"

Edgeworth stayed silent – taken back.

He smiled.

"I see," Edgeworth replied – his smile pure.

But suddenly, both Apollo and Edgeworth were hit in the face with a freezing chunk of snow. It splattered over their eyes, leaving both disoriented and confused for a long time – that is, until they could both hear Phoenix cackling in the background.

Edgeworth and Apollo's eye twitched.

"That's it!" the both snapped and scooped up a ball of snow in their hands – aimed directly back at Phoenix.

**10:41 AM – Fight:**

Phoenix laid buried in snow and still as a corpse – having been pelted with snow near death.

Edgeworth and Apollo both stood over him and panted, having just hurled the last snowball in his direction.

"Daddy are you okay?" Trucy bent down to him.

"F-fine…" Phoenix groaned, "I-I regret nothing…"

Trucy jumped to her feet and looked toward Apollo and Edgeworth.

"Alright!" Trucy cheered, "Now it's my turn! You may have defeated, Daddy – but you can't defeat the great magician; Trucy Wright!"

She spun around and conjured up a pile of already perfectly rounded snowballs. "I'll avenge you, Daddy!"

Apollo and Edgeworth blinked at her.

"Well?" Edgeworth smiled at Apollo.

Apollo smiled back with a nod, "Yeah. Let's do this."

They both picked up more snowballs and prepared themselves.

**10:42 AM – Losers:**

"H-how long did we last…?" Apollo groaned, his face planted firmly in the snow and unable to get up.

"About a minute…?" Edgeworth mumbled back, also flat on the snow and in pain from being pelted relentlessly.

**11:10 AM – Sledding:**

Phoenix and Edgeworth watched as Trucy and Apollo sled down the hill.

"Hey Edgeworth," Phoenix began, "Remember when we used to go sledding when we were kids?"

"Er… Not really… Did we?"

"Yeah. Larry would beg us every snow day to go sledding with him – so we eventually caved in. We all could fit on his sled together too."

"Ah – that's right. I remember now."

Phoenix smirked. "Then you also remember how when we were on a really steep hill – you'd get so scared and clutch onto me and start mumbling 'oh god' over and over again all the way down?"

Edgeworth stared at Phoenix.

"That was you…"

**11:25 AM – Re:Snowman:**

"Wright, what is _that_?" Edgeworth asked.

"Well, Trucy made a snowman of me, so I thought I should make one of her," Phoenix explained.

"Okay… But I'm pretty sure you have to do more than just a huge pile of snow. For one, there should be three sections on top of each other."

Phoenix curled his lip. "Well why don't you make one if you think you can do better, Mr. Snowman-expert?"

"Fine, I will," Edgeworth accepted and crouched down beside him.

He stared blankly at the snow below him.

_ Okay – it's just a snowman. _

_ …_

_ So… I start out with the bottom first, right? Yeah – of course you do. Hah – I bet Wright didn't even figure that much out. Alright…_

_ …_

_ So how do you make the bottom…?_

_ …_

"Well?" Phoenix smirked.

"S-shut up, Wright. I'm thinking."

**11:49 AM – Competition:**

"What are you two doing?" Trucy wondered, blinking down at Edgeworth and Phoenix.

"Trucy, perfect timing," Phoenix smiled, "Now tell us – which one of these snowmen is better? Mine or your Uncle's? Don't be afraid to hurt your Uncle's feelings."

"Yeah right," Edgeworth crossed his arms triumphantly, "We all know whose is better, Wright."

"Oh, okay!" Trucy smiled and looked at their creations.

They both waited patiently as she examined both of the snowmen carefully.

"Umm…" Trucy hesitated and cocked her head, "What _are_ they…?"

**11:52 AM – Quiet:**

"_Those_ are snowmen?" Apollo blinked, "H-have you never made one before…?"

Edgeworth and Phoenix's eyes twitched.

"I mean…" Apollo continued, "You'd really have to try to make them look this bad… I don't even think that possible—"

Just then, both Phoenix and Edgeworth's aura swirled together – as they both picked up a snowball in their hands and threw it in Apollo's face.

**12:16 PM – Bruises:**

"Well, that was fun!" Trucy beamed as she hung up her scarf and they all entered the apartment once more.

"S-speak for yourself," Apollo sighed, "The rest of us probably have bruises from all the snow we got pelted with…"

"Aww, but Polly! Even I could tell you were just asking for that last pelting!"

"I-I—" But then, he looked at Phoenix and Edgeworth, who were glaring at him angrily.

Apollo swallowed hard. "Y-yeah…"

**12:24 PM – Chocolate:**

"Here Uncle Edgeworth," she handed him a mug, "I made everyone hot chocolate to warm up!"

"Ah – thank you," Edgeworth accepted it and began to sip on it slowly.

It was then he noticed Phoenix keeping a keen eye on him.

"Is something wrong?" Edgeworth wondered.

"I know it's not coffee… But I can't take any chances…" Phoenix mumbled.

"I'm not going to throw it at you!" Edgeworth snapped.

**1:01 PM – Contribution:**

There was a knock on the door of the Wright Anything Agency.

Apollo went over to answer it – only to be greeted by an all too cheery;

"Guten tag, Herr Forehead!"

Apollo slammed the door shut.

He walked away.

"Who was that?" Edgeworth wondered as he saw Apollo stomp off.

"No one important to the contribution of humanity."

"Klavier?"

"Yup."

**1:36 PM – Happy:**

"Back to searching for a house?" Phoenix more so stated rather than asking.

"Yeah," Edgeworth confirmed.

"Any luck?"

"Not really."

Edgeworth looked at Phoenix and blinked.

He slouched back.

"I'm going to regret asking this – …but why exactly do you look so happy now?"

**2:22 PM – Identity:**

"What's wrong Trucy?" Edgeworth asked, noticing she was staring out the window.

"Well… The snowmen we made. I made one of Daddy, you made one of me, and Daddy made one of you… So I feel bad that no one made one of Polly."

Edgeworth stayed silent.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that Phoenix, in fact, didn't make a snowman of him, but actually – of _you_.

**3:12 PM – Borrowing:**

"It looks like I'm going to have to borrow from your closest again," Edgeworth informed Phoenix. The clothing he borrowed earlier was now soaking wet still.

"Why? You going somewhere?" Phoenix blinked at him.

"I just need to pick up some files from my office. I won't be that long."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's fine." Phoenix sunk back, suddenly looking squeamish.

Edgeworth smiled. "Oh don't worry, Wright. I'm not going to touch that sweater."

"I-I didn't say that! And I told you – it's not mine!"

**4:50 PM – Nap:**

"I'm back," Edgeworth called out when he finally returned to the apartment.

He blinked up and wondered why no one responded to him.

He noticed three heads poking out from the couch as the television was playing a movie.

Edgeworth crept up and peered over the arch – revealing that Phoenix, Trucy, and even Apollo had fallen fast asleep, leaning against each other and snoring lightly.

He smiled – just watching the three in the position for a long moment.

He then moved to Phoenix's room, grabbed a sheet, then went back into the living room and laid it on top of the three as they slept.

**7:41 PM – Awake:**

A flustered yip.

A loud thump.

A bright red Apollo now on the floor.

Edgeworth blinked at the scene.

_Well… He's certainly awake now._

**7:44 PM – Lots:**

Phoenix rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned, along with Trucy.

"Mm… What happened?" he looked down and saw Apollo on the floor.

Apollo's face flushed even further.

"Y-you were… I-I was…. N-never mind!" Apollo shot up and rushed out of the room, trying to shield his face – only to end up crashing into a wall.

"What's wrong with Polly?" Trucy wondered.

Phoenix watched as he stumbled into his room finally. He then turned to Trucy and smiled.

"A lot of things, Trucy. A whole lot."

**8:27 PM – Nonsense:**

"Wright?" Edgeworth blinked, seeing Phoenix deep in thought.

"I've been thinking," Phoenix began, "It's about the whole plot convenience thing I mention earlier. See – wouldn't it have made more sense for yesterday to come after today, and not before?"

Phoenix looked back to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth looked back to Phoenix.

"Seriously, Wright – I have no idea _what_ you're talking about."

* * *

**Bonus Story:**

**Five:**

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo stormed up to him, "Do you remember when you told me that it was my story from here on out?"

"I do remember saying something to that extent," Phoenix replied.

"Well look at this!" Apollo shoved a flyer in Phoenix's face.

"Oh. It's the poster for our new game. What about it?"

"Read the title of it," Apollo grumbled.

"Phoenix Wright; Ace Attorney; Dual Destinies," he shrugged.

Apollo stared at him for a long time.

"Well?" Apollo demanded.

"I lied," Phoenix smiled.

* * *

...


	8. Day 8 - September 24th

**Author's Notes: Er... Yeah... I had writers' block again... :( I can't believe I've been having so much trouble! Even now, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter (arrgghh)! Still, I try my best to at the very least update once a week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though - despite that it's a bit short!**

**Also - I've had it brought up (a few times actually) if people could leave prompts or ideas to help me out. My answer to that is; OH GOD YES. I love to incorporate as much fan input as I can. (In fact, I already had in a few chapters, so don't let me forget to thank them in another note later!). Please feel free to leave whatever you'd like :D I'd appreciate it!**

* * *

Day 8: Sunday, September 24th: Mans' Best Friend

…

**12:21 PM – Follower:**

"I'm back," Edgeworth called out as he entered the apartment. He continued to shuffle through some files he picked up at the office.

There was no response.

Edgeworth finally took his eyes off his papers and looked toward Phoenix and Trucy.

They stared in disbelief.

"W-what?" Edgeworth blinked back.

_Do I have something on my face?_

"Um… What is _that_?" Phoenix gawked.

"What is what?"

"Turn around…" Phoenix pointed down below him.

Edgeworth turned around – only to be pounced on and pushed to the floor. And before he knew it, his face was attacked by a hasty tongue.

"H-huh!?" Edgeworth gasped.

**12:24 PM – Dog:**

"Aww! He's so cute!" Trucy exclaimed. She ran over and started rubbing the dog. "Did he follow you all the way here?"

"I-I'm not sure…" Edgeworth stammered, picking himself from the floor. He continued to stare at the golden-furred dog.

_Did I really not notice I was being followed by a dog all that time?_

The dog suddenly moved away from Trucy and ran up to Edgeworth. He spun around at his feet – tongue hanging from his face as he smiled at up him and his tail wagging wildly.

Edgeworth couldn't help but smile back.

He bent down and patted him on the head. The dog jumped on him and licked him on the cheek.

"He really likes you, Uncle!" Trucy cheered, "So what's his name?"

"Name? Oh well – he's not actually mine…"

"Well," Phoenix began, "He doesn't seem to have a collar… Should we take him to the pound?"

And with the one word – both Trucy and Edgeworth clutched the dog and cried defencively;

"N-no!"

**12:29 PM – Keep:**

"Come on, Daddy! Can we keep him? Please~?" Trucy begged, hands clasped.

The dog yipped cheerfully as Edgeworth went in to rub him.

"Just look at him! And look how happy Uncle looks too!" she cheered.

"Actually, Trucy," Edgeworth looked away from the dog and rubbed his neck, "I don't think we can assume this is a stray… We should probably try and find his owner…"

"Aww…" Trucy kicked the air with a tucked lip, "Oh! Well, why don't we at least let him stay here until we find its owner? We can put up posters and stuff!" she suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Phoenix smiled at her.

"Can he really stay here?" Edgeworth looked back at him, a hint of hope in his gaze.

"Yeah. And if no one claims him – I see no problem in letting you keep him. He really does like you," Phoenix watched as the dog swirled around in front of Edgeworth.

"A-are you sure you're alright with that? I mean, it's not like I live here. You really don't have to," Edgeworth blinked.

"Of course it's alright. You've always wanted a dog, right?" Phoenix assured him with a gentle smile.

The dog made another cheerful yip.

Edgeworth smiled.

**12:33 PM – Naming:**

"Alright!" Trucy declared, "Since he's going to be temporally staying here, maybe even forever, then he still needs a name for us to call him!"

Edgeworth, Phoenix, and Trucy took a moment to think.

"Oh! Oh! I know! How about Mr. Snuggles! Or, or, Sir Von Snuggles! Maybe even Mr. Poofy! His fur sure is poofy! How about it?" Trucy beamed excitedly.

There was an awkward silence.

Trucy put her finger on her chin.

"Yeah… Maybe not…"

**12:37 PM – Pess:**

Edgeworth continued to examine the dog. He was a golden retriever – and his medium length fur lived up to that name.

"How about Pess?" Edgeworth finally suggested.

"Pess?" Phoenix snickered, "What kind of name is Pess?"

Edgeworth crossed his arms with a growl.

"Like you're one to talk _'Phoenix Wright.'_"

Phoenix hesitated with his response.

"…Touché."

**12:56 PM – Artists:**

"What'cha drawing, Trucy?" Phoenix peered over her shoulder.

"I'm making those poster's to find Pess his owner!" She pointed proudly to her rendition of Pess in the middle, "Wanna help Daddy?"

"Sure," he smiled. He crouched down next to her and began collaborating with her on the drawing.

It wasn't long before Edgeworth and Pess wandered over.

"What're you two doing?" he asked.

"Oh! Uncle Edgeworth look!" Trucy rose up the poster, "It's Pess!"

"Oh, is that the poster?" he took a moment to examine it. He paused, "Just one question… Why does Pess have an extra leg?" He pointed to a strange fifth leg.

Trucy took a moment to re-examine the picture.

"You know – I'm not sure! Daddy drew that part!"

"…Tail. T-that's a tail," Phoenix mumbled. He sunk back.

_I'm kinda glad I didn't go for that art degree after all…_

**1:14 PM – Jealousy:**

"You're such a good dog, Pess," Edgeworth smiled at him as he rubbed his head.

Edgeworth continued to scratch Pess on the head, then moved down to his chin. Pess purred in delight – but that's when Edgeworth felt something pressing at him.

He turned to see Phoenix glaring at him.

"What?" Edgeworth wondered.

"N-nothing!" Phoenix snapped, "It's not like I'm jealous or anything! Don't mind me!"

**1:23 PM – Sit:**

"Sit," Edgeworth commanded.

But Pess didn't sit – he simply tilted his head at him.

Still, he heard an abrupt shift in the background.

He turned around to see Phoenix.

"Wright – why on earth did_ you_ sit…?"

**1:34 PM – Cheat!:**

"Fetch, Pess." Edgeworth rolled a tennis ball Trucy found for him.

Pess, once again, just tilted his head at him.

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Phoenix asked.

"Wright… It's fetch. You _can't_ do it wrong."

Phoenix crouched down beside him.

He waited a second, took the tennis ball, and tossed it across the room.

Suddenly – Pess flung from his seat and dove after the ball.

Edgeworth gasped.

"Y-you cheated!" he cried.

**1:43 PM – Out:**

"Alright, Pess," Edgeworth began, "I know you can do this one – so try your best. Alright – now shake!" Edgeworth stretched out his hand to the dog.

The dog just blinked at it.

"You know Edgeworth—" Phoenix began snickering.

Edgeworth hissed and swirled around toward him, eyes piercing the flesh.

"You. Out. Now." Edgeworth barked – much more furious than Pess ever could.

Phoenix fled the room.

**1:54 PM – Dominance:**

Phoenix obeyed Edgeworth more than Pess did.

He thought it was a bad thing.

But suddenly – as he thought about it, he let out a sly smirk.

_Interesting..._

**2:17 PM – Stranger:**

Phoenix took off his blue hat.

Suddenly, Pess began barking at him angrily.

"No, no, Pess!" Trucy assured him, "This isn't a strange man! It's still Daddy! His hair won't hurt you!"

**2:38 PM – Assistant:**

"Pess!" Trucy cheered, "You're so cute!" She hugged him with all his might. Pess licked her cheek. "Oh! I know! You want to do some magic with me? You can be like my assistant! What'dya say?"

Pess barked gleefully and spun around.

"Alright! Here's what you do!"

Trucy whispered in his ear.

_~A few minutes later~_

Edgeworth rubbed his eye and walked in the room. He must have dozed off.

"Hold still, Pess! Or I won't get a clean cut!" Trucy pouted.

Edgeworth looked up to see Pess in a strange box – and Trucy beginning to cut the box in half with a saw.

He flinched back with a loud gasp.

Pess and Trucy blinked at him.

There was a long silence.

"Oh! Hey Uncle Edgeworth!" Trucy cheered.

"W-w-what are you doing-!?"

**2:49 PM – Magicians:**

"Wright… Your daughter – she knows what she's doing, right?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know… With her magic."

"Yeah. She's good at it," Phoenix looked at Edgeworth's blue face, "Why? What did she do?"

Edgeworth hesitated.

"S-she tried to cut Pess in half…"

"Oh," Phoenix shrugged, "Is that all?"

"What do you mean _'is that all'_!?"

**3:06 PM – Vicious:**

Phoenix rubbed Pess on the belly.

"Getting along?" Edgeworth said as he came up from behind.

"Yeah," Phoenix confirmed, "No one said I disliked dogs."

"I thought you did. Didn't you get attacked by one when we were in grade school?"

Phoenix's face flushed.

"O-okay, but in my defence – that dog was huge and vicious…"

"Wasn't it a Chihuahua…?"

"It was vicious I tell you!"

**4:14 PM – Posters:**

"Uncle Edgeworth, I just finished up putting all the posters around town," Trucy informed him.

"Oh, well that's good," he replied.

There was a gloom in the atmosphere.

"Uncle… Is it bad for part of me to wish that no one claims him so we can keep him…?" she admitted.

"Y-you know… I was thinking the same thing," Edgeworth also admitted.

The gloom continued.

Pess walked up to both of them and barked happily.

"Oh, Pess!" The both exclaimed and hugged him – their eyes slightly teary, "Don't leave us!"

"…Er – are you two okay?" Phoenix mumbled.

**5:27 PM – Fear:**

"Hey, sorry I'm late, but I'm h— GAHH—!" Apollo shouted.

Edgeworth shot up.

"W-what?" He blinked around in disarray.

Apollo slowly moved his hand up, his face horrified, and pointed to Pess.

"D-d-d-dog…" he chattered, his body shaking.

"Ah! That's right!" Trucy gasped, "I completely forgot! Polly is afraid of dogs!"

A snickering rose in the background.

Edgeworth turned to Phoenix as he watched Apollo shake in his boots.

"Y-you knew… Didn't you…?"

**5:33 PM – Chomp:**

"It's okay, Polly! Pess really friendly!" Trucy assured the trembling Apollo.

"W-w-well… I-I don't know…" Apollo took a step back.

"Come on! Just pet him! You'll see! He's the nicest dog you'll ever meet!"

Trucy grabbed Apollo's hand and pressed it toward the golden retriever.

"N-n-no! Trucy! Y-you don't understand! D-dogs hate me! It doesn't matter how nice they are!" he yelped.

"No, no!" Trucy protested. She pressed his hand against the dog. "Not Pess! You'll see—"

–_CHOMP–_

…

…

…

"O-ow…" Apollo whimpered, and a stream a blood dripped from his hand.

**5:40 PM – Animals:**

"Bad Pess!" Edgeworth scolded, "No biting!"

Pess buried his face inside his paws. Edgeworth sighed and turned to Apollo.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, looking down at the bite mark on his hand.

"N-no… I'm used to it," Apollo croaked.

"Really, I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay, really. And it's not your fault. Besides…" Apollo took a huge gulp, "It's not just dogs…" He shivered.

"R-really…?"

"You should of seen him at the zoo," Phoenix smirked.

**5:56 PM – Impersonation:**

"Are you absolutely sure about letting Pess stay?" Edgeworth continued, "It's okay to say no…"

"It's okay, really," Apollo scratched his head, "Besides, this is a good chance for me to get over me fear!" He raised his fists confidently.

"_Bark_!"

Apollo wailed.

He jumped on the couch in terror.

He hadn't noticed that it was, in fact, just Phoenix impersonating Pess.

...And a very bad impersonation at that.

**6:02 PM – Deserve:**

"W-well… I'll be in my room," Apollo hung his head and left the room.

As the door clicked, Edgeworth turned to Phoenix and punched his shoulder.

"O-ow! What was that for?" Phoenix pouted and rubbed it.

"If Pess were to bite anyone, it should have been you," Edgeworth snapped.

"Yeah... but haven't you heard that violence isn't the answer?" Phoenix whined.

Edgeworth punched him again.

**6:09 PM – Easy:**

Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"Wright, why exactly are you so cruel toward Apollo?"

Phoenix shrugged.

"I can't help it," he smiled innocently, "It's just too easy."

**8:36 PM – Re:Dominance:**

"Edgeworth," Phoenix moaned, "Do something…"

Edgeworth raised his brow.

"About what?" he wondered.

"About _that_," he whined and pointed over to the couch.

There sat Pess – happily lying on the couch Phoenix would normally sleep on all day.

Edgeworth smiled a little and looked up to Phoenix's drowsy eyes. He got up and approached Pess, who wagged his tail as he became closer.

"Good boy," Edgeworth pet him and then walked away with no further action.

As Edgeworth vanished from the room, Phoenix stayed silent.

"…"

* * *

...


	9. Day 9 - September 25th

**Author's Notes: Why do these things keep getting shorter as I go along!? Oh well xD Anyways, yaaaay 50 reviews! (T-that's good, right...?) Thank you everyone who was favourited, followed, and/or reviewed this! Thank you!**

**Special thanks to 'Paopu Summer' and guest 'Toilet' for leaving their ideas - many of which inspired parts of this chapter!**

* * *

Day 9: Monday, September 25th: Fears

…

**10:54 AM – Suit:**

Apollo's heart skipped a beat as he lifted the fabric.

_I can't believe it. Is this really it?_

He lifted up the dark blue suit into the light to get a better look at it.

_I-it is! It's Mr. Wright's old suit! Not just any old suit – 'the' old suit!_

_ I can't believe it was just lying around here!_

Apollo looked around the room – not a soul to be found.

_I wonder if he'd mind if I tried it on?_

_ …Well – what he doesn't know won't hurt him._

Apollo slipped his arms in the suit and pulled it over his chest. His hands barely poked out from the sleeve when he was finished. He looked in the mirror and let out a satisfied smile.

_It's a little bigger than I would have expected, but still!_

As he looked at himself in the suit jacket, he couldn't help himself. Apollo swirled around, finger and armed outstretched, and with a roar, shouted;

"OBJECTIO—!"

But he froze right there when he noticed his finger was now in someone's face.

A dark aura flooded the room.

"M-M-Mr. W-Wright…!? You – I was…! It's not – I was just…! …P-p-please don't kill me…"

**10:57 AM – Mad:**

"What do you think you're doing?" Phoenix smiled.

A chill ran up Apollo's spine.

"I'm really, really sorry…"

"Oh, no, no, no. Who said I'm mad?" he grinned, "In fact – I'm in such a good mood, I'll even take you to the zoo later."

"I-I'm REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, sorry!"

**11:34 AM – Still:**

Edgeworth was rubbing Pess on the couch when Apollo walked up to him – rather cautiously.

"Um – Mr. Edgeworth? I have to have to ask, but do you have some spare change? I usually don't go very far, so I hadn't noticed I was out of bus fare," Apollo admitted.

"Bus fare?" Edgeworth blinked, "Do you not drive?"

"Ah, well, no. I just never got a chance to get my license." Apollo couldn't help but let his gaze wander over to Pess. Pess glared back.

"Well, why not have Wright drive you?"

Apollo scratched his head. "Actually, Mr. Wright doesn't have a license either..."

"Still!?"

**11:41 AM – Teaching:**

"Both of you. Sit," Edgeworth commanded. Both Apollo and Phoenix sat on the couch – not Pess. "I'm going to teach you two how to drive once and for all."

Apollo raised his hand.

"But how come we're inside? I mean – don't we have to actually be driving to learn how to drive?" Apollo wondered.

"Well, I suppose, yes. However, before you can drive you first need to pass the written test of the exam."

"What!? There's a written test!?"

Phoenix raised his hand.

"So when's lunch?" he yawned.

Edgeworth threw a book at him.

**11:47 AM – Proud:**

"Honestly, you two," Edgeworth sighed, "How do you get anywhere without driving?"

And at the same time, they both replied;

"Bicycle."

Edgeworth stared at the two.

"…Please don't look so proud about that."

**12:01 PM – Japanese:**

"Alright. Let's say you were at an intersection with four cars trying to move forward – two trying to turn. Now, let's also say there are no stop signs or lights – who gets to move first?" Edgeworth proposed.

"Igiari! Does it really matter who goes first?" Apollo thought.

There was a long paused.

Apollo sunk back. "Er… Did I say something weird…?"

Phoenix turned to him.

"Was Klavier trying to teach you German again…?"

**12:11 PM – Mastering:**

Edgeworth sighed.

"I guess that's it for the lesson."

"How come?" Apollo wondered, "It's only been thirty minutes."

Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"Because this whole time your father has just been trying to master the art of how to fall asleep with your eyes open..."

**12:26 PM – Possible:**

"Arlight, I need to go pick up some things at the office again," Edgeworth began and picked up his coat. Before he left, he took a second to look at both Apollo and Phoenix as they sat on the couch. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone…" he mumbled, then left.

The door clicked shut and Apollo looked up.

"Mr. Edgeworth can sure be strict sometimes – but he really is a good teacher," Apollo smiled faintly.

But there was no response from Phoenix.

Apollo turned to him.

He raised his brow for a moment.

He slumped back.

"Mr. Wright… I don't mean to burst your bubble – but I really don't think it's physically possible to sleep with your eyes open…"

**12:29 PM – Stairs:**

The door opened up again.

"Back so soon?" Phoenix wondered as he saw Edgeworth in the doorway.

Edgeworth kept silent – his face blue.

"M-Mr. Edgeworth…? Are you alright?" Apollo worried.

Edgeworth put his hand over his mouth and looked away for a long moment.

"I-it would appear… T-that the stairs are under repair…" he shivered.

**12:32 PM – Elevator:**

"Umm… I'm not sure I understand. The elevator still works, right?" Apollo asked.

Edgeworth face became even paler.

"Y-yeah," he croaked.

Phoenix immediately swooped over Edgeworth, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him back out the door.

"W-Wright!?" Edgeworth barked, "W-what are you—?"

Phoenix smiled at him.

"We're going to get over your fear."

"W-what!? B-but-! D-don't you dare!" he stammered. But Phoenix kept pulling him along the hallway toward the elevator.

"W-wait!" Apollo came running after them to see what was going on.

Edgeworth felt his stomach grow heavy and his mind spinning.

Phoenix made it to the elevator and pushed the down arrow.

"Don't worry," Phoenix assured him, "It's only—"

–_THUMP_–

Phoenix swirled around to Edgeworth.

Apollo blinked in disarray when he caught up.

"…H-he passed out."

**12:35 PM – Faint:**

…

…

"Um… Mr. Wright? What just happened…?"

"Er… He passed out…"

"…Yeah… I can see that…"

**12:37 PM – Fears:**

"…So I take it Mr. Edgeworth is afraid of elevators?" Apollo began as Phoenix carried the knocked out Edgeworth back to the apartment. "I wouldn't expect that. It's a bit strange, don't you think?"

Phoenix glanced back at him.

"You're the one afraid of Pess."

Apollo's face flushed.

"Y-yeah, and you're afraid of bridges! Ferris wheels too!"

"T-that's completely different! And it's heights!"

**12:38 PM - Question:**

There was a long silence as they continued to walk.

Apollo put his finger on his chin.

"…I wonder what Trucy's afraid of."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

**1:19 PM – Really?:**

Edgeworth finally woke up – his head still dazed.

He sat up slowly, only to notice Phoenix on the other couch.

"How are you feeling?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth felt a vein pop from his forehead.

"Hey Wright – I have an idea; why don't we go skydiving one of these days? In fact, we can stand on the top of a skyscraper while we're at it too," he growled.

Phoenix let out a choppy laugh.

"S-so I take it your mad at me?" he tried to smile.

**1:58 PM – Robber:**

"Here," Phoenix handed Edgeworth a small folder of papers.

"What's this?" he wondered.

"Those were the files you wanted at your office, right? I found them on top of your desk."

"Is that where you went?" Edgeworth shuffled through them, "You didn't have to."

Phoenix smiled. "Just think of it as my apology."

Edgeworth blinked up to him, smiling faintly back. "Apology accepted then."

Phoenix dropped down on the couch – only for Edgeworth to realize something.

"Wait a minute," Edgeworth stopped, "How did you even get in my office?"

"Oh – well… Hah, hah… It doesn't really matter, right? I mean, who cares?" Phoenix smiled awkwardly.

"Y-you didn't break in… Did you…?"

"O-of course not! W-who do you think I am? Hah, hah…"

"…"

**2:12 PM – Keepers:**

"I'm home!" Trucy called out.

Pess immediately jumped on her, wagging his tail happily.

"Hey Pess! I missed you too!" she pet him, "Hey Uncle Edgeworth! Did anyone call about Pess yet?"

"No. We haven't gotten anyone to claim him yet," he replied.

Trucy beamed.

Edgeworth beamed back.

They both went in to rub Pess with a smile.

Apollo blinked.

"You two are really much too happy about that…"

**2:44 PM – Talent:**

"What're you doing, Trucy?" Edgeworth wondered as he peered over her shoulder. She was fiddling with a strange device.

"Ah! Well, you see, I've been trying to come up with a new magic act! See – there's a talent show coming up and school, and I want to do something really creative! But I can't think of anything!"

"A talent show, huh?"

"Yeah! I asked Polly to help – but he said you need to have talent to be in a talent show!"

"Oh… I see."

**2:53 PM – Trick:**

"Okay, Uncle! Help me try out this new trick, okay?" Trucy asked, hands clasped.

"Well, alright. What do you need me to do?"

"Yay! It's simple really!" Trucy jumped to here feet, "Just stand right here, okay? I'll be right back!"

Edgeworth moved into his position and awaited for Trucy's return.

And only a moment later – she did.

Only, this time, with a…

A…

"K-knife!?" Edgeworth gasped, flinching back.

Trucy raised the knife proudly in the air.

"Now, don't move Uncle Edgeworth! This'll only take a second!"

"W-w-wait, Trucy!"

**2:59 PM – Suspense:**

Edgeworth fell to his knees.

_I-I'm alive!_

"You know," Trucy put her finger on her chin, "I don't think there's enough suspense, you know? Maybe I could use a gun or something instead! Ohh, maybe a flamethrower! Okay, I'll be right back again, Uncle Edgeworth! Don't move!"

_F-flame...thrower...?_

_W-wait what!?_

**3:14 PM – Singed:**

Edgeworth stumbled around the room – trembling from head to toe.

Phoenix raised his brow.

"What's wrong with you?"

"W-Wright… I'm only going to ask this once. But why, dare I ask, do you even own a flamethrower…?"

Phoenix bit his lip.

"Y-your bangs…"

**3:40 PM – Dislikes:**

"Uncle Edgeworth, what would you like for dinner today?" Trucy asked in glee.

"Oh – don't mind me so much. I'm not picky, I'll eat whatever you want to make."

"In that case," Phoenix swooped out of nowhere, "You should make something with tons of tomato. And make sure they're raw. Oh, and don't forget to add tons of cauliflower, salmon, and— Ow—!"

Edgeworth dropped his ear.

"I have a question;" he growled, "Why is it you can't remember anything useful – yet you remember everything about my food preferences?!"

**4:01 PM – Contradictions:**

"What'cha looking at Polly? Daddy and Uncle?" Trucy cocked her head.

"Well… I've just noticed something. Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth are so calm when they're by themselves… But when they're together – it's almost like they revert to being children…"

He continued to watch as Phoenix poked at Edgeworth, and Edgeworth continued to try and hit him.

"I guess that just shows how good of friends they really are!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah! It's like – when they're together, they get to be who they really are! Like you and Klavier!"

He almost though he heard her wrong for a second.

"Er…Me and Klavier…?"

"Yeah!"

Apollo stared at her happy-go-lucky expression.

"…Trucy. There are so many contradictions in that that I don't even know where to begin."

**5:22 PM - Flamethrower:**

"Hey Daddy!" Trucy exclaimed, "Look what came in the mail!" She waved four tickets in the air.

"What are these? Gavinners tickets?" Phoenix examined.

"Yeah! We can go, right Daddy?" Trucy pleaded, "There's a ticket for all of us! Even one for Uncle Edgeworth!"

Apollo's hair shot up.

_Oh god._

_Oh god. Oh god. Oh god._

_Alright, no worries Apollo. I can deal with this while they're sleeping._

_I'll just sneak into Trucy's room and grab the tickets._

_Yeah... Perfect._

_Still, I can't just throw them out - Trucy will find them..._

_Hmm..._

_...I wonder where Trucy put that flamethrower at._

**6:52 PM – Crazy:**

Edgeworth rubbed his temples as he reflected on the day.

"Wright… How do you live like this?"

"Huh? Like what?" he wondered.

"Don't you find your life, just a little bit… Crazy?"

"I suppose I've just gotten used to it," Phoenix smiled at him, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it too."

"You say that as if I'm going to be here long enough to get used to it…"

Phoenix smirked.

Edgeworth raised a brow. "What? Do you know something I don't?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Phoenix pulled his hat down over his eyes, "Nothing at all…"

"…"

_Yeah right…_

* * *

_..._


	10. Day 10 - September 26th

**Author's Notes: Yayy! Day 10! That's the 10% mark! (Well... Kinda.) All my chapters now seem to be hovering around the 2,000 word count mark, and I don't know why! But, for this one, I may add more stories later on because I had a lot of fun writing this one! :) I feel like it's more fluffy than funny though (grrr). I did add another bonus story again, inspired by my friend! I really do hope you enjoy! And, once again, I can't thank everyone enough who has supported me through this! I love you all! I hope you enjoy! (Man, I repeat myself a lot...)**

**And once again, special thanks to Paopu Summer for giving me the amusement part idea :)!**

* * *

Day 10: Tuesday, September 26th: Drunken Amusement

…

**10:32 AM – Earplugs:**

"Where are you going, Wright?" Edgeworth wondered as Phoenix readied himself to leave the house.

"My job, of course," Phoenix smiled.

Edgeworth raised his brow.

"Your job?"

"Yeah. I'm a pianist, aren't I?"

"Wright… I haven't seen you once go to this _'job'_ for the past week I've been here…"

Phoenix just laughed. "You're welcome to come if you'd like."

Edgeworth took a moment to think.

He'd be lying to say he wasn't a little curious to see the _'musician' _at his _'job.'_

…But on second thought – he'd be needing some earplugs.

**10:38 AM – Alone:**

Phoenix shut the door behind him.

It was only a second later when Edgeworth realized this was the first time by himself in the apartment.

_…_

…

…

**10:45 AM – Knowing:**

"Wright," Edgeworth managed to catch up with him before he left the complex, "I changed my mind. I'll come with you."

Phoenix turned to him and let out a sly smirk.

"You were lonely, weren't you?"

"S-shut up!"

**10:51 AM – Drive:**

Edgeworth led Phoenix out to a parking garage where a sleek, red sports-car sat in the first spot.

"I'll drive you there. You said your work was far, right? Just give me the directions," Edgeworth said as he climbed into the front seat.

"Hey, Edgeworth. You should let me drive," Phoenix smiled blissfully.

He glared at him. "Wright – you know as well as I do you don't have a license. We went over this."

"That's the point. You wanted to teach me, right? Getting behind the wheel is the best way to do that, don't you think?"

Edgeworth sighed.

"…Look, Wright. Even if that statement made any sort of logical sense – I'd sooner ride an elevator all the way up to space than let you drive my car... with Larry, in fact."

**11:34 AM – Worker:**

_So this is the Borscht Bowl Club where Wright works?_

Edgeworth examined the small and damp restaurant.

_…Well, it's different to say the least._

He placed his bag of files he brought with him at one of the tables and sat down.

Phoenix didn't hesitate to drop himself next to him.

"Well, I'm bored," Phoenix yawned.

Edgeworth fell back.

"Er… You do work here, right…? Shouldn't you—I don't know—be working?"

"What would give you that impression?" Phoenix laughed.

"...Tell me you're joking."

**11:36 AM – Illegal:**

Phoenix chuckled.

"Well – I only really have to be on the piano when someone asks me. Besides, I have to be on the lookout for real customers."

"Real customers?" Edgeworth blinked.

"Yeah. This may be a restaurant, but the real revenue comes from our poker system. Word spreads around fast when you're undefeated at the game like I am."

Edgeworth fell in his seat.

"J-just a minute Wright," he rubbed his temples, "Let me get this straight. Are you telling me what I think you're telling me…? T-that your _'job'_ here isn't actually to play the piano – but to play poker… To gamble!?"

Phoenix put his hands in his pockets. "I guess you could say that. It's not in my job description or anything – but yeah."

"Y-you idiot! You do know that's illegal, right!? Do you want me to kill you!?" Edgeworth fumed.

"Now, now," Phoenix smiled innocently, "I'm pretty sure murder is illegal too."

"T-that's it!"

**11:39 AM – Assault:**

"W-wait-! Edgeworth, calm down— j-just stop throwing things! I-I'm sorry, okay? But I really can't afford to replace this stuff— _Gyah!_— Y-you almost got me that time!"

**11:46 AM – Wallet:**

"B-better…?" Phoenix dared ask.

"Y-yeah…" Edgeworth adjusted his glasses, "S-sorry… I'm not sure what came over me…"

"G-good…"

Edgeworth rubbed his neck. "Well… At least I didn't actually hit you…"

Phoenix sunk to the floor.

He looked around at the broken glass all around.

He hung his head.

"…B-but my poor wallet."

**12:07 PM – Thirsty:**

Phoenix rested his chin on the table.

"Edgeworth…" he moaned, "Why did you come if you were just going to work?"

Edgeworth lifted his eyes from his case files and looked up at Phoenix.

"Wright – you're the one supposed to be working here."

"Exactly. So you shouldn't be."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

Phoenix continued, "Come on, at least eat something. You are at a restaurant after all."

"That's alright, I'm not really hungry," he paused, "…Actually, I would like something to drink though."

Phoenix perked up. He stood from his chair and motioned for Edgeworth to follow. "Come here."

"Why?"

"We've got a wide variety of drinks. I can't remember all their names. So come over here and pick one out for yourself," he smiled.

Edgeworth raised a brow, but did as Phoenix said anyhow.

They moved over to a large cabinet, and Phoenix opened it proudly to reveal a large array of bottles lined up neatly inside.

"Pick whichever drink you'd like," he instructed.

Edgeworth stayed silent for a long moment.

"Wright… Every bottle… It's all grape juice."

"I know. Isn't it great?"

**12:11 PM – Drunk:**

"Honestly Wright - you're addicted to that stuff. It's not healthy," Edgeworth sighed as he flipped through some more files.

He's heard of some odd addictions – but grape juice?

Now that was a first.

Edgeworth finally looked up when he noticed Phoenix was being eerily quiet.

"Wright?" he wondered.

Phoenix rested his forehead in his palm.

"I… Suddenly – I don't feel so good…" Phoenix gurgled.

Edgeworth blinked. Phoenix's face was positively green.

"L-let me see that bottle," Edgeworth swiped the grape juice bottle from Phoenix's hand and read the label carefully.

_T-this grape juice… I-it expired ages ago—!_

_ D-don't tell me it—!?_

"Miles~!" Phoenix suddenly whined, "I'm bored~! Let's go do something fun!"

He started spinning around in his seat blissfully.

Edgeworth flinched back.

_N-no! This— this isn't really happening, is it!?_

_ W-what kind of crazy plot twist is this!?_

**12:15 PM – Pain:**

"Wright. We're going," Edgeworth barked.

"Yay~! Where are we going?" Phoenix eyes glowed.

"Home."

Phoenix curled his lip, "No~! I don't want to go home! That's boring~!"

"Wright. You're drunk. I don't know how but the juice you drank had fermented. Now come on," he pulled Phoenix to his feet.

"No~!" Phoenix protested, "You can't make me!" He sat back down and held on to his chair firmly.

Edgeworth's eye twitched.

"Let me ask you this, Wright. You may be drunk – but can you still feel pain?"

Phoenix blinked up at him.

"Um, I don't understand the questi—_OW_—!" he yipped as his ear was almost yanked off his face.

"Home. Now."

**12:19 PM – More:**

Meanwhile…

Apollo was walking down the hallways when he saw it – when he saw '_him'._

He froze.

_M-maybe if I just back away quietly enough…_

"Ah! Herr Forehead! There you are!" Klavier glowed and skipped up to him.

_D-dammit!_

"O-oh… Hey there, Klavier…" Apollo murmured.

"Did you get those tickets I sent you in the mail?"

"Oh... Ah… Hah, hah… Well you see – we recently got a dog and, well, um… He, er… Ate them? Y-yeah! He ate them…"

_P-please buy it…_

"Wie schrecklich! That's really too bad!" he exclaimed.

_Oh thank god._

"But don't worry, Herr Forehead!" Klavier continued, "I just so happen to have four extras right here with me!"

_Oh god why…_

He shoved them in Apollo's hands with a smile.

"Don't forget to bring Herr Wright, the Fräulein, and the Häuptling! I'll see you there on Saturday, okay?"

"O-okay…"

"Be seeing you, Herr Forehead!" he waved and ran off somewhere.

When he was out of sight, Apollo looked down at the tickets in his hand.

_…I think there's an incinerator downstairs._

**12:27 PM – Amusement:**

Just before Edgeworth was able to unlock his car – Phoenix grabbed him by the hand and stared to pull him away.

"W-Wright!? What do you think you're doing? Where are you taking us?" he demanded.

"It's a surprise~!" Phoenix insisted with a smile, "Just hurry up!"

"L-let go. We need to go home. You're not—"

But before he could finish his sentence, the two were standing in front of a large, crowded amusement park.

"Come on, Miles! Let's go here! It'll be fun!"

"An amusement park? N-no, Wright. You need to go home… You're not in your right mind…"

"Please~?" he begged.

"No."

Phoenix looked down. His eyes became watery and bigger than it seemed possible. He looked at Edgeworth directly in the eye.

Edgeworth looked away. "Come on, let's g—"

"They even have the latest Steel Samurai attraction," Phoenix interrupted.

Edgeworth froze.

"…"

"I hear it's really good," Phoenix continued.

"…"

"There's probably even a special gift shop for it."

"…I, er… I suppose there's no harm in staying for just a little while…"

**1:01 PM – Cute:**

"See! Wasn't that fun?" Phoenix smiled at Edgeworth as they got off the ride.

"Mmm, alright – but only a little," Edgeworth let out a tiny smile as well.

"So, what do you want to do next, Miles~?" Phoenix beamed.

Edgeworth looked back at him.

"Wright. Why do you keep calling me Miles all of the sudden?"

"Huh? Well it's your name, isn't it?" he smiled again, ever so brightly, "I think it's cute."

"W-WHAT!?" Edgeworth chocked.

His face flushed into a bright pink.

_What did he just—!?_

_T-That better be the alcohol still talking—!_

**1:16 PM – Ferris-wheel:**

It was just so tempting to ask.

Not even Edgeworth could help himself.

"Hey Wright," he began, trying to hold back his smirk, "Let's go on the Ferris-wheel."

Phoenix stopped in his tracks.

And though Edgeworth was looking at him from behind – he could tell his face was blue.

"Um…" Phoenix rubbed the back on his neck, "W-we can go home now, if you want…"

**1:36 PM – Lies!:**

Phoenix concentrated to his full extent.

He let the first dart slid gracefully from his fingertips. It moved through the air without a sound, piercing it swiftly, and;

…Missed.

Phoenix took a deep breath. He picked up his second dart and threw it.

…And missed.

But now wasn't the time to give up!

He picked up his last dart and stared at the target intensely. This time, he'd get it! He had to! Not just because he was now out of money – but because he was destined for this!

And with that – he threw his last dart.

It glided through the air in a perfect line – and it almost appeared to be moving in slow motion.

Phoenix's heart skipped a beat as he watched it.

A meter away. Half a meter away. An inch away.

And then it happened—it hit the target!

…Then bounced off it, and fell to the floor with a depressing clank.

"…"

"What are you doing, Wright?" Edgeworth appeared out of nowhere.

Phoenix yipped and swung around defencively.

"N-nothing! I wasn't trying to win that Steel Samurai figure for you or anything!"

**2:17 PM – Bliss:**

Phoenix looked like as he did twenty four years ago as they walked around the amusement park;

Smiling blissfully without a care in the world, saying the first thing that came to his mind, and running around like an idiot.

It was probably the alcohol he had consumed that was doing it.

Phoenix didn't drink – so it wasn't surprising that even a small consumption would have such a long effect on him.

But Edgeworth—in that moment—would be lying to say that he didn't wish for Phoenix to stay that way.

**2:52 PM – Urgh:**

Phoenix suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Edgeworth raised a brow.

"What's wrong, Wright?"

Phoenix clutched his head.

"E-Edgeworth… I don't feel so good…" he groaned. His face turned pale.

"Well after that last ride you went on I would be surprised—"

_Wait a minute. Did he just call me Edgeworth again?_

_ Uh-oh…_

_ —THUMP—_

_ D-dammit, Wright! I figured the alcohol must have been wearing off pretty soon… But did you have to go and pass out!?_

**3:45 PM – Goodnight:**

The door to the Wright Anything Agency swung open.

Edgeworth dropped Phoenix on the couch with a thud.

"Where have you two been?" Apollo wondered, "And what happened to Mr. Wright…?" He stared at the unconscious Phoenix.

"I've had a long day..." Edgeworth declared, "I'm going to bed."

He moved toward his room, not bothering to answer Apollo's questions.

"U-um… But it's only 3:45 in the afternoon…"

"Goodnight."

"B-but what about Mr. Wright…?"

"...Goodnight."

* * *

**Bonus Story:**

**Pokémon:**

Apollo stared intensely at the three photos in front of him.

"So let me get this straight," he began, "Mr. Wright, went from this-"

He pointed at the first photo of Phoenix; a small elementary student crying uncontrollably.

"To this..."

He pointed at the second photo of Phoenix; a happy-go-lucky college student wearing a bright pink sweater with a heart on it.

"To this..."

He pointed at the third photo of Phoenix; wearing a blue suit and looking rather perplexed.

"T-to _'that'!?_" Apollo raised his finger up to Phoenix as he sat on the couch across him as he adjusted his hat back and forth.

"Yeah," Edgeworth sighed, "I can hardly believe it myself..."

"You know!" Trucy exclaimed, "Maybe Daddy's like some sort of rare evolving Pokémon, you know! Wouldn't that be so cool?"

Edgeworth and Apollo blinked at her.

"You know... That actually would explain a lot."

* * *

...


	11. Day 11 - September 27th

**Author's Notes:** **Wow, if you've made it this far I need to give you a hug! (*Hugs*) I really hope these chapters are worth the wait! Umm... Huh, I forgot what I was going to say... Oh, oh yeah! I added a bonus story to the last chapter if you're interested. :) Anyways, once again (for about the 11th time) thank you so much for all the support you've given me! I'm so happy so many of you love this story, and I hope you love this chapter too!**

**On a side note, the term 'Yukata' is a piece Japanese clothing (more informal compared to a traditional Kimono) that is typically worn in the summer.**

* * *

Day 11: Wednesday, September 27th: Stepladders Vs. Ladders in the Midst of Fall

…

**10:23 AM – Glare:**

Phoenix stared at Apollo.

Apollo stared at Phoenix.

The atmosphere grew tense.

"…What are you two doing?" Edgeworth dared ask.

"…Staring contest," Apollo muttered.

"…"

"…"

"…Why?"

**10:25 AM – Ladders:**

Phoenix managed to point his finger over to something in the corner of the room.

"See that?" Phoenix explained, "He think it's a ladder."

"Because it _is_ a ladder," Apollo protested.

"No. It's clearly a _step-ladder_."

The staring continued.

Edgeworth put his palm over his face.

"So, once again, you're having a staring contest because of it why…?"

**10:27 AM – Work?:**

"I win," Phoenix declared proudly.

"S-so what!" Apollo cried, "That doesn't change the fact that it's a ladder!"

Phoenix made a swipe to grab Apollo by the stubs on his head.

"Er… Not to interrupt or anything," Edgeworth mumbled, "But, don't you have work Apollo?"

Apollo blinked up at him. He scratched oh head.

"Oh – uh. Work…" he laughed sheepishly.

"P-please don't tell me you took the day off just so you two could fight about this…" Edgeworth sighed.

"Of course we did!" Trucy cheered – jumping out from behind.

Edgeworth fell over.

"Y-you too!?"

**10:30 AM – Seriously:**

Edgewoth sunk into the couch.

_Seriously…? _

_ Was this really happening?_

"Look. It's clearly a step-ladder. It has two sides. See?" Phoenix argued.

"Yeah, Polly!" Trucy agreed, "Stop being so stubborn!"

"So what? It's a ladder. You use it to climb up things – which is what a ladder is," Apollo continued.

"But there's a difference!" Trucy put her hands on her hips. "Uncle Edgeworth! What do you think?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Edgeworth.

Edgeworth sighed.

"…Does it really matter?"

"Yes! Come on, Uncle! Your opinion is key!" Trucy claimed.

Edgeworth let out a deep breath.

"Well… If you really need my opinion – to be honest, they're the exact same thing. A ladder had steps too, and they both serve the same purpose…"

The room grew silent.

A black aura flooded the room, chilling the air into complete stillness.

"What was that?" Phoenix hissed.

**10:33 AM – Teams:**

"Alright! Team Step-ladder, this way!" Trucy declared.

Phoenix and Trucy moved to the left of the room and stared at Apollo and Edgeworth; _'Team Ladder'_.

"Is this really that big of a deal…?" Edgeworth muttered.

"Team Ladder has two members, and Team Step-Ladder also does! It looks like this is a draw," Trucy continued.

"No. There's one person who didn't vote," Phoenix pointed out.

"Huh? Who?" she wondered.

And with a dramatic point of the finger, Phoenix revealed the last, final person to decide the winner of this debacle;

"It's none other than…"

"P-Pess…?" Edgeworth's palm hit his face again.

Pess perked up from his slumber and trotted over to the four, sitting himself in the middle.

"Alright Pess, it's your move. Step-ladder, or ladder?"

**10:35 AM – Decisions:**

"But Daddy! Wouldn't Pess go over to Team Ladder since he likes Uncle the most?" Trucy asked.

"Yes – but you forget that he hates Apollo," Phoenix smirked.

Apollo's hair sunk.

"I've had my fair share of ridiculous… But this…" Edgeworth sighed.

"Alright, Pess. The time has come. Who will it be?"

Phoenix and Trucy looked at Pess.

Pess looked at them.

Edgeworth and Apollo looked at Pess.

Pess then turned his head to them.

He looked back to Team Step-ladder, then back to Team Ladder – back to Team Step-ladder, then back to Team Ladder.

His head turned back and forth more times than they could count.

Until finally he made his move…!

Pess took one final look at both parties and…!

And...!

…Plopped on the floor and went back to sleep.

**10:39 AM – Draw:**

Both teams dropped themselves on the couch.

"So… Who wins?" Trucy wondered.

"I guess… It's a draw still," Apollo replied.

There was a long, drawn-out silence.

"…I still think it's a step-ladder," Trucy mumbled.

**10:47 AM – Expensive:**

"Hey! Hey! I know!" Trucy exclaimed, "Since we're all home anyways, why don't we go over to that Fall Festival they're having down town! The first day of fall was only a few days ago, so it's still going on!" She turned to Phoenix with wide eyes, "Can we go, Daddy? Please~?"

Phoenix pat her on the head. "Sure, Trucy. We can all go together."

"Yay!" Trucy cheered, "I'll go get ready!" Trucy ran off into her room.

"The Fall Festival?" Apollo recalled, "Isn't that really expensive? I heard admission was thirty dollars just for one person…"

"T-thirty? T-thirty dollars…? E-each!?" Phoenix flinched back.

"Wright, are you sure it's alright for them to have just skipped and can to go to this…?" Edgeworth sighed. But when he looked up, he noticed Phoenix had disappeared from his seat. "Wright?"

Apollo scratched his head.

"Er – he's over in the corner sobbing to himself all of the sudden…"

**10:53 AM – Sobbing:**

Edgeworth rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Wright. How about I cut you a deal? I'll pay for this on one condition."

Phoenix perked up, looking at Edgeworth with sparkling eyes.

"You will?" he beamed.

"Yeah. Besides, I've been meaning to attend one of these for a while now."

"So what's your condition?" Phoenix wondered.

Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"You're going to wear something actually decent for once. No hoodie. No sweats. And definitely no hat."

Phoenix blinked up at him – horror embedded in his eyes.

"…I-I'll just go back to crying in my corner again."

**10:58 AM – Strip:**

"Look Wright, one way or the other I'm getting you out of those rags you call clothing. Sit. Stay. Don't move," Edgeworth barked as they stood in front of the closest.

Phoenix sat and didn't peep a word.

"Now behold," Edgeworth continued. He flung open the closet door to reveal a sparkling array of brand new outfits.

"H-how did you—?" Phoenix gawked.

"I'm always prepared for such a predicament as this…" Edgeworth rubbed his chin proudly.

"B-but it's _my_ closet."

"That's beside the point. Now get undressed."

"W-wha—?"

"You heard me."

**11:06 AM – Locket:**

Edgeworth examined Phoenix in his Yukata with a satisfied smile. Though, he couldn't help but let his gaze wander toward his neck.

"Wright, I notice you always wear that locket," Edgeworth stated.

"Oh this?" Phoenix lifted it up and opened it for Edgeworth to examine.

"Trucy and Apollo?" Edgeworth blinked as he looked at the tiny photo of Apollo and Trucy inside the locket.

_Strange… It almost eludes me that Wright can be so – fatherly._

"Yeah," Phoenix confirmed.

…But what Phoenix won't admit is that; at one point – there may or may not have been a picture of Edgeworth in there as well.

Edgeworth blinked.

"Why are you smirking like that?"

**11:08 AM – America:**

"By the way…" Phoenix began, "Why am I wearing a Yukata? You do remember we live in America, right? And it's also fall – not summer…"

Edgeworth stared at Phoenix blankly for the longest time.

"Oh… Is it…?"

**11:14 AM – Styles:**

Phoenix changed back into his old blue suit – the only thing that was suitable in Edgeworth's opinion.

They walked out of the room where Apollo and Trucy were already ready and waiting.

Phoenix stared at Apollo.

"Don't you own anything that isn't red?"

Apollo curled his lip.

"Don't you own anything reasonable that isn't blue?"

"Yeah! And Uncle Edgeworth! Don't you own anything that isn't maroon?" Trucy joined in.

"Like you're one to talk, Ms. Magician," Apollo grumbled at Trucy's silk hat.

_…_

…

…

"…We need some new looks."

**11:39 AM – Spenders:**

"Wow! There's so many people here!" Trucy gazed intensely, "And this festival is huge! Isn't this great Polly? Isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah," Apollo mumbled, masking the fact that he was also genuinely impressed.

"Oh, oh, look! They're selling some of those dumplings on a stick thing-a-ma-bobs! I've always wanted to try those! Can we get some, Daddy!?" she shined.

"Sure thing, Trucy. Get me some too, will you? Remember – your Uncle's paying, so get as many as you can," Phoenix laughed, then winced from the pain of being hit on the back of the head.

"No one said I'm paying for you, Wright," Edgeworth hissed.

Phoenix curled his lip.

"...Cheapskate."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing–_OW, OW!–_Okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Phoenix yipped.

**12:01 PM – Fishing:**

Trucy dragged Apollo off into the crowd, leaving Phoenix and Edgeworth alone.

"You know," Phoenix began, shifting his hands into his pockets, "We went to one of these festivals when we were kids."

"Did we?" Edgeworth looked back at him curiously.

"Yeah. Of course we were with Larry though," Phoenix let out a chuckle, "I remember all of us pulled our money together to try to fish up a goldfish from one of those vendors. We'd spend hours at that thing, but none of us could get one."

"That's right," Edgeworth smirked, "I remember you'd be on the verge of tears when he picked up your net and it was broken."

"Y-yeah right. If I was teary eyed at all it was because I felt bad for you when you'd get so frustrated you'd throw your net at the floor."

"I-I certainly don't remember doing anything of the sort…"

Phoenix suddenly stopped.

"Hey look, speak of the devil," Phoenix pointed over to a small vendor with a pond of goldfish swimming around happily. "Come on, why don't we play?"

"Wright. Don't you think it's a bit – well, childish?"

"Aw, come on Edgeworth. Just one round?"

"Well… I suppose just one round."

**12:43 PM – Scene:**

"Mommy! Mommy, look!" A child giggled and pointed, "Those two grown men are fighting over the goldfish game! They've been trying for like forever and keep yelling at each other!"

"Don't pay attention to them, sweetie," the mother replied, "We don't want to be involved in the spectacle…"

**12:56 PM – Eats:**

Trucy continued to drag Apollo around by the wrist.

"Oh, oh! Look Polly! Funnel Cakes! And look, look – fried noodles! Cotton candy too! And oh, oh – sweet buns! Pork buns! I can't believe it! Ah! They even have those meal thingies on a stick!"

"T-Trucy… I think you're taking a little too much after Mr. Wright…"

"Huh? What do you mean—Ooh! Look it! Mini burgers!"

"...Just how many stomachs do you have?"

Trucy paused for a moment.

"Is that counting with or without my breakfast stomach?"

"W-what–?"

"AHH!" Trucy suddenly shouted, interrupting Apollo, "Look Polly! Ham!"

_I'll feel bad for Mr. Edgeworth when he gets his credit card bill this month..._

**1:17 PM – Clone:**

"Hey! Look Polly, it's you!" Trucy pointed to a strange prize from one of the vendors.

"Me?" Apollo wondered and looked.

He sighed.

"Trucy, that doesn't look anything like me… In fact, that's a-a-… Actually, what even is that…?"

"I don't know," Trucy cheered, "But look – stubs!"

_Is that all anyone ever sees of me!?_

**1:55 PM – Liars:**

The clerk rubbed his temples.

"L-look… You two have been such good customers… But you've been spending an awful amount of time here… So why don't I just give you a freebie goldfish so we can give some other people a chance, m'kay?" he suggested.

Phoenix and Edgeworth stared up at him.

"If anyone asks – we totally won it…" Phoenix whispered.

**2:23 PM – Harmless:**

"Dudes, no way!" A farmiliar, high-pitched voice exclaimed.

Edgeworth and Phoenix shuttered simultaneously, then finally turned around.

Larry? What are you doing here?" Edgeworth asked.

"What do you mean, dudes! I work here!" Larry put a thumbs up.

"You work here?" he replied skeptically.

"Of course! Give me some credit, Edgey! I take care of the snake!" Larry pointed over the a sleeping boa in a cage by him.

"The what?" the two both looked at him blankly.

"The snake! See, no one in this place was brave enough to handle the thing, but not me! His name's Jake. The kids love Jake, I couldn't just let their dreams be crushed! I'm like, the hero, you know? But don't you worry about me, as brave as I am, which you know I'm a pretty brave dude and all, the guy's real harmless," Larry snorted proudly, wiping his nose with his finger.

Phoenix and Edgeworth just stood there, unable to think of what to say.

Larry put his finger on his chin. "Actually… There was this _one_ guy that Jake snapped at. He's never snapped at anyone before! I felt a little bad for that stub-antennae-y dude. He looked like he was going to faint when it happened!"

"Antennae…?"

"Stubs…?"

"Huh?" Larry cocked his head, "Why do you two look so dazed all the sudden? Do you know the dude?"

"Er… Something like that."

**2:36 PM – Boy…:**

Larry dropped himself on top of his stand.

"Man isn't this great? You, me, and Edgey against the world again! Just like old times, isn't it?" Larry snorted.

"Er – yeah, Larry," Edgeworth mumbled and took a sip out of the sparkling water he had.

"Things have been going great lately for me! I thought I was going to die just a while ago! My Sally-wally just got off and left! Can you believe it!? All she left was a note! Women, I swear! Ahh, but thankfully, with her gone, that's when, the real love of my life came in! Why just the other day she called me and—"

"Oh boy…" Edgeworth sighed.

"Just ignore it and maybe it will go away…" Phoenix mumbled to him.

**5:31 PM – Goldfish:**

"Where have you two been?" Apollo wondered, "We were looking everywhere for you." His gaze wandered over to something a Phoenix's hand – a small, clear baggy with water in it. "I-is that a goldfish…?"

"Yeah," Phoenix declared proudly, "I won it over at the fishing stand. Edgeworth here on the other hand didn't catch anything."

"S-shut up, Wright. You know I helped you catch that," he snapped.

**5:48 PM – French:**

"Ahh! Look it! They're giving away free French-style noodles over there! Let's get some!" Trucy began dragging Apollo over toward the stand.

"T-Trucy, how much have you eaten today seriously?" Apollo said as he was pulled along.

They all sat down at the stools, where four bowls were served immediately to them.

"Strange… I didn't know there was such a thing as French-style noodles," Edgeworth stratched his chin slightly.

"Well, I guess there is! See, it was even prepared by someone names 'Jean Armstrong'! That's totally a French name!" Trucy excitedly began digging into her food.

Phoenix rubbed his neck.

_ Hmm… Why does that name sound so familiar…? 'Jean Armstrong'… It definitely rings some bells…_

He looked back to the other three as they began eating.

_Oh well…_

Phoenix picked up his fork and began eat too.

**5:56 PM – Sickening:**

It had only been a moment after their meal.

"…"

"I…I don't feel so well…" Apollo gurgled.

"M-me either…" Trucy, Edgeworth, and Phoenix groaned at the same time.

**6:21 PM – Ughnn…:**

"Pess, we're home!" Trucy called out as they re-entered the Wright Anything Agency.

Pess immediately pounced happily on them, sending Apollo running for his room.

"Sorry we were gone so long, Pess," Edgeworth scratched him under the chin, "I wish we could have taken you." Trucy and Edgeworth continued to greet Pess.

Phoenix, on the other hand, wobbled to the other side of the room, clutching his stomach.

"S-seriously… W-what was in those noodles…?" he groaned to himself.

* * *

...


	12. Special Chapter - Ace Attorney 5

**Author's Note:**** Why did I-!? How could I-!? Noooo! (Alright, I'll stop now). Anyways, I've been so excited for the new Ace Attorney game that I felt compelled to do this chapter. Arghh, I know, I know, I shouldn't have. But I couldn't help it! (*Slaps self*). ****This chapter has nothing to do with the actual story, (but I mean, is there really a plot in this story anyways...?), and is basically just a special-bonus chapter separate from the actual story, (Er... Just randomly in the middle of it, I guess?). XD That's also why there are no time stamps on the excerpt titles. (And, argh, tons of 4th wall-ish breakings...)**

**Anyways, this chapter is all about the new game (just my drabbling, really XD). I've been absolutely stalking the Capcom Japan site. Arggh. They just recently updated it to have information up to the 3rd case. I can't wait for this game! (Is it fall yet!?) 17 days left for Japan, (those lucky ducks)!**

**Alright, so anyhow, once again, this is a special-bonus chapter, made to be separate and have nothing to do with the actual story, (which means you can skip over it if you so choose). But if you don't, I do hope you enjoy! Oh, but it is rather short for that reason. :( Right now, I'm still currently working on Day 12, which I hope will be posted soon!**

**Wow, did you actual read all that? If you did - here, have a cookie! And please, once more, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Special bonus chapter: Ace Attorney 5; Dual Destinies

…

**Box:**

"Hey! Look at these. They released some new screenshots from our new game," Apollo beamed excitedly as he scrolled through the internet.

"Hmm? Let me see," Phoenix shoved him aside and took over the mouse. It only took him a few clicks before he found himself snickering. "What's this? Are you perceiving a box? And with Klavier too."

"What!?" Apollo gasped, "Let me see!" He pushed himself back in front and let his eyes dart around the page.

He flinched back. "D-dammit Capcom!"

**Hawk:**

"What're you doing?" Edgeworth wondered, "And what's wrong with him?" He raised his brow as Apollo sobbed in the corner.

"Here. Look at this," Phoenix turned the computer screen toward Edgeworth with a sinister grin.

"Er… Is that Apollo being attacked by a hawk…?"

**Bomb:**

Apollo continued to sob in his pity corner.

"So, our new game is almost out?" Edgeworth scrolled through the site along with Phoenix.

"Yeah. About three weeks from now," Phoenix replied.

"It looks like they have information on the first three cases," Edgeworth clicked around, "Here's the first one; _'Turnabout return'_"

They stared at the page blankly for a long moment.

"T-that's…" Edgeworth gawked.

"Apollo again…"

"In bandages…?"

"It says here he got bombed while he was in the middle of a trial…"

"ARGHH!" Apollo screamed. He shot up and threw his bracelet at the ground, "THAT'S IT! I QUITE THIS JOB!"

**Demon:**

"Stop laughing, Wright!" Edgeworth snapped. He then turned to Apollo, "L-look… Don't take it too hard, Apollo," he comforted, "You're still a main character, right? On the forums it said a lot of people were looking forward to this game actually being yours…"

"R-really?" Apollo looked up with a hopeful gaze.

"Yeah. There are tons of people who love you a lot more than Wright. All those misfortunes only make you more loved in the end."

"W-well… I guess you're right," Apollo smiled to him faintly.

"Hey look," Phoenix interrupted, "There's another picture of Apollo being called a demon and being slapped with a spiritual charm."

"ARGHHH!" Apollo's head hit the desk.

"Dammit, Wright! Will you shut up for once!?" Edgeworth snapped.

**Simon:**

"Hey! What'cha all doing?" Trucy bounced over.

"Just looking at the information on our new game. Want to join?" Phoenix asked.

"Oooh! Let me see! Let me see!" she jumped of Phoenix's lap and began clicking on ever button she could find. "Hey, Daddy! Is this the new prosecutor?" She pointed over to a strange man with black hair, a white highlight, wearing handcuffs and a black and white vest coat.

"Looks like it," he replied.

Edgeworth raised a brow.

"Simon Blackquill? Isn't that name a bit odd…?" Edgeworth stared.

"Well, he has a hawk! And he has a black quill!" Trucy pointed out.

"Well, I suppose that's true," Edgeworth looked down to his information, "It says here he uses a strange type of psychology to manipulate what people do and say – including the judge."

"Huh? Psycho-what-o? Oh! Oh! Well, his name_ is_ Simon! So, it's kind of like, Simon-says, right? That's why people do what he wants!" Trucy cheered.

"S-Simon-says…? W-wait a minute. Oh god… Did they seriously—?"

"T-they did… D-didn't they?" Apollo stammered.

**Taka:**

"Hey look!" Trucy added, "They released the name for Simon's cute hawk for the west!"

"It's not so cute when it attacks you..." Apollo sighed.

"So what it is?" Edgeworth wondered.

"Taka!"

"Taka...? Doesn't that mean hawk in Japanese?"

"..."

"..."

"...Wow."

**Duo:**

"Daddy! Look! Me and Uncle Edgeworth are in this game too!" Trucy glowed.

"Oh yeah. Look – you're profiles are both on the site," Apollo noticed.

"Hey, hey! Do you think you and Uncle are going to have to battle in court again?" Trucy excitedly questioned.

Phoenix laughed and pat her on the head.

"I'm not sure about that Trucy. We still don't have that much info."

"Oh, oh! What if you two combine forces instead!? Uncle can come over to the defending side, and you two can catch the real criminal together! You'll be like, the defending-duo or something!"

Phoenix smiled at her and chuckled, "Sorry to disappoint you Trucy, but they already used that plot point."

"…Don't remind me," Edgeworth sighed.

**Unclear:**

"Hey, Wright. Don't we know that girl? What was her name… Pearls, was it?" Edgeworth pointed to a teenager in a strange kimono.

"Would you look at that," Phoenix examined more closely. "It is."

"Aww, she's cute!" Trucy cheered, "Who is she, Daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit curious myself," Apollo added.

"An old friend of mine," he explained, "She should be about your age by now Trucy. She's a spirit-medium, just like Maya."

"Maya? Who's that?" Trucy cocked her head.

"That's right, Wright," Edgeworth turned to him, "What ever happened to Maya anyways?"

"Um – I'm sorry, but you lost me on the word _'spirit-medium'_," Apollo mumbled.

Phoenix stared at Edgeworth blankly. He pulled back and looked around.

"You know… They never did explain that, did they? It's still rather unclear…"

**Translator:**

"Warten sie!" Klavier burst through the door, "I can't believe you'd be looking at this stuff without me!"

"W-where did you even come from!?" Apollo barked.

"I'm in this game too, sie wissen! I should be here too!" Klavier pounded.

"Y-you have a computer at your own house! Go look at it there!"

Klaiver laughed and flipped his hair.

"Oh Herr Forehead. You're so naïve. I speak German – I don't read Japanese."

"Then Google translate it! Will you just get out!?"

**Existing:**

"Yeah, and don't forget about me just yet!" Athena suddenly burst through the door as well.

"W-who are you…?" Edgeworth blinked.

"What!? The new assistant, of course! Athena – at your service!" she grinned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. You don't even exist yet. You can't be here," Apollo objected.

"What!? How rude! I'm a main character too, right?"

"Yeah, Herr Forehead, that was rather rude of you! Be a gentleman to the Fräulein!"

"Yeah, Polly!"

"No, he's right," Phoenix interrupted, "You can't be here because the author of this fan-fiction has no idea how to write your character."

Edgeworth sighed.

"Wright, will you stop breaking the fourth wall already? If it wasn't funny the first time, what makes you think it'll be funny the fifth time?"

**Dummies:**

Apollo rubbed his temples.

"I…I'm going to go get an Aspirin…" he muttered as he left the room.

Trucy and Klavier immediately went back to gaze upon the wonder of the site, while Phoenix quickly noticed Edgeworth smiling to himself.

"What is it?" Phoenix wondered. Edgeworth looked up at him.

"Well, in this new game, you are the main character, right?"

"Yeah," Phoenix cocked his head slightly. "So why are you so happy looking?"

"Well then, it's inevitable, isn't it? You're becoming a lawyer again, so you'll be taking the bar exam."

"Oh…" Phoenix rubbed his neck, "Y-yeah… I guess that's right…"

_I forgot about that…_

"Since that's the case, I guess it's time I gave you this." Edgeworth handed Phoenix a rather large, yellow and black book. Phoenix took it and read it, almost in disbelief.

"…_'L-Law for Dummies?'_" he gawked.

"You should get reading on that, Wright. You don't have much time left," Edgeworth adjusted his glasses proudly.

_S-should I be insulted about this or saying thank you to him…?_

Phoenix looked up.

"Wait. You're holding another book in your hand," Phoenix noticed.

"Oh," Edgeworth looked down at it, "Yeah. It's the same book. I thought I'd give this one to Apollo…"

_D-did he just put me on the same level as Apollo!?_

**Criminals:**

"Mr. Edgeworth? Is something wrong? Do you need some Aspirin too?" Apollo offered.

"Huh? Oh, no. I was just a little confused on why they would let a prisoner be a prosecutor in the first place… I mean, it almost contradicts itself."

Phoenix smirked.

"Maybe because all the good prosecutors seem to be criminals anyways. Well, aside from you," Phoenix stated.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Wright."

"Come on, think about it; Manfred von Karma, Godot… I can list more if you'd like."

"Was!? What about me Herr Wright?" Klavier interrupted, "And that fellow Payne? We are no criminals!"

Phoenix held back his chuckle and temptation to point out that he said; _'good prosecutors.'_

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "So what, Wright? There are criminal defence attorneys too. There was Calisto Yew, and don't forget Kristoph Gavin."

Phoenix paused.

"Fair point…"

There was a long silence.

"…Maybe the law system _does_ need some help after all."

**Powers:**

"Ah, that reminds me Uncle!" Trucy exclaimed, "What's your super power anyways?"

"Super power...?" Edgeworth dared to ask.

"Yeah! I mean, Daddy has his Maga-thingy to see locks, Polly has his bracelet, and that Athena person has that Mood-necklace thing!"

"Er," Edgeworth rubbed his neck, "Sorry to break it to you Trucy... But I'm really just a normal prosecutor..."

"What!? Aww, don't feel so bad, Uncle! I'm sure in the new game they'll give you some super laser vision or something too!"

"P-perhaps..."

"I wouldn't count on it, Trucy," Phoenix smirked, "Your Uncle is positively blind. If he were to have laser vision, we'd all be in danger. But anyways, we've already had a prosecutor with laser vision."

Edgeworth's eye twitched.

"Wright, for the last time, he did not have laser vision. And, unlike me, he was _actually_ blind..."

**3D:**

"So Daddy, are you excited for the new game?" Trucy wondered.

"Yeah," Phoenix smiled at her.

"Oh, oh! So what are you most excited for then?"

Phoenix put his finger on his chin and thought to himself.

He quickly smiled again and looked back to her.

"Well, presenting my badge to everyone in 3D, of course."

* * *

...


	13. Day 12 - September 28th

**Author's Note: Daaaaaaaaaaaay 12! XD Man, I felt like I needed more Klavier and Apollo, so here you go! I'm not sure if it's more fluff or actually funny - so I guess I'll let you decide :) I'm still really surprise about all the good feedback I've been getting, since I don't even know if these are actually funny or not XD **

**But anyhow, I have to make a notice that on Monday, the 15th of July, I will be going on a two week vacation, so it's very unlikely I'll find the time to update during then. I hope to at least squeeze in one more chapter before I leave, but we'll see! I just wanted to make sure people didn't think I died or something XD**

**Alright - well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you all reviewers for your feedback! I really appreciate it, and it does help!**

**Oh, oh! Also, special thanks to guest 'Toilet' once again for giving me the rainy day suggestion.**

* * *

Day 12: Thursday, September 28th: Just Friends?

…

**6:59 AM – Helpful:**

Apollo rubbed his eye and yawned sleepily as he shuffled through some files, when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Herr Forehead," Klavier beamed when he turned to see him.

"O-oh, hey Klavier," Apollo mumbled.

"You were looking really tired when I saw you this morning," he smiled brightly, "So I went and got you some kaffee." Klavier handed him a cup of hot coffee.

Apollo blinked and took it.

"Oh, um, thanks," he scratched his cheek.

_Wow. It's even seasoned just the way a like it._

"Oh, yeah!" Klavier also pulled something from his pocket, "I saw you drop this earlier. It looks really important so I thought I'd return it to you."

"Really?" he took the paper from him, "Thanks. Actually, I was looking for this file just now."

"Keine sorgen!" he bowed with a gleeful expression.

Apollo smiled back.

_Is it just me or is Klavier actually being really helpful today?_

_ And well – pleasant._

_ I could get used to having this Klavier around._

"Oh, and one more thing!" Klavier added. This time, he reached for something in his bag. He quickly pulled out a small spray can. "This is for you, too! I saw it at the store and I just thought of you, so I had to buy it!"

Apollo took the can and stared at it blankly.

"'Super-Fine-Spikin' Hair Spray…?'" he gawked.

"Isn't it great?" Klavier cheered, "I have no idea what kind of brand you use to get your hair like that, but whenever you run out, now you'll have something even better!"

"Y-yeah… Um, t-thanks," Apollo replied sheepishly.

_I spoke too soon…_

**7:10 AM – Relation:**

"Herr Forehead," Klavier moaned, "Something's been bothering me."

"Is it the fact that you're lounging in my office when you should be working?" Apollo muttered.

"Häuptling is staying at your house, ja?" he continued.

"Oh, you mean Mr. Edgeworth? Yeah, he is." Apollo went to take a sip of his coffee.

"And the Fräulein refers to him as uncle now. So – does that mean he and Herr Wright are lovers?"

Apollo chocked on his coffee.

**7:12 AM – Romantic:**

"K-Klavier… I think you have the wrong idea. Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth are just friends…"

"Unsinn! I've seen the two, and they're much too close to be just friends! Come on now, Herr Forehead, think about it – doesn't it just scream romance?"

"H-how so?" Apollo dared ask.

Klavier flipped his bangs.

"Oh, Herr Forehead – once again, you're so naïve. Let me speak in simple terms for you," Klavier jumped up and grabbed Apollo by the wrists, "Herr Wright was a defence attorney – häuptling a prosecutor. Both legends! Enemies by day and allies by night! They fought with each other and against each other! Romantik, wouldn't you agree?" he beamed.

"Wait, Klavier… Don't you realize that we're also in that same position? If that was the case it would also mean you're suggesting—" Apollo croaked.

Klavier's eyes were glistening intensely.

"Ja?" he beamed.

"K-Klavier… Y-you're, um, a bit too close…" he squeaked.

**7:21 AM – Ninja:**

Apollo entered the chief prosecutions office, only to see a curious Edgeworth now blinking up at him.

"Ah, Mr. Edgeworth. I didn't think you would be here this early."

"Did you need something?" Edgeworth wondered.

"Actually," Apollo walked over to his desk and pulled out a small folder, "I found one of your files accidently mixed up in mine. I think I accidently grabbed it, so I came to return it."

"Mm," Edgeworth scrolled through it, "I was wondering were that went."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Apollo scratched his head, "So, why are you here so early anyways?"

"Oh, well, I thought I should leave early since Wright has a tendency to tag along otherwise…"

Apollo blinked at him.

"What do you mean? Mr. Wright is right there…" he pointed to the couch and a sleeping man in a hoodie and blue cap.

"What!?" Edgeworth shot up and looked at the couch, "Again!? How does he keep doing that!?"

**7:23 AM – Conclusion:**

Edgeworth rubbed his temples.

"I should really start locking the door…" he muttered to himself.

Apollo twiddled his fingers.

"Y-you know, I was just, well, wondering…" he paused, "You and Mr. Wright are really close friends, uh, aren't you?"

Edgeworth raised a brow, "Yeah – I suppose…"

"S-so you're just friends, right? Really good friends? That's all?" he stammered in haste.

"Er… Well, yes."

"Oh, ah, hah hah… Of course. That's right. S-sorry for asking – I mean, of course you're just friends! I mean, how silly of it would it be if you were otherwise—right? Ah hah hah…"

Edgeworth continued to stare.

"You've been talking to Klavier… Haven't you?"

**11:47 AM – Origins:**

Phoenix yawned loudly with a drawn out stretch.

"Well, that was a nice nap," he drowsed.

Edgeworth sighed.

"Wright, why do you keep on coming here? If you're just going to sleep, you can do it at home."

"Yeah, but this couch is much more comfortable than mine. Maybe if I had a German couch like this one I'd be happy."

"How did you know that couch was from Germany?" he wondered.

"The material."

"And you can tell just by feeling it?"

"Yeah."

Edgeworth raised his brow.

"Don't lie, Wright. There's no way you can do that – if you can, then tell me where the pillow comes from."

Phoenix placed his hand on the pillow.

"Easy. The Netherlands."

"H-how—?"

Phoenix smirked.

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "Lucky guess. What about the carpet?"

"Italy."

"T-the curtains?"

"Spain."

"The vase decor…?"

"England."

Edgeworth was rendered speechless.

"J-just how many couches _have_ you slept on anyways…?"

**11:56 AM – Battles:**

Phoenix pivoted back and forth in his seat.

"Edgeworth, when's your next trial?"

"If you want to know so you can come and use another one of those ridiculous buttons of video tape it – then no, I'm not telling you."

"So then, if I told I wasn't going do that, then you'd tell me, right?" Phoenix smiled.

"No."

"Aw, how mean."

"Wright, give me one good reason I should let you come watch."

"Well, because you might need my help one of these days."

"Help?" Edgeworth scoffed, smirking proudly, "Wright, why would I need _your_ help? I'd be much more obliged to ask a child to help me than you when it comes to court."

Phoenix curled up his lip.

"That coming from the person who's never beaten me."

"…"

**12:01 PM – Kicked:**

A knock came from Apollo's door.

"Come in," he replied, a bit surprised.

_Strange. Klavier doesn't knock…_

But the person who was now standing in the door way was not Klavier – but instead,

"Mr. Wright?" Apollo cocked his head.

"I was kicked out."

**12:02 PM – Nap:**

Phoenix rubbed his eye and immediately moved over to Apollo's, less impressive, and definitely not German, couch.

"Kicked out?" Apollo asked, "You mean by Mr. Edgeworth?"

But without another moment to spare, Phoenix fell flat on the couch.

"Goodnight."

**12:09 PM – Scary:**

"M-Mr. Wright! You can't just come in here and sleep!" Apollo cried.

Phoenix rolled over and grumbled.

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo barked.

Phoenix flung his eyes open and met Apollo with a deadly gaze. He felt his spine prickle as Phoenix's aura pierced him.

"I'm trying to sleep," he growled, "Or did you forget?"

Apollo swallowed hard, chattering his teeth.

"I-I-I'm s-so s-sorry..."

**12:19 PM – Demons:**

"M-Mr. Edgeworth," Apollo slumped in his office.

"Is something wrong?" Edgeworth blinked.

"D-do you think I can work in here? I-I'm afraid to go back to my office…" he swallowed hard once more, "There's a demon sleeping in there…"

**12:28 PM – Stealth:**

Edgeworth sighed.

"I think we might as well go home now. I doubt either of us will get any work done like this."

"Y-yeah," Apollo agreed. He shivered, "I guess that means I should tell Mr. Wright in my office…"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," Phoenix suddenly popped out.

Edgeworth and Apollo flinched back.

"S-seriously, Wright, how _do _you keep doing that!?"

**12:37 PM – Rain:**

Edgeworth slid open the front door of the building and was greeted by a chilling wind and burst of raindrops.

"That's strange. It was sunny this morning," he observed, "Oh well. Let's go."

But he quickly noticed that he was moving on alone.

He turned around to go see Phoenix and Apollo's faces turn blue.

"W-we can't go out there," they both mumbled.

"It's just rain," Edgeworth crossed his arms, "Now come on, let's go."

"N-no!" They both resisted.

Edgeworth blinked curiously at them.

"What's the big deal…?"

Phoenix and Apollo pulled back in horror.

"…O-our hair will get wet!"

**12:45 PM – Ow!?:**

"Well, I suppose it was a good thing I kept a spare umbrella in my office," Edgeworth fiddled around with his maroon colored umbrella.

"Um, Mr. Edgeworth," Apollo scratched his head, "I don't think—"

"HERR FOREHEAD!" was all anyone heard boom before Apollo was tackled to the ground by a sprinting Klavier.

They were both sent flying across the room – Apollo falling to the ground with a hard thud.

"W-what was that for Klavier!?" Apollo snapped, "T-that hurt!" He rubbed his head.

"Herr Forehead!" Klavier pulled him aside, "Don't you see? Now is our chance! This is the perfect opportunity to find the true relationship between Herr Wright and häuptling!"

"Okay, first of all; what are you talking about? Second of all; why the hell did you have to tackle me to tell me this!?"

**12:50 PM – Uh:**

"Uh…" Phoenix and Edgeworth both began.

Apollo hung his head down as he walked back over to the two.

"Please. Don't. Ask."

**12:54 PM – Spies:**

Edgeworth and Phoenix walked together under Edgeworth's umbrella, while Klavier and Apollo walked together under Klavier's.

"What are we doing again…?" Apollo groaned.

"Shh! We're spying on them to find out the truth behind they're relationship!" Klavier beamed.

"Klavier… We're two feet behind them. And it's not spying when they already know were here… Besides, like I told you, they're just friends."

"Aha! Did you see that, Herr Forehead!? They're shoulders just brushed together! That's a clear tell sign! They're definitely more than friends, see?"

"They're shoulders brushed because they're trying to both stay under the umbrella… I mean, our shoulders brushed a few times too."

Klavier starting grinning wide. He pretended to be stroking a beard that wasn't there.

"Yes – our shoulders have brushed, haven't they?" he laughed.

"I don't like that look you have in your eye…"

**12:57 PM – Ignore:**

Edgeworth walked stiffly alone as the rain continued to poor.

"W-what are those two doing…?" he whispered to Phoenix.

"Let's just deal with this like how we deal with Larry," Phoenix instructed.

"And how's that?"

"Just ignore it."

**12:58 PM – Lawyers:**

"Aha! Now they're whispering too each other!" Klavier observed, "That can only mean what I think it does! Geliebte, ja?"

Apollo's hair sunk.

"Klavier, honestly, with deductions like these I don't know how you became a lawyer…"

**1:08 PM – Leave:**

Apollo let out a sigh of relief then turned to Klavier.

"Well, would you look at that," he tried smiling innocently, "We're home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

He started trying to dart off, despite the rain.

"Nonsense, Herr Forehead! Our work doesn't end here! We must also examine them in their natural habitat of your house! It is the only way to get answers, so I cannot—"

"Go home!" Apollo barked.

**1:17 PM – Right…:**

Klavier finally reluctantly went home.

The three of them now sat in the apartment in silence, only the pounding of raindrops to be heard.

"Well, that was, er, interesting…" Edgeworth finally interrupted.

**2:03 PM – Rainbow:**

"Daddy, Uncle, Polly!" Trucy exclaimed when she ran through the door, "Look outside! Isn't it beautiful?"

She flung open the curtains to reveal that the rain had finally ceased, leaving only a ribbon of color left in the sky.

"I've never seen such a big rainbow!" she beamed.

"That is a really beautiful rainbow," Edgeworth agreed.

The four looked out at it for a long moment, taking it all in.

"You know," Trucy put her finger over her chin, "I've always wondered – just what _are_ rainbows anyways? Like, how come they only appear after rain? And why are they there anyways, you know?"

There was a long pause as they continued to look out at it.

"…I haven't the faintest idea."

**2:37 PM – Photo:**

Edgeworth picked up a small frame that was lying near the piano.

"What'cha doing Uncle?" Trucy wondered as she watched him.

"Oh, Trucy. I was just looking at the photos on the counter."

"Oh! That's me, Daddy, and Polly at the spring fair last year! Polly had just moved in with us!" she smiled.

Edgeworth smiled back.

_They all seem so close._

He looked back at the photo.

_It really is a nice picture._

"But, you know, after looking at the photo for a while, I noticed there's a strange, scary ghost standing in the background! Creepy, huh?" she pointed to the upper right corner of the photo, still smiling, "Anyways, I'm going to go see what Polly's up to!"

Edgeworth blinked at it for a long time.

He flinched back.

_M-my god, she's right!_

**2:54 PM – Short:**

Apollo shifted himself on the end of his toes and reached out to the top shelf.

"Need help?" Edgeworth wondered as he saw Apollo trying to grab a book.

Apollo scratched his head sheepishly. "Y-yeah… I can't reach. Guess I'm too short."

"Which book did you need?"

"The one on evidence law."

Edgeworth shifted himself forward and reached toward the top shelf, able to get his finger tips on the wood, but unable to grab the books. He pushed himself upward even further, but had no luck.

"Need help?" Phoenix smirked as he passed by.

Edgeworth placed his hand by his side again and turned to him.

"Wright, we're the same height. If I can't reach it – neither can you."

"Just watch," Phoenix deemed smugly and started reaching for the book.

He pushed himself up, his fingers able to touch the same spot that Edgeworth could, but nothing more.

"Can't reach?" Edgeworth scoffed.

"J-just give me a moment…" Phoenix persisted, but couldn't reach the book.

"Mr. Wright… Even I can tell you're too short as well…"

"You know what this situation calls for!" Trucy bounced in, "A step-ladder!"

Edgeworth sunk back.

"Please don't start that up again…"

**3:44 PM – Whoops:**

"Edgeworth," Phoenix moaned and rolled over on the couch, "Stop reading that thing already."

"Wright, I'm trying to find a house. I'm only here temporarily, remember?"

"Oh. Is that what you were doing?" Phoenix perked up.

"Yeah. This is a phonebook."

Phoenix wandered up next to Edgeworth. "Let me see that book."

Edgeworth looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?

"Just for a second," Phoenix smiled.

"Alright…" He handed the book to Phoenix.

Phoenix looked at it for a long time, then took his hand, placed it on the crease of the page and yanked down on it,

_*Rip~*_

"W-what did you—!?" Edgeworth barked as he watched Phoenix tear the page out.

"Whoops," Phoenix smiled innocently with a chuckle, "Looks like it broke. I guess you'll have to find something else to do."

**4:01 PM – Countdown:**

"Hey, Wright," Edgeworth began, "I have some news."

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Despite you ripping up the phonebook, I've finally made a purchase on a home," he explained, "It took a lot longer than I thought just to find a place."

"O-oh…" Phoenix looked away.

"But, there is a catch. The transferal process will take eighty eight days…"

Phoenix raised his brow.

"Eighty eight days? That number's a bit exact, don't you think?"

Edgeworth blinked at him.

"Eighty eight days? Where did you get that number from?"

"You're the one that said it," Phoenix stared at him.

"I did?"

"You did."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

There was a long pause.

Edgeworth turned away.

"W-weird…"

**4:03 PM – Place:**

"Wright, are you still sure about letting me stay here?" Edgeworth murmured.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Phoenix wondered.

"Well – eighty eight days is a long time…"

Phoenix smiled at him.

"So what? It's like Trucy told you, you're family now. You can stay here as long as you'd like."

Edgeworth looked to him.

He smiled.

_It's strange. Is this what a real family is like? _

_I grew up with Franziska and her father – but it wasn't anything like this. Not at all._

_ Sure, it's crazy. And a lot of times I know I'm probably imposing._

_ But… I can't say I really haven't enjoyed the time I've spent here._

_ Well, most of it._

_Still – I wonder if I can even survive all those days at this rate._

Edgeworth laughed to himself. "Thanks, Wright."

* * *

...


	14. Day 13 - September 29th

**Author's** **Note:** **I managed to get one last chapter in before I left after all :D! Unfortunately, I'm in a bit of a hurry so I can't go edit or review this before I go XD Oh well, hopefully there aren't too many mistakes in it! I do feel like this chapter is very bipolar though (maybe tripolar?) Oh well. But aha, next chapter, the concert! Anyways! I do plan on still writing chapters for this on my vacation, but I'm unsure I'll have a chance to post it until I get back. Sorry :(**

**Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Day 13: Friday, September 29th: Scientific Insanity

…

**10:53 AM – Snackoo'ed:**

*Ka-tonk*

*Ka-tonk*

*Ka-tonk*

*Ka-tonk*

*Ka-tonk*

"EMA! Will you stop Snackoo'ing me!?" Apollo snapped.

**10:55 AM – Repellent:**

"Oh, so you were awake then?" Ema adjusted her shades over her eyes for a moment, "You should get more sleep. Scientifically speaking, a person at your age needs approximately seven hours of sleep, or you might go insane."

"I-I think I already have…" Apollo sighed.

"What makes you say that—?"

"HERR FOREHEAD!" The door suddenly flung open.

_God, why!?_

"It's time to—" Klavier froze when he saw Ema.

He took a step back.

"Oh. You," Ema sneered, taking a huge chomp.

A chill ran down his spine.

"A-ah! Fräulein Skye… I-I didn't know you were here… I-I'll just be heading out then!" He suddenly darted out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Apollo perked up.

"He left…"

"Good riddance, I say," she scoffed.

"Ema…"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

**10:57 AM – Addiction:**

"Anyways_—*Munch*—_I'm here_—*Munch*—_because I heard_—*Munch*—_that the other_—*Munch*—_day you—"

"Ema…" Apollo sighed, "I think we need to have a talk about your addiction…"

"I don't_—*Munch*—_know what you're_—*Munch*—_talking about."

**11:03 AM – Wait!:**

Ema flipped over her bag of Snackoos, letting the last crumbs drip out. She shrugged at the empty bag and tossed it aside.

"Anyways, like I was trying to say – I'm here because I heard the other day you were up against Prosecutor Edgeworth!" she adjusted her glasses over her eyes as they gleamed.

"Oh – yeah. I guess about a week ago now… But what about it?"

"What about it!?" she gasped, "You do know who that is, don't you!?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then why are you acting so unimpressed!?" she demanded.

Apollo scratched his face. "I mean, I was impressed at first…." _You have no idea… _"But since he's been living with us—"

"W-WHAT!? What did you just say!?"

"H-huh?—_Ow—_Ema! Stop throwing_—Ow—_Snackoos at me!_—Ow_—Where did you even—_Ow_—get more!?"

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?!"

Suddenly, the Snackoos fiasco ceased and Ema darted out of the room.

"W-wait, Ema!" Apollo called out, "Don't leave! I need you here or Klavier will come back!"

**11:17 AM – Scandal:**

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema shouted as she broke through the door.

Edgeworth jumped up in his seat.

"Ema? Is that you? How did you – when did you?" he gawked.

"Mmm," Phoenix yawned and rubbed his eyes, "What's all the noise?"

Ema slammed her hand on Edgeworth's desk.

"Is it true, Mr. Edgeworth!? Tell me it's not!"

"Hold on, Ema. Slow down… I haven't seen you in years."

"That's not important! Just answer me! Is it true that you're sleeping with Apollo!?"

"…"

"…"

"Am I… WHAT!?" Edgeworth flinched.

Phoenix bit his lip.

**11:19 AM – Die!:**

"Shut up, Wright!" Edgeworth barked, "Ema… I think you've been seriously misinformed…"

"What!?" Ema gasped, "But it was Apollo himself who told me!"

"A-and that would probably explain the misunderstanding…"

"N-no way," she crossed her arms, "I guess I owe you an apology."

"It's alright…" Edgeworth sighed. But then his eyes twitched, "Excuse me one moment."

Edgeworth stood up, grinding his teeth. He picked up a stray newspaper and rolled it up, then made his way over to the couch.

He hit Phoenix over the head with the paper.

"Stop. Laughing. Dammit!" he gritted as he continued his assault.

"Pfft—_ow_—b-but," Phoenix shook uncontrollably, "I-I—_ow, ow, ow_!"

Edgeworth hit him dozens more – back and forth between temples.

"What part of shut up don't you understand!? Just die!"

**11:24 AM – Rage:**

"Um," Ema blinked, "Are you sure Mr. Wright will be alright? Scientifically speaking I think you may have almost beaten him to death…"

Phoenix groaned as he laid face flat on the ground.

"Unfortunately, he'll be just fine," Edgeworth hissed and sat back in his seat.

"Anyways!" Ema beamed, "It's so good to see you again, Mr. Edgeworth! It's been ages! I heard you're the chief prosecutor now, aren't you? Just like my sister used to be."

"Yeah. It's good to see you too, Ema. You've grown a lot from the last time we met."

Ema smiled at him and adjusted her glasses over her eyes for a brief second.

"So Ema," Edgeworth continued, "You work here, don't you? I take it you're a forensic scientist now?"

"…"

Suddenly, Ema stiffened. Her eyes became stern, letting a shadows hide them. The room became cold and silent. She raised her fist into the air as it trembled with anger. Her eyes then turned a bloodthirsty red.

"F-forget I asked…" Edgeworth croaked.

**11:31 AM – Cool:**

"So, you failed the test in the end?" Edgeworth gulped.

Ema sighed.

"Yeah… I studied so hard, but I still failed…" she hung her head, "So I became just a normal detective instead…"

"Don't worry," Edgeworth assured her, "I'm sure you're a great detective. But I'm also sure if you keep trying, you'll achieve your dream eventually."

"Thanks, Mr. Edgeworth!" Ema nodded, "You're still as cool as I remember! Unlike Mr. Wright, who just became a lazy pianist!"

Phoenix felt a knife pierce his back. He curled his lip.

"T-that wasn't my fault…"

**11:53 PM – Munch:**

As Edgeworth tried to scribble down some notes with his fountain pen, there was only one sound that could be—

_*Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch*_

_ *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch*_

Edgeworth's eye twitched.

"Ema… I'm sorry, but – do you think you could hold off on the snacks?"

"Ah, sorry Mr. Edgeworth," Ema put her bag of Snackoos away.

Edgeworth then went back to scribbling on his paper.

_*Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch*_

_ *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch* *Munch*_

"Dammit, Wright, that means you too!"

**12:12 PM – Distractions:**

_Is it just me or have I not been able to get any work done since I moved in with Wright?_

_ It's like my life is becoming full of distractions at every turn…_

Edgeworth looked up to Ema and Phoenix as they chatted on the couch.

_Well, they seem engaged with each other now – so now's my chance. I'd better get some work done before they try and distract me again_—

The door swung open.

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir! Good afternoon!" Gumshoe beamed in.

"NNGHNNN!"

**12:13 PM – Re:Excuses:**

"Ah, Herr Forehead! Fräulein Skye is gone, ja?" Klavier slipped in.

"U-unfortunately…"

"Anyways! I came here to remind you about tomorrow! You do know what tomorrow is, do you not?"

"Er… Saturday?" he mumbled.

"Exactly! The Gavinner's preform tomorrow! You're coming, ja?"

_N-no! I completely forgot about that!_

_ Alright Apollo, excuses. Remember your excuses._

_ I'm busy? No, he told me much in advance – so I would have already told him by now._

_ I have a bad fear of loud noises? Maybe that'd work if your nickname wasn't the legendary 'roar'._

_ I'm claustrophobic? Well, it's not necessarily a lie… But I doubt that'll fly with him._

_ I don't want to go? Yeah… No._

_ Oh, come on, Apollo! There has to be something!_

_ You practiced darn it! _

"Y-yeah…" Apollo groaned.

"Yay! Don't worry, Herr Forehead! I promise you won't regret it!" Klavier clasped his hands around his.

Apollo felt teary eyed.

_I hope Mr. Edgeworth is doing better than I am right now…_

**12:13 PM – Nope…:**

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir!" Gumshoe pouted, "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, Mr. Edgeworth! Are you listening? Scientifically speaking, I'd say it looks like your ignoring us!" Ema added.

"Yeah, Edgeworth. That's a bit rude, don't you think?" Phoenix smirked.

Edgeworth slammed his face on his desk.

_I hate my life…_

**2:29 PM – Headache:**

"We're home," Phoenix called out as Edgeworth and he entered.

"Daddy! You're late! Even Polly got home before you guys did! What were you doing?" Trucy pouted.

Edgeworth slumped in, rubbing his head.

"I need an Aspirin…"

**2:34 PM – Insane:**

Edgeworth gulped down his pills and sighed.

_I've been staying here for about twelve days now._

_ Don't I deserve one normal day?_

_ I mean, there's no way this can keep up forever, right?_

"Polly!" Trucy's voice suddenly echoed, "Stop moving around! You have to look the part too!"

"T-Trucy! S-stop! I'm not wearing that!" Apollo protested.

"Daddy! Hold him down!"

"W-wha!? M-Mr. Wright!? What are you doing!? L-let go!"

_…I'll pretend I didn't hear that._

**2:38 PM – Safe?:**

_Hmm… It seems they've quieted down. _

_ Perhaps it's safe now to go back to the living room._

Edgeworth stood up and made his way out of the kitchen.

As the door crept open, he gasped.

"What are you guys doing!?" Edgeworth barked.

Apollo laid face flat on the floor, Phoenix and Trucy both on top of him, holding him down.

"Wanna join?" Phoenix smiled.

"P-please help me…" Apollo croaked.

**2:40 PM – Jumped:**

"Wait, Daddy! I have a better idea! Since Polly's being difficult – let's put it on Uncle instead!" Trucy suggested.

"That's a great idea Trucy," Phoenix had a gleam in his eye.

"W-wait," Edgeworth gulped, "I don't approve of whatever it is you want to do…"

"Grab him Daddy!"

"W-what!?" Edgeworth was jumped by Phoenix, who spun him around and cuffed his arms.

Apollo squirmed out from the ground. "S-sorry, Mr. Edgeworth, but it's better you than me."

"What's going on!? Let go of me, Wright!" Edgeworth demanded.

"Don't worry, Uncle! This'll only take a second!"

"Hold it! Objection! Wait! S-stop!"

**2:45 PM – Cheese:**

"…"

"…"

"Wow! It looks really good on you, Uncle! Much better than it would have on Polly!" Trucy cheered.

"Mmm. That it does," Phoenix smirked.

"Actually… I can't say I disagree," Apollo mumbled.

"What am I wearing…?" Edgeworth grumbled.

"Do you like it!?" Trucy beamed, "I made it! My school had a competition for making kimonos!"

_What kind of school is Wright sending her to!?_

"Yeah…"

"Smile for the camera Edgeworth," Phoenix chuckled, camera in hand.

"Don't you dare take a picture, Wright!" Edgeworth barked.

**3:01 PM – Force:**

"Aw, are you still mad at me?" Phoenix pouted, "Come on, if I recall right, you also forced a yukata on me the other day."

"Yes… But I didn't hold you down and force it on you," he snapped.

"That can be arranged."

"W-what?"

**3:34 PM – Art:**

"Er… Forgive me for asking Trucy, but what are you doing?" Apollo blinked.

"What does it look like Polly? I'm making a collage!"

"With… Noodles?"

"Yeah! It's art! Daddy told me so!"

"If Mr. Wright told you that, it might explain a lot…"

"What are you trying to say, Polly!?" Trucy put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing… It's just – I wouldn't be so quick as to call that 'art'"

Trucy curled her lip, then suddenly whistled loudly.

"Pess! Come here boy!" she called.

"W-wait! T-Trucy, I'm sorry! It's beautiful, alright? J-just don't let that monster near me!"

**3:43 PM – Dogs:**

Apollo sat shivering on the couch.

"What happened to you?" Phoenix raised a brow.

He continued to shiver.

"D-dogs… I h-hate dogs…"

**3:57 PM – Photographs:**

"Pess? What do you have in your mouth?" Edgeworth took out the small paper that he was holding between his teeth.

He looked at it carefully.

_This is the photo we took right after the Dl-6 case…_

_ I can't believe Wright held onto this after all this time._

Edgeworth smiled to himself.

_W-wait a minute,_ he realized, _there's another picture stuck to the back on this one._

He pulled it apart and looked at it.

_What the hell!? _

_A shirtless picture of me!? _

_Where the hell did he even get this!?_

**4:18 PM – Game:**

"Uncle Edgeworth, Uncle Edgeworth!" Trucy tugged on his arm, "Come to the living room! We're gonna play a game!"

"A game? Why?"

"Cause it's Friday, silly! It's family game night! It's a tradition!"

"Er, I don't recall doing something like this last Friday…"

"Well, then, it's a new tradition! Just come on! Don't be a slow poke!"

"Well, alright."

They made their way into the living room, where Phoenix and Apollo were already waiting. Trucy and Edgeworth took a seat across from them.

"So… What exactly are we doing Trucy?" Apollo asked.

"Alright! For tonight, I have prepared the most daring of daring games for us!" Trucy spun around three times, conjuring up a small, see-through bottle from thin air and presented it with a smile.

"A bottle?" Edgeworth wondered.

"W-wait, wait wait. You don't mean…?" Apollo twitched.

Phoenix smirked.

"That's right! We're playing spin the bottle!"

"…"

"Y-you're kidding, right?"

**4:27 PM – Shock:**

"T-Trucy…" Apollo sighed, "We can't play spin the bottle as a family… It doesn't work that way."

"Aww, don't be such a spoil sport, Polly! Besides, to be fair, only us two are blood-related! Half, at that!"

"T-that still doesn't make it okay…"

"Come on! Daddy thinks it's a good idea, don't you Daddy?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Trucy," Phoenix smiled.

"Uncle Edgeworth? You'll play, right?"

"…"

"Uncle?"

"…"

"Hello~?"

"I think he's in shock…"

**4:30 PM – Him!?:**

"Yay! Here goes, the first spin of the night!" Trucy twisted her wrist and spun the bottle with all her might.

All four watched with anticipation – and for some, horror as well.

The bottle spun and spun, until eventually coming to a stop on;

"Daddy! You're the first participant!" Trucy exclaimed, "Now you spin to see who you get!"

"Alright," Phoenix took the bottle and spun it.

Hearts were pounding, people were sweating, and the whole room froze to watch the bottle as it slowed.

It slowed – passing everyone for one last time until finally coming to a stop on…

"M-me!?" Apollo gasped.

**4:32 PM – Rules:**

"Daddy and Polly have to kiss now! Those are the rules!" Trucy cheered.

Edgeworth twitched.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! T-time out, here!" Apollo squeaked, "T-there's no way I'm doing that!"

"You have to Polly!" Trucy demanded.

"B-but—!"

Suddenly, Phoenix grabbed Apollo by his collar and yanked him toward him.

Apollo tried squirming back, but it was in vein.

"Rules are rules, right?" Phoenix smirked and pulled in.

"W-wai—!"

But just before their lips touched – Phoenix dropped to the side.

No – he was hit.

"U-Uncle?" Trucy blinked.

Edgeworth stood up and moved above Phoenix. He started kicking him furiously.

"Dammit, Wright! I can't believe you were actually going to do that! And this game is stupid too!"

"M-Mr. Edgeworth – c-calm down…"

"I'll calm down when this idiot is dead!" he growled.

"E-Edgeworth—_ow, ow_!—It was just a game—_ow, ow, ow ,ow_!—" Phoenix croaked.

"Die, dammit!"

**4:35 PM – Dying…:**

Edgeworth finally stopped his attack.

"D-Daddy… Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Trucy… J-just a few broken bones is all," he moaned.

**4:47 PM – Smooch:**

_I can't believe it…_

_ What had gotten into me…?_

_ I just… sort of... pounced on him…_

_ I could have really hurt Wright, too…_

"Just admit it Edgeworth, you were jealous," Phoenix smiled.

Edgeworth turned away and crossed his arms.

"Why would I be jealous of something so stupid?"

"Well then, why did you attack me before I kissed him, huh?"

"Because! Apollo is almost like your son – you can't just go kissing him," Edgeworth snapped.

"Mmm… But would you have stopped me if that bottle landed on you?" Phoenix smirked.

"W-what!? O-of course I would have!"

"Are you so sure? Why don't we test it out?"

"No! That's ridiculous."

"Aww, it's just a game. Come on, Edgeworth."

"No. Whoever made such a ludicrous game like that should be jailed."

Phoenix curled his lip.

"Too bad."

"What do you mean 'too bad—'?"

Suddenly, Phoenix pinned Edgeworth in his seat.

"Wright!? What are you doing!?"

"Hold still," he smiled.

"W-w-wait a minute, Wright!"

But Phoenix didn't wait. He quickly became closer and closer to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth squirmed back, his cheeks feeling fiery as he felt Phoenix's breath curl up on them.

His heart was pounding. His mind was spinning. It was all a daze.

Phoenix's lips were now only a moment away from contact…

…When;

"Mr. Edgeworth – I was just wondering if you—" Apollo opened the door.

He stopped. Then froze.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Phoenix was on top on Edgeworth.

Edgeworth was red as a rose.

Apollo gasped.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I'll just be going now!" Apollo shouted and ran to leave – only to end up crashing into a wall. He fainted from shock.

"Oops." Phoenix blinked.

"What the hell do you mean _'oops'_!? This is your entire fault, dammit! And will you get off me!?"

**4:56 PM – Dammit!:**

_I can't believe this!_

_ Wright has the audacity to try and kiss me and then Apollo walks in!?_

_ You've got to be kidding me! _

For a brief moment, his cheeks started to turn red again.

_Dammit… That Wright…_

_ What was he thinking?_

Phoenix finished carrying Apollo to his room and returned to where Edgeworth was.

"Don't worry," he assured him, "I'll explain what happened when he wakes up."

Edgeworth stayed silent, unable to look at Phoenix.

He tried desperately to cover his cheeks.

"Anyways, we should probably get some rest."

Edgeworth finally looked back to him.

"Why? It's still daylight," he mumbled.

"Well, we have to go to the Gavinner's concert tomorrow – so we'll need the extra sleep."

Edgeworth froze up.

_D-dammit! I forgot about that!_

* * *

_..._


	15. Day 14 - September 30th

**Author's Note: ****Uh, well, a lot of you are probably confused... Sorry :( If you are following this story - you may have noticed that two chapters were added, but only this one remains (Dun dun...). Well, that's because when I got home from my vacation (on Monday) I had writers' block and was currently working on day 14 (since I didn't have a chance on my trip). So, instead, just to let you guys know I wasn't dead (yet...!), I posted a chapter I had previously written before making this fic and stuck in in there as another bonus chapter... Which just confused so many people since it didn't fit in at all XD Then afterward, for some reason, after I posted it, I got a writing surge and finished this chapter within 3-4 hours. To advert confusion (and cause even more!) I deleted that chapter. I still got some nice reviews for it though, so, if you're interested, I'll probably be posting it on my Tumblr later or something (if I remember my password...) (;-;)**

**Really, really sorry for all the fickleness and confusion!**

**But - I'm back! And happy to be back :) Thank you for all your patients with me and support!**

**Sorry for being a weirdo! XD**

**Special thanks to Rugiku for helping out with many of the ideas and layout of this chapter!**

**And thank you guys for reading!**

* * *

Day 14: Saturday, September 30th: Concert Day, Better Pray.

...

**2:13 PM – Check:**

"Apirin?"

"Check."

"Earplugs?"

"Check."

"Ice packs?"

"Check."

"Fishing pole?"

"Che—wait. A fishing pole…?"

"Alright, let's do this."

**2:22 PM – Unfortunately:**

Trucy bounced up and down in excitement, making her way toward the door with the three following behind.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked hastily, "The Gavinner's concert awaits us!"

There was a long hesitation – mainly coming from Edgeworth and Apollo.

They both looked around the room and sighed.

"Is it too late to run?"

**2:26 PM – Ride:**

The four finished their journey down the stairs and made their way toward the front.

"Polly!" Trucy exclaimed, "Is it true that Klavier is going to give us a ride to the concert all?"

"Oh…" Apollo mumbled, "Yeah… He knows that none of us drive, so he made arrangements. I don't think he himself will be picking us up though. Did I forget to mention that?"

Edgeworth sighed in relief.

_Thank god._

"I say we should all take your Uncle's car instead," Phoenix smiked.

"Please, Wright," Edgeworth scoffed, "The three of you in my car together is a recipe for disaster. I'd much rather accept these arrangements than drive all of you."

_Besides… I remember what happened last time._

"If you say so," Phoenix shifted his hands in his pockets.

The four finally were at the front, and pushed opened the doors into the front parking lot – where their ride was already parked and waiting in front of them.

They all stopped.

They all stared.

Edgeworth flinched back.

"What the hell is _that_!?"

**2:29 PM – 'That':**

They all continued to stare at the bright, violet limousine, equipped with high voltage, flashy lights all over the sides, the Gavinners' logo paint brightly in a neon, and many other questionable fashion statements never meant to be seen anywhere, let alone on a vehicle.

"Please… Please don't tell me _that's_ for us…" he prayed.

"W-what gave it away?" Phoenix blinked, "The fact that our names are flashing in bright orange lights on the side…?"

"That would be the _'Klavier Mobile',_" Apollo groaned.

"Well, I think it's kinda cool, you know?" Trucy smiled, "Like a bat mobile or something! Klavier style!"

"…"

"…"

"Wright, I changed my mind. We're taking my car."

**3:03 PM – Downhill:**

Everyone stepped out of Edgeworth's car, now at the concert center.

Fans were already lined up along the plaza, shouting out god-knows-what.

Edgeworth sighed.

_Thank god. We made it in one piece._

_ At least that's over with._

Phoenix came up to Edgeworth and slapped him on the back.

"You're right, Edgeworth," he smiled, "It can only go downhill from here."

"Uh…"

_Should I be more concern about what he said or the fact that he knew what I was thinking!?_

**3:07 PM – Scream:**

"Come on, Uncle!" Trucy pushed, "Hurry up! We gotta get in or else we won't get good seats!"

"Oh, right," Edgeworth said. She then ran over to the security gate.

Edgeworth followed, but was still uneasy.

_What did Wright mean by 'it can only go downhill from here?'_

_ I mean… I don't expect to have a good time…_

_ But it can't be that awful, right?_

_ My luck isn't that bad._

"Whippersnappers these days!" A voice suddenly shouted, "Thinking they can just prance on in without tickets or identification! I swear, these whippersnappers don't know who they're messing with! As long as Wendy Oldbag is the security guard here, none shall pass without my permission!"

_NNNGGHHHNN!_

**3:11 PM – Hurry!:**

Edgeworth ran through the railing and grabbed Apollo and Trucy by the wrists.

"Run," he ordered and started dragging them off.

"H-huh!?" Apollo stammered.

"EDGEY-POO! Is that you!?" the Oldbag charged.

"Just run!" Edgeworth cried.

**3:16 PM – Done:**

The three panted at the end of the hallway, finally out of the Oldbag's sight.

"Well, that was fun," Phoenix snickered as he caught up to them.

Edgeworth shot up.

He glared at him.

His eyes beamed red.

"You – you planned that, didn't you!?"

"Huh?" Phoenix blinked.

"That's it Wright!" he snarled, "I'm done! I've had enough of you!"

"W-wait, Edgeworth! I really—_ow!—_didn't! I didn't do it—_ow!—_this time, I swear!"

**3:21 PM – Deja-vu:**

Edgeworth finally stopped his attack.

"D-Daddy… Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine Trucy… J-just a few broken bones is all," he moaned.

_Wait a minute,_ Edgeworth realized.

_Doesn't this seem a bit familiar…?_

**3:28 PM – Jinx:**

"Ah!" Klavier spotted the four in the hallway and ran over to them, "Herr Forehead! Herr Wright! Fräulein! Häuptling! You made it! I knew you would! Fantastisch!"

"Yeah… here we are," Apollo smiled sheepishly.

"Klavier! I'm so excited!" Trucy interrupted, "I can't wait to see you preform!"

"I'm glad, Fräulein! I'll make sure not to dissapoint!" Klavier smiled handsomely.

"I can't wait! I remember seeing you last time!" she stopped, "Although, I really can't say I remember the singing that much since the murder and all that happened afterward… Hey, wouldn't it be funny if another murder happened again? Isn't that what they call irony or something?" she beamed.

"T-Trucy…" Apollo cringed.

"What?" she wondered.

He sighed.

"One; murder isn't funny. Two… Please, for all our sakes, please don't jinx us…"

**3:33 PM – Time:**

"So anyways," Trucy continued, "When are you going to be on stage Klavier?"

"Ah! I'm so glad for your excitement, Fräulein!" Klavier smiled, "No need to fear! The Gavinners shall be on stage no later than six-o-clock!"

"Six!?" Apollo gasped, "Klavier! You specifically told me the concert was at four!"

Klaiver laughed.

"Of course, Herr Forehead. I didn't want you to be late!"

"That's more than two hours!" he fumed.

"Timing is everything! You agree, ja?"

"ARRRGGGGGH!"

**3:35 PM – Hungry…?:**

"DAMMIT KLAVIER! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW—"

"Polly's losing it! Polly's losing it! Daddy! Evasive action! Hurry!" Trucy instructed.

Phoenix suddenly swirled around, grabbed Apollo by his stubs, and pulled his toward him.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a rectangle of sorts.

With a swift tearing sound, he stuffed it in his mouth.

There was a long silence.

Edgeworth and Klavier were rendered speechless.

"Eat it." Phoenix ordered.

"W-what… What is that?" Edgeworth dared asked. He finally got a closer look at just what it was Phoenix was shoving in Apollo's mouth.

_A… candy bar…?_

"It's a Snickers!" Trucy cheered.

"A, er…Huh?"

Apollo finally swallowed.

Phoenix pulled away.

"Better?" he asked.

"B-better…"

**3:37 PM – Wha-huh?:**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What just—?"

"Don't ask."

**5:48 PM – Possibly:**

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go! It's finally time!" Trucy cheered.

Everyone began making their way toward the seating area in the concert main hall.

Apollo stopped.

"Um, did that transition feel a little abrupt to anyone else…?" he blinked.

**6:00 PM – Man…:**

Klavier rose up on the stage, a wave of mist dispersing out from the ground, as well as the lights shifting into a dark purple glow.

He grabbed the microphone and started shouting a whole bunch of things in German.

As he introduced himself, Edgeworth nudged himself into a nook, trying to create more space between him and everyone else.

_I really hate rock music in general._

_ And the fact that the singer is… Well…_

Edgeworth sunk back.

_This is all going to end up in one big headache, isn't it?_

As Klavier finished his speech – he adjusted the microphone closer to his lips. Music began to ring out from the band behind him. He parted his lips with a smile.

_Oh god. Here it comes…_

**6:06 PM – Shocking:**

"H-he's singing…" Edgeworth gulped.

"And…" Phoenix continued.

"It's…"

"Actually good?"

"That's…"

"Impressive?"

"No…"

"It's?"

"Shocking…"

**6:29 PM – Hot:**

_Wow…_

_ Looking up at Klavier like this when he's on stage…_

_ He's actually… really cool._

"Polly!" Trucy gasped, "What's wrong? Your face is all red! Are you sick!?"

"W-what!? N-no! It's just – _he's _hot! Wait! No, no, no! That's not what I—! What I meant to say was _I'm_ hot! I mean,_ it's_ hot! ARGHH!"

**6:32 PM – Loud:**

Edgeworth cringed, holding his hands over his ears.

"Are the fans always this loud?" he asked Phoenix, "I can't hear anything over this cheering…"

Phoenix smirked.

"Actually, that's just Apollo."

**7:05 PM – Fluttery:**

"Is everyone having a good time!?" Klavier beamed, finished up with his last song. The crowd cheered louder. Klaiver flipped his hair. "Alright – this next song is dedicated to my fluttery friend; Häuptling!"

Phoenix smirked.

"Heh. This is going to be good…" he mumbled to himself. He turned to Edgeworth and got a glimpse of his face. "Well, Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth's eye twitched, his face fuming.

Only one question came out of his mouth as he snarled it;

"_Fluttery_!?"

**7:18 PM – Please…?:**

'_Fluttering gracefully through the sky,_

_Shouting objection until he die,_

_A maroon suit is what he wears,_

_And fighting criminals is how he fares…'_

Edgeworth sunk back into the crowd; '_Please, please, just kill me… Just do it already… I beg of you… I don't want to live on this planet anymore…'_

**7:30 PM – Over:**

With a blink of the stage lights, the Gavinners disappeared from sight.

"Aww," Trucy puckered, "I guess that means the concert's over."

Edgeworth rubbed his ear.

_Actually – it wasn't that bad, er, despite that last song. Maybe if I had liked rock music, I might have enjoyed myself._

He turned to Apollo, who still had a childish glow in his eyes.

Edgeworth smiled, "You sure had a good time, didn't you Apollo?"

Apollo blinked at him, his cheeks glowing pink. He shot away.

"I-I-I don't know what you mean…"

**7:43 PM – Souvenirs:**

The four exited the main hall, when Trucy spotted a small shop.

"Hey, Daddy! They have a Gavinner's souvenir shop over there! Can I go look?" she asked.

Phoenix pat her on the head. He smiled;

"Sure, Trucy. Besides, Apollo's already over there."

**7:54 PM – Always:**

"Herr Forehead, Herr Forehead!" Klavier scrambled, "Where are you going?"

"Um… The concert's over, isn't it?"

"Ja! The_ concert's _over – but aren't you forgetting about the after party?"

"The, er, what?"

"Follow me!" Klavier dragged Apollo by the wrist, with the rest if the gang following behind.

He lugged them into a long hall, with a giant room at the end. As the doors pushed open, the smell of chlorine filled the air.

"A pool!? Why is there a pool in the back room!?" Apollo gawked at the tub of sky blue water, accompanied by three large spas and a diving board.

"Why not? I had this place installed special!" Klavier beamed.

"Wow! It's huge!" Trucy cheered.

"If this is an 'after party', why are we the only ones here?" Edgeworth wondered.

"No time for questions! Time to swim!" Klavier deemed.

He ripped off his clothing in an instant, revealing a deeply tanned body and a tight, purple swim trunk with the Gavinners' logo on it.

"W-were you wearing that the whole time!?" Apollo snapped.

**8:05 PM – Mental:**

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought the concert was crazy, but now this?" Edgeworth sighed.

"Oh, come now, Edgeworth. It's been two weeks. You should have learned to keep an opened mind by now," Phoenix smirked.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

"Wright, I just have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"What kind of mentally deranged teenager's imagination do we live in?"

**8:10 PM – Prepared:**

Phoenix curled his lip as he sat at the side of the pool next to Edgeworth.

"Aren't you going to change into your swimming suit?" Phoenix moaned.

"Wright," Edgeworth sighed, "Why in the world would I have come prepared with a swim suit?"

"I did," Phoenix beamed, now holding a pair of trunks.

"…Did you know this would happen?"

**8:14 PM – Strings:**

"Why didn't you tell me you guys didn't have swimming gear with you!?" Klavier exclaimed, "It just so happens I have spares here in every shape and size!"

Suddenly, he trotted over to a huge dresser of bathing suits that no one seemed to have noticed before.

"G-great…" Apollo grumbled.

Phoenix, on the other hand, was already digging through the closet.

"Hey Edgeworth," he smiled, "Come over here."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes but reluctantly went over. "What is it, Wright?"

"Look. I found the person suit for you," he held it up.

Edgeworth stepped back, cheeks blazing.

"T-that's just a bunch of strings!"

**8:18 PM – Push:**

Phoenix laid flat on the floor, a giant bump on his head caused by Edgeworth's fist.

"Herr Forehead," Klavier whined, "Aren't you going to pick a suit? Look – I even have red ones!"

"Klavier," Apollo sighed, "You of all people know that I don't know how to swim."

"Genau! Practice makes perfect, ja? Now's your chance to learn!"

"Klavier—"

_*SPLASH*_

"Wright!?" Edgeworth barked.

"In you go!" Phoenix laughed as he watched Apollo fall in the pool by the shove he gave him.

**8:22 PM – Sink:**

"…"

"…"

"He's not coming back up, is he?"

"…I guess he really couldn't swim after all," Phoenix blinked.

"…"

"…"

"…Dammit Wright."

**8:25 PM – Breathe!:**

Klavier pulled Apollo to the surface.

"Polly!" Trucy cried, "Don't die on us! You can't! Just breathe, Polly! Breathe!"

"Trucy!_—Ow!—_I'm not dying!_—Ow!—_I'm not even unconscious!_—Ow!_—Will you stop hitting my chest!? I'm fine!_—Ow!—_I'M FINE!"

**8:31 PM – Threat:**

"We should probably go…" Edgeworth began. He watched as Trucy continued to try to 'save' Apollo – which appeared to be more like strangling him to death.

"Aw, why?" Phoenix moaned.

Edgeworth eye twitched.

"Whether you're serious or not – I will kill you if you don't shut up right now."

**9:19 PM – Victory!:**

Edgeworth flung open the door to the Wright Anything Agency and plopped himself on the couch.

_We're back._

_ Sure – we struggled, but we're all in one piece._

_ So now the day is over._

_ …And the best part is – we'll never have to do that again!_

Phoenix raised his brow at Edgeworth.

"Are you fist pumping to yourself?"

* * *

...


	16. Day 15 - October 1st

**Author's** **Note:** **What!? I'm not dead!? Impossible! Yeah, I'm sorry guys XD It's been about a month now since I've posted a chapter of this :( From getting a horrible flu to starting school again, to transferring schools, I've been mighty busy and beat! But since they finally announced the release date of Ace Attorney 5 (October 24th!) I was so pumped I just had to write something! And not to mention I received Gyakuten Kenji 2 for my birthday and even got the rubber strap set! (Fangirl squee)! I hope you forgive me for taking so long with chapters! On a smaller note, I have added titles to accompany the date at the start of every chapter. Also, just a reminder, but chapter 15 is now Day 14, since I had deleted the bonus chapter that was originally chapter 15, so If you haven't read the concert day, don't worry, it's there!  
**

**Anyhow, once more, sorry for the wait, but I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**

**Thank you all for sticking with me!**

* * *

Day 15: Sunday, October 1st: Virtual Rage

…

**10:09 AM – YEAAAAAAAAAAH:**

Edgeworth wandered behind Phoenix and raised his brow.

"What are you watching, Wright?" he wondered.

"Hmm? Just a crime show."

"A crime show?" Edgeworth sighed, "Wright, you of all people should know how fake those shows are. They portray nothing of what a real investigation or court system is like. I'm surprised that people believe they can do half the things they claim they can. Not to mention Hollywood's portrayal of an inaccurate law system and court to twist the plot at their will just to gain more ratings. Honestly, it's a crime in itself."

"Well then," Phoenix smirked, "I guess you could say they're…"

He slid on a pair of shades; "Guilty as charged!"

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

…

…

…

"That's it. No more television for you."

**10:22 AM – Borrowing:**

"Daddy! Uncle! Look what Detective Skye lent me!" Trucy cheered, barging into the living room with a wide grin.

"Hmm?" Edgeworth wondered.

"Just look!" Trucy waved something in front of Edgeworth's face. "Isn't it great!?"

He stared at it blankly.

Trucy bounced up as she waited for a response. "Well? Pretty cool, right?" she smiled.

"Er – what _is_ it…?"

**10:26 AM – Videogames:**

"What do you mean what is it!?" Trucy gasped, "It's a videogame! A videogame!"

Edgeworth stiffened his lip.

"Oh, right. I knew that," he chuckled stiffly.

"Well then," Trucy continued, "What do you think?"

"What do I think…?"

"Yeah! It looks totally cool, doesn't it!? You'll play it with me, won't you? Please~?"

"Oh, er, well—"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" she insisted.

"Trucy, it's just—"

Phoenix suddenly scoffed in the background.

"Trucy – your uncle doesn't have a clue what a videogame is."

**10:29 AM – Computers:**

"Quiet, Wright. Of course I know_ what_ a videogame is," he growled.

Phoenix smiled. "But that doesn't change the fact you've never played one – have you?"

Edgeworth crossed his arms and closed his eyes in response.

"What!?" Trucy cried, "Uncle – you've never played a videogame!?"

"I've just never had the time, I suppose."

"Well, we've got to fix that! Come on! You're playing with us right now!"

"But Trucy, isn't that game for a computer? Wright doesn't own a computer – let alone three…"

"What are you talking about?" Phoenix interrupted, "Look over there."

Phoenix pointed to the left hand corner of the living room, where four computers lined up side by side stood – equipped with stereo, head sets, and a snacking basket.

"W-when did that even get there!?"

"Plot convenien—"

"Don't you even!"

**10:33 AM – Hardest:**

"Okay Uncle!" Trucy instructed, "In just a few moments – you're about to face the hardest, most challenging, and most time consuming part of the entire game!"

"A-already?" Edgeworth gulped.

"Don't worry, Uncle! I have faith in you! Are you ready?"

Edgeworth took a deep breath.

"Alright. Let's do it."

"Get ready!" Trucy pressed down on the keyboard, bringing up a window in front of Edgeworth. "Good luck!" She then went off to her computer.

Edgeworth took another breath before looking at the screen.

_Don't worry. I can do this._

_ It's just a silly videogame – and I'll master it._

_ Besides, she said this is the hardest part, right?_

_ If I pass this then there's nothing else to worry about!_

_ Let's do it!_

Edgeworth looked up at the screen – eyes filled with confidence.

But...

"…"

Edgeworth blinked in disarray. He looked back to Trucy.

"Er, Trucy… This is just the part where you choose your name – isn't it?"

**10:34 AM – Naming:**

_Naming your character? That's the hardest part of the game?_

_ I guess Trucy was just joking when she said that._

_ Oh well. Let's see here – a name…_

_ Hmm…_

_ A name…_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …My god._

_ Why is this so hard!?_

**10:44 AM – Cravats:**

"Alright! I'm MagicianGirl101," Trucy cheered, "So what did you decide on, Uncle?"

"Well – it really doesn't matter to me…"

"Aw! Come on, Uncle! Be creative!"

"There's always a randomize button if you want," Phoenix pointed out.

Edgeworth scrolled his eyes toward the randomize button. "Yeah, I guess I'll just use that then—"

He clicked on it.

His face turned pale.

"What's the matter, Uncle?"

"What did you get?" Phoenix smirked.

"CravatMan…!?"

**10:46 AM – Feenie:**

"Ridiculous!" Edgeworth hissed.

Phoenix bit his lip. "I personally think it suits you," he snickered.

Edgeworth shot him a glare.

"It's probably rigged. There's no way that was just a coincidence."

"Don't be so sore, Edgeworth," Phoenix chuckled, "It's random. Watch, I'll click it too."

Phoenix scrolled over the randomize button and hit it.

"…"

"So what'd you get, Daddy?" Trucy wondered.

"Yeah, what did you get Wright," Edgeworth smirked, "You look rather pale."

Phoenix stared at the screen blankly.

"S-SuperFeenie…?"

**10:47 AM – Rigged:**

"Oh, oh! Let me try! Let me try!" Trucy also scrolled to the randomize button and clicked on it.

She curled her lip as she looked at the screen.

"Aw – I still got MagicianGirl101. No fair."

Edgeworth and Phoenix looked at each other, both thinking the same thing;

…_Just who designed this randomizer?_

The two turned their eyes to see the designer of the program.

And there it was, in tiny letters, it said; 'W. Payne.'

**10:56 AM – Teams?:**

'_Three players have joined the group. Prepare for battle in ten seconds!' _The game instructor spoke.

"Yay! Get ready!" Trucy giggled.

Edgeworth steadied his hands on the keyboard – preparing for his attack.

Phoenix also became stern as the countdown continued.

_'Three!'_

_ 'Two!'_

_ 'One!'_

_ 'Battle!'—_

Edgeworth's computer turned red, as a gloomy tune rang out from it.

The computer's voice spoke once more.

_'Player 2 (CravatMan) has died. Kills; 0, Time spent in battle; 0.5 seconds, Status; Headshot, Killed by; SuperFeenie.'_

"What the hell, Wright!? I was on your team!"

**11:07 AM – Boom:**

_'Your team has lost round one. Prepare for round two – starting in 10 seconds.'_

"Aw, don't take it so seriously Edgewoth," Phoenix smiled at him, "It's just a game, right? Besides – it was an accident. I didn't know there were teams."

"Yeah, right," Edgeworth muttered.

_'Three.'_

_ 'Two.'_

"Remember," Phoenix continued, "I haven't had the time to play many videogames either. I'm a busy man, you know."

"You mean being a pianist?"

"Of course."

_'One!'_

Edgeworth sighed. "Well I suppose—"

"Hey Uncle," Trucy interrupted, "What's that on you character's back?"

"Huh?"

"Ah! It looks like a grenade—!"

"Wha—!?"

_*BOOM*_

**11:08 AM – Sprint:**

_'Player 2 (CravatMan) has died. Kills; 0, Time spent in battle; 0.75 seconds, Status; Blown up, Killed by; SuperFeenie.'_

Edgeworth began to fume.

"Wright…"

"Yeah?"

"I suggest you run."

**11:23 AM – Fight:**

_'Your team has lost the match. That makes three in a row. Would you like challenge them again?'_

"Daddy! Uncle!" Trucy pouted, "For the last time! We're supposed to be killing our opponents! Not each other!"

Edgeworth crossed his arms.

"…He started it."

**11:51 AM – Criminal:**

"I-I did it!" Edgeworth cheered, "I finally killed someone!"

"Good job, Uncle!" Trucy praised.

"Did you see that, Wright?" Edgeworth smirked.

"Mmm, yeah," Phoenix continued to hammer his keyboard.

Suddenly, Edgeworth became eerily silence.

He took his hands off the keyboard.

His face became blue.

"O-oh god… I-I killed someone… I-I have to turn myself in…"

**2:11 PM – Err:**

Apollo opened up the door to the apartment.

"Hey, I'm ho—"

"Dammit, Wright! I said get to the left! Pay attention, will you!?"

"How am I supposed to get to the left when I'm being piled!?"

"Well you wouldn't be piled if you hadn't run off on your own in the first place!"

"Well if it were up to you we'd be hiding the whole match!"

"Uncle! Look out!"

"Nngooooooooohh!"

Apollo took a couple of steps back…

_Maybe I should just leave…_

**2:18 PM – Believable:**

The match finished in utter defeat. The three sighed, until Trucy noticed Apollo in the corner of her eye.

"Polly! You're home! You just have to play this neatto videogame with us!" She cheered.

He took another step back

_Don't worry Apollo – remember your training! Remember your excuses!_

"Oh well, jeeze, a videogame huh…?" Apollo scratched his head sheepishly, "You know, I would, but it's just I got a lot of work due tomorrow and all…"

"Tomorrow's your day off," Phoenix smirked.

"O-oh," Apollo gulped, "Is it? Well… Ahaha… I think Klavier invited me to go shopping with him, and you know, I was really looking forward to it and all… So I think I'll just be going…"

All eyes were on Apollo.

Phoenix crossed his arms.

"You expect us to believe that?"

**2:22 PM – Master:**

Apollo took his seat at the fourth computer desk, finally given in.

"Alright," he sighed, "How do I play?"

"Well first you gotta give your character a name!" Trucy instructed.

Apollo pulled up the naming screen.

"Hey Apollo. Why not use the randomizer?" Phoenix smirked.

"Oh. Well, I guess I could." Apollo took his mouse and hit the randomizer button.

Before everyone's eyes – Apollo's hair stubs fell flat.

"So what did you get?" Phoenix snickered.

Apollo hesitated to answer.

"M-MasterStubs…"

**2:32 PM – Challengers:**

"So, now what?" Apollo wondered.

"Now we wait for other players to join the game so we can fight them! It looks like we're waiting on two more opponents!"

Suddenly, the computer's voice spoke up.

_'Two new players have joined the battle; ScienceSnackoos and FlamboyantRocker. Prepare to do battle against them. Match starts in ten seconds.'_

The four stared.

There was a long silence amidst the room.

"Y-you're kidding…"

**2:34 PM – Owned:**

The timer counted down and the match started.

Immediately after, the computer spoke simultaneously;

_'Player 1 (SuperFeenie) has died. Kills; 0, Time spent in battle; 0.47 seconds, Status; Headshot, Killed by; ScienceSnackoos.'_

'_Player 2 (CravatMan) has died. Kills; 0, Time spent in battle; 0.47 seconds, Status; Headshot, Killed by; FamboyantRocker.'_

'_Player 3 (MagicianGirl101) has died. Kills; 0, Time spent in battle; 0.47 seconds, Status; Headshot, Killed by; ScienceSnackoos.'_

'_Player 4 (MasterStubs) has died. Kills; 0, Time spent in battle; 0.47 seconds, Status; Headshot, Killed by; FamboyantRocker.'_

Everyone looked at each other.

"…What?"

**3:13 PM – Quit:**

_—Ten matches later—_

_'Your team has lost the match. That makes eleven loses in a row. Would you like to challenge them again?'_

Another long silence took over the room.

"I quit…" Apollo sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Edgeworth agreed.

"Yeah…" Phoenix muttered.

"I was bored anyways!" Trucy giggled.

**3:19 PM – Gender:**

"Well, I suppose I better start making dinner," Apollo wandered off into the kitchen. Trucy ran off somewhere in the living room.

Edgeworth slumped back in his seat.

"Well, that was an… odd experience," he mumbled.

"Don't act like you didn't have fun," Phoenix smirked.

Edgeworth rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I would have if somebody didn't kill me every time I had my back turned."

Phoenix just laughed.

"Uncle," Trucy interrupted, coming out of nowhere.

Edgeworth blinked at her.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"Well," she put her finger on her chin, "You see, I was playing with Pess for a couple of minutes and…" she stopped.

Edgeworth raised his brow.

"And?"

"Well, Pess is a boy right?"

Edgeworth stared at her.

"Er, yes?"

Trucy looked back to Pess, who was rolling around on the carpet.

"Are you sure?" she blinked.

Edgeworth blinked.

"…What do you mean?"

**3:24 PM – Whoopsie:**

Edgeworth stood up from his seat and began walking toward Pess.

"Trucy," he smiled, "I assure you Pess is a male dog. See just look here—"

Edgeworth crouched down to Pess, who started wagging his tail back and forth.

He inspected Pess, and in a single moment, his face became blank.

"Well?" Phoenix wondered along with Trucy.

"S-she's right…" he gawked.

"Huh?"

Edgeworth swallowed.

"Pess… Pess is a female…"

**3:30 PM – Details:**

Edgeworth sunk down, Pess still wagging her tail at him.

"I-I can't believe it," he stammered, "How did I not notice before? It's been a week…"

"Don't feel so bad Uncle! I didn't notice until just now either! And Daddy never noticed!" Trucy assured.

But Edgeworth still looked glum.

"If I missed something as big as that, what else could I have missed?" he sighed.

An awkward silence took over.

"For the record, I'm a boy," Phoenix interrupted.

**3:46 PM – Seriously…?:**

"I'm sorry Pess," Edgeworth rubbed her stomach, "I should have paid more attention. I promise I'll make it up to you."

Pess yipped in delight.

Apollo walked in the room, wearing an apron and holding a ladle.

"Is something wrong?" he wondered, seeing everyone curiously staring at Pess.

Trucy turned to him.

"Hey Polly," she began, "You're a boy, right?"

She smiled at him.

Apollo stared.

He said nothing.

He turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

**5:53 PM – Puns:**

Edgeworth sat down on the couch next to Pess as she slept.

He patted her gently on her head, causing her to stir in his sleep.

"Well, that was a long day," Edgeworth let out a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. It felt like forever since he had a chance to just sit down and relax—

_*CRASH*_

Edgeworth and Pess flung up and shot in the direction of the noise.

There in the corner of the room laid Phoenix, crushed under a pile of books that had toppled over from the shelf.

"A-are you okay, Wright!?" Edgeworth gasped.

Phoenix squirmed his way from out of the pile and got to his feet.

"Don't worry," Phoenix assured him with a smile, "I guess you could say I'm—"

He slid on a pair of black shades; "All-Wright!"

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

…

…

…

"Please don't tell me you knocked over those books just so you could say that…"

* * *

...


End file.
